Hope Mikaelson à l'école des sorciers
by CestPasDuBaudelaire
Summary: Quand Hope Mikaelson apprend qu'elle doit aller à Poudlard, elle est bien loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attend cette année. Aidée de ses nouveaux amis, la jeune sorcière va vite comprendre, qu'entre un sombre complot qui se trame au collège et sa famille qui n'a jamais été aussi proche d'être de nouveau réunie, sa vie n'aura surement jamais plus rien de paisible...
1. Chapter 1

**RESUME :** Cet après-midi du 27 aout, Hope reçoit une lettre. Cette lettre que tout jeune sorcier attend avec impatience pendant onze longues années. Hope doit aller à Poudlard. Si la jeune fille voit d'abord en cette école rien d'autre qu'un moyen de devenir plus forte pour aider sa famille, les choses changent quand elle y fait la rencontre de Ron, Harry et Hermione et qu'elle se rend compte que, finalement, elle s'y plait bien, dans ce château aux portraits un peu trop bavards et aux escaliers un peu trop mobiles. Et Hope va vite comprendre, entre un sombre complot qui se trame au collège et sa famille qui n'a jamais été aussi proche d'être de nouveau réunie, que sa vie n'aura surement jamais plus rien de paisible.

 **NOTE 1 :** Cette histoire se déroule neuf ans après le sacrifice de Niklaus, Hope est alors âgé de onze ans. Dans ce monde, Hayley n'a pas encore réussi à trouver l'antidote pour les Mikaelson qui sont donc toujours "endormis". Pour information, j'ai écris cette histoire avant la sortie de la saison 4, donc je ne suis évidemment pas les évènements de cette saison, et Hope est forcément OOC puisque je n'avais aucune base pour l'imaginer donc j'ai créé son caractère. Ma fanfiction suivra par contre les évènements du premier tome d'Harry Potter. Et dernier petit détail pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'histoire est totalement finie d'écrire et comportera... ne paniquez pas... 13 chapitres !

 **NOTE 2 :** Première fanfiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, première fanfiction dans l'univers de The Originals, premier crossover, première fanfiction tout court, premier tout, toute première fois, toute, toute première fois... Pardon, je me calme.

 **DISCLAIMER :** je n'ai rien. Je ne possède rien. Je suis triste, seule et sans possession. Donnez moi une petite review, s'il vous plait.

Sur ce...

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Un choix courageux**

Encore un peu… Juste un tout petit peu… _Quelques mètres et_ …

Hope franchit la ligne d'arrivée avec un petit cri de triomphe qu'elle n'arriva pas à contenir. Elle avait battu ces crétins ! La jeune fille ralentit progressivement en raccourcissant ses enjambées pour finir par s'arrêter totalement au milieu de la piste en tartan rouge. Elle se pencha un peu en avant, prenant appui sur ses genoux pour essayer de calmer sa respiration brûlante. De part et d'autre de sa ligne de course, des garçons la doublaient, s'efforçant à décroitre leur vitesse également. William, qui était à quelques mètres devant elle lui lança un regard mauvais et ne put s'empêcher d'articuler silencieusement le mot « pouffiasse » en sa direction. Hope ne répondit pas elle se contenta de lui sourire. Si elle avait été battue par une fille de cinq ans sa cadette, elle aussi, elle aurait été furieuse.

Ces derniers temps, les garçons les plus âgés de son club d'athlétisme, qui avaient de quinze à dix-sept ans, avaient commencé à s'en prendre à elle, jaloux de l'attention particulière que leur entraineur lui apportait. Ils avaient sentis que leurs places dans les équipes pour les compétitions étaient menacées et ils s'étaient mis dans l'idée de faire de la vie de leur jeune rivale un tel enfer qu'elle irait jusqu'à quitter elle-même le club. Mais Hope n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir. Au début, elle avait pensé leur casser simplement la figure, puisqu'elle était aussi bonne en course qu'en boxe, mais elle savait que sa mère lui avait interdit de se battre. Alors elle s'était rabattue sur une méthode un peu plus subtile. Ou plus vicieuse, en fonction du point de vue. Elle avait dit à son entraineur qu'elle ne pouvait plus assister aux entrainements du samedi après-midi. Or, l'homme, qui voyait en Hope son ticket d'or pour les futurs Jeux Olympiques, avait contourné le règlement pour lui offrir une place dans l'entrainement du matin, avec les plus âgés. Ainsi, elle était en position pour humilier les autres enfants chaque samedi et, effectivement, prendre leur place en compétition. Elle n'avait aucune volonté de ce genre avant, mais les garçons l'avaient cherchée et donc c'était avec un certain plaisir qu'elle les battait continuellement et recevait, sous leurs regards furieux, les louanges de l'entraineur.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle passa devant William qui ne parvenait pas à desserrer la mâchoire.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as dû t'arrêter pour refaire tes lacets en cours de route ? Conseil d'amie : évite de faire ce genre de temps, si tu veux aller à la prochaine compète… »

Hope offrit à son ainé un petit clin d'œil et s'éloigna la tête haute. Personne ne l'insultait sans en payer les conséquences ! Alors qu'elle quittait la piste, elle entendit son nom être crié un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna pour voir son entraineur courir vers elle :

« Hope ! Attends, attends ! Je voulais te dire, c'était vraiment bien aujourd'hui ! Tu as un talent fou pour ce sport, après deux ans je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je me demandais, tu penses être libre, le 28 ? J'aimerais t'inscrire dans l'équipe de relais. Tu courras contre des petits de ton âge, ce qui n'est pas un grand challenge pour toi, mais c'est toujours bon pour le club.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Goodfeel. Toujours partante !

-Ça, c'est l'état d'esprit que j'aime, Hope ! Allez, rentre vite, je veux te voir lundi en forme ! »

Hope salua l'homme et se dirigea avec un large sourire vers les vestiaires. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de l'entrainement, elle se sentait détendue et légère. Elle adorait courir. En fait, elle adorait se dépenser et faisait énormément de sport. En période scolaire, en plus de l'athlétisme, elle avait le mardi et le vendredi, après l'école, des cours d'escrime qui était un sport à la fois élégant et épuisant qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Les jeudis et les samedis étaient, eux, consacrés à la gymnastique.

La jeune fille adorait les sports individuels, et encore plus ceux dans lesquels elle pouvait se mesurer aux autres et dépenser un peu de sa trop grande énergie. Sa mère disait souvent que ces gènes de Loup-Garou lui donnait un surplus de force qu'elle devait investir dans du sport pour éviter de le transformer en agressivité. Et Hope était plus qu'heureuse de suivre ce conseil, sortant à chaque fois des séances avec un esprit plus clair et plus apaisé qu'en les débutant.

L'enfant savait depuis toujours qu'elle était différente des autres. Sa mère n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter. Mais ce ne fut qu'en entrant à l'école, à six ans, qu'elle avait réellement compris que ce n'était pas juste les paroles en l'air d'une femme un peu trop fière de sa progéniture. Les autres enfants lui avait paru… lent, gauche, faible. Et sa maitresse avait été émerveillée par son éveil et son esprit alerte, ainsi que par sa capacité de concentration, bien supérieure à celle de ses camarades. Mais, ce qui avait surtout marqué Hope était le petit discours que lui avait tenu sa mère la veille de son premier jour de classe. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit réellement que tout le monde n'était pas comme elle. Que les loups-garous étaient censés se trouver uniquement dans les contes de fée. De la même manière qu'on apprenait à certains enfants que le Père Noël n'existait pas, on avait appris à Hope que les Vampires, les Loup-Garou, les Sorcières qui formaient son quotidien n'existaient pas dans ce monde dans lequel on allait l'emmener.

Ça avait été un secret dur à porter. Six ans et interdiction de dire ce qu'on est réellement. Alors Hope s'était tenue à l'écart de ses semblables, convaincue qu'ils ne pourraient jamais la comprendre. Heureusement, elle avait les sorties du dimanche avec sa mère. Chaque fin de semaine, Hayley l'emmenait loin de la ville pour jouer avec elle dans la forêt. Pendant ces journées-là, la jeune fille pouvait courir, sauter, jouer, se battre. Etre elle-même. Parce que sa mère la comprenait. Sa mère l'aimait et lui disait toujours la vérité. Elle avait vu tellement de film où des enfants extraordinaires apprenaient du jour au lendemain que leurs parents leur avaient mentis sur ce qu'ils étaient. Or, la jeune fille était ravie que sa mère lui ait toujours dit les choses comme elles étaient et avait été là pour l'aider à embrasser sa vraie nature.

Aujourd'hui, elle vivait un peu mieux sa condition qu'à l'époque. Elle n'avait toujours pas beaucoup d'amis mais ceci était davantage dû à son caractère difficile et à son don pour s'attirer des ennuis, plutôt que parce qu'elle s'isolait elle-même. De plus, elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'école. Elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait comprendre le monde en restant assis entre quatre murs. Elle, elle voulait voyager, découvrir cette étrange planète par elle-même, courir d'une merveille à l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter. Alors, comme elle ne pouvait pas découvrir le monde, à la place, elle le dessinait. En cours, avec des crayons de toutes les couleurs, elle traçait des paysages fantasques, des univers merveilleux, des visages étrangers, des histoires inventées. Elle se faisait souvent réprimander pour cela. Mais tous les travaux supplémentaires et toutes les heures de colle du monde n'y changeaient rien. A l'heure suivante, elle recommençait. Elle adorait dessiner. Et tout le monde disait qu'elle avait un sacré talent pour ça. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou simplement gentil mais elle se contentait juste du bonheur simple de pouvoir donner corps à ses visions, de pouvoir soumettre un petit bout de son monde à sa volonté.

Pensive, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, Hope laissa son regard vagabonder sur le vide devant elle avant d'enfin s'extirper de sa léthargie. Elle se doucha et se changea rapidement, fourra ses affaires sales dans son sac et partit en courant en direction de la maison. Un bon gouté devait surement être en train de l'attendre sur la table et elle ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps avant de le dévorer. Elle traversa à toute vitesse la route, parcourut sans ralentir le dédale de voies piétonnes qui menait jusqu'à l'endroit où elle vivait, sauta par-dessus de la clôture du jardin –sachant que sa mère lui avait demandé mille fois de ne pas faire ça quand les voisins pouvaient voir- et s'arrêta net au milieu de l'allée. Son ouï acérée venait de lui rapporter des bribes d'une conversation.

« Je ne peux pas ! »

C'était la voix de sa mère. L'enfant discerna avec angoisse des traces de peur et de colère dans le timbre maternel.

« Vous devez comprendre que vous n'avez plus le choix. »

Là c'était une voix masculine. Beaucoup plus âgée quoi que claire et assurée. Cette même voix reprit :

« Laisser votre enfant sans éducation va commencer à devenir vraiment dangereux. Elle doit apprendre à maitriser ses capacités.

-Je peux lui apprendre...

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. Vous ne connaissez rien à la magie. Quand celle de votre fille se manifestera, vous n'aurez aucun moyen de l'aider. Mon école peut la guider sur cette voie. Et la protéger. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr qu'entre les murs de Poudlard.

-Mais si quelque chose lui arrivait ? Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle ? Je n'aurais aucun moyen de la défendre.

-Vous savez comme moi que votre fille sera hors de portée du monde si elle est à l'école. Nous en avons parlé avant. Cela fait deux ans, depuis que vous avez emménagé à Londres, que je vous ai mise en garde que ce jour arriverait. Je vous ai expliqué tout ce que je pouvais sur cet endroit. A présent, il est temps de prendre une décision… »

Il y eu un lourd silence pendant lequel aucune des deux voix ne retentit. Puis Hayley reprit la parole :

« Hope, mon cœur. Ne reste pas dehors. »

La jeune fille jura entre ses dents. Sa mère arrivait toujours à savoir quand sa fille était présente, l'enfant aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps… Hope traversa le jardin, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dépassa le hall pour entrer dans le salon. Là, elle vit l'homme le plus étrange du monde. Il était très grand et très mince, avec de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux azur éblouissants. Ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez aquilin et son sourire bienveillant lui donnaient un air de grand-père sympathique. Mais, ce qui était vraiment étrange avec lui était ses vêtements. Le vieillard portait des bottes à talons et une longue robe très ample dans un camaïeu de violet. Bien qu'elle savait que c'était particulièrement mal poli, Hope ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'inconnu :

« Bonjours Hope.

-Euh… bonjour.

-Mon cœur, tu veux bien t'assoir un instant ? J'aimerais que nous discutions, toutes les deux, avec Monsieur Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Dumbledore ?

-Je suis Monsieur Dumbledore.

-Ah… fit simplement la plus jeune avant de se laisser tomber dans le grand fauteuil qu'elle aimait particulièrement. »

Hayley et l'homme en robe s'assirent sur le canapé en face d'elle, l'une avec un petit air triste et sérieux, l'autre avec un sourire rayonnant et un regard chaleureux. La femme prit une grande inspiration avant de s'adresser à sa fille :

« Hope, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a longtemps, sur la magie chez les Mikaelson ?

-Tu veux dire ma grand-mère qui était une sorcière surpuissante, qui a transformé ses enfants en Vampires sauf ma tente Freya –une sorcière- qui a passait mille ans à vivre avec ma méchante grande-tente sorcière avant que cette dernière ne soit vaincu le jour où elle a essayé de voler mes pouvoirs de sorcière ? Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout. »

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à l'esprit sarcastique de sa fille qui lui rappelait trop souvent celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Comme tu le sais, à l'inverse de moi, tu es une sorcière. Et tu arrives à un âge où ta magie va commencer à se développer réellement. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à l'appréhender et à la contrôler pour pouvoir toujours la maitriser. Mais ce sont des choses que je ne peux pas t'apprendre…

-C'est ça, Poular ? Une école de magie.

-Poudlard, reprit Dumbledore, est en effet une école pour les jeunes gens de onze à dix-sept ans qui ont des capacités particulières, comme les tiennes. »

Hope observa un moment l'homme étrange, avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

« Quel est le problème ? Ça ne peut pas être pire que le collège du coin.

-C'est un pensionnat, ma chérie. Si tu y vas, on ne se reverra pas avant Noël. »

Hope sursauta et fixa sa mère dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à donner du sens à ces paroles. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'y avait toujours eu que Hayley et Hope. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Les lèvres de l'enfant de onze ans commencèrent à trembler.

« Maman, je veux pas partir. »

L'air sur le visage de la louve s'adoucit immédiatement et elle ouvrit les bras juste à temps pour que Hope puisse s'y plonger. La mère caressa lentement les cheveux de son enfant. Elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, que sa fille avait besoin d'aller dans cette école. Que non seulement elle y apprendrait à devenir une sorcière mais qu'en plus elle y serait protégée. Mais la femme ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser sa fille derrière elle. Cela lui donnait beaucoup trop l'impression de l'abandonner. Alors elle resta là, à serrer l'enfant dans ses bras, sachant qu'à la fin, ce serait à l'intéressée de décider.

« Hope, tu veux bien me regarder ? »

Sans quitter l'étreinte de sa mère, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'étrange homme.

« Je sais qu'il est souvent difficile de quitter ceux qu'on aime. Mais ce n'est pas un adieu. C'est simplement un au revoir. Tu reverras vite ta mère, et ta maison. Et tu pourras lui écrire aussi souvent que ton cœur en aura besoin, tu pourras partager par le biais des mots toutes les choses incroyables que tu découvriras à Poudlard. Et surtout, une fois là-bas, tu rencontreras des amis. Des jeunes gens qui te ressemblent, qui te comprennent. Des âmes aussi exceptionnelles que toi avec lesquels tu grandiras, et tu deviendras une femme. »

Hayley jeta un regard noir à l'homme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il convainque sa fille de quitter la maison. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était surement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour l'enfant.

Hope, elle, fixa les yeux azur du sorcier. Elle n'y vit qu'une sincère chaleur et eut immédiatement envie de lui faire confiance. Ce dont elle se méfia tout aussi immédiatement. Cependant, au moment où elle allait replonger dans les bras de sa mère, une pensée la percuta de plein fouet. Une idée, une perspective qui s'incrusta dans son esprit et éclaira le choix qui s'offrait à elle sous des couleurs nouvelles. Plus vives. Alors Hope réfléchit un instant puis se redressa, faisant face à sa mère.

« Maman.

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Je veux y aller. A cette école. Je veux apprendre la magie. »

La mère pouvait voir la peur et la tristesse sur le visage de son enfant mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas affaiblir la volonté brillante de sa fille. Mais cet air… Le mélange de souffrance et de détermination brûlante. Cet air ne lui était que trop familier. Elle caressa délicatement le visage de sa fille avec un sourire rassurant.

« Tout ira bien, Hope. Je te le promets. Où que tu sois, je serai toujours un peu avec toi. »

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent encore un long moment avant d'enfin se séparer et se tourner vers Dumbledore qui reprit la parole :

« Je suis content que tu aies pris cette décision, Hope. Tu verras, Poudlard ne ressemblera à rien de ce que tu es en mesure d'imaginer et tu n'auras pas assez de toute ta scolarité pour en connaitre les secrets. En ce qui concerne l'année à venir, il y a certaines fournitures qui doivent être achetées. Si vous le voulez bien, un professeur passera demain matin pour vous accompagner toutes les deux dans l'acquisition de ce matériel.

-Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup.

-La rentrée est le 1er septembre. Mais j'ai avec moi une lettre qui récapitule un peu tout cela. »

Il sortit d'un pli de sa robe une lettre sur laquelle était écrit en écriture cursive « Hope Mikaelson ». L'homme la tendit à sa destinataire qui la prit avec curiosité mais ne l'ouvrit pas immédiatement.

« En ce qui concerne la pleine lune, continua le sorcier, tout est organisé. Nous avons une immense forêt où…

-Oh, ce ne sera pas la peine, coupa Hayley. Hope n'a pas encore activé sa malédiction.

-Ah. Oui. En effet. J'avais oublié ce détail. »

Les deux louves le regardèrent, pas certaine de voir de quoi il parlait. Il exprima donc plus clairement sa pensée :

« Les Loups-Garous d'Amérique et ceux du Royaume Unis sont très différents. Je me suis longtemps battu auprès des différents Ministres pour qu'ils soient considérés comme deux espèces distinctes mais, à chaque fois, ils me répètent que cette différentiation n'est pas à l'ordre des priorités.

-En quoi ils sont différents ? demanda Hope.

-Les Loups-Garous sont à l'origine américains. Ils sont arrivés en Europe aux alentours du XVI siècles, seulement. Et il semblerait que le changement d'habitat naturel ait grandement modifié l'espèce. Ici, en Angleterre, il n'y a pas vraiment la notion de lignée. La lycanthropie n'est pas toujours héréditaire. On devient généralement loup en se faisant mordre par l'un d'entre eux.

-Une simple morsure ? fit Hayley, particulièrement étonnée.

-Oui. De plus, les loups-garous européens sont beaucoup plus faibles et plus lents que les loups-garous américains. Et pour finir, la « malédiction » est directement active, dès le jour où ils sont mordus. »

Hope déglutit, contente que ses deux parents soient américains.

« Ca fait quoi si je me fais mordre par un loup d'ici. »

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Dumbledore reprit sur un ton rieur :

« Excellente question, Hope. Mais je crains de ne pas avoir la réponse. Je te propose que nous n'essayions pas de le découvrir, qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'enfant eut l'air de réfléchir intensément et hocha lentement la tête d'un air convaincu.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre ton gouter dans ta chambre, ma chérie ? J'ai quelques points de détail à voir avec le Monsieur. »

Hope hocha la tête, descendit des genoux de sa mère, alla vers la table basse où attendait son gouter, prit l'assiette et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre où elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa l'assiette sur son bureau et se jeta sur son lit. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de quitter la maison mais, à présent, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle se redressa un peu et, s'adossant contre le sommier, elle prit sur la table de nuit l'objet qui lui était le plus cher au monde.

Un cadre contenant la seule photo de son père qu'elle avait. Sur le bout de papier glacé, on pouvait voir, malgré l'usure évidente et les plis, un homme aux cheveux blond cendré et aux yeux clairs et brillants. Il était négligemment assis sur un fauteuil, un livre relié de cuir à la main, et était à moitié tourné vers l'objectif comme si on venait juste d'appeler son nom. Il avait un visage lisse et un regard curieux, surement cherchant à savoir pourquoi on l'avait tiré de sa lecture. La photo était simple, sans mise en scène ni effet particulier mais Hope l'adorait. L'homme avait l'air tellement naturel, tellement apaisé qu'elle avait juste à l'observer pour se sentir réconforté.

Klaus Mikaelson. Son père.

Comme si souvent, Hope prit le cadre et le tint devant elle, détaillant cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pourtant qu'elle regardait tous les soirs avant de se coucher.

« Papa, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter, ce soir. J'ai rencontré un homme vraiment bizarre. Il portait des robes et des chaussures à talons. Mais pas comme le vieux Ruby –tu te souviens du vieux Ruby, je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est pas du tout ce genre-là. En fait, c'est un sorcier et il est venu me dire que je devais aller dans une école pour devenir une sorcière. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je deviendrai la plus puissante sorcière au monde mais jamais je ne porterai ces affreuses robes ! Je suis évidemment triste de quitter maman mais, toi et moi, on sait que je dois partir. Comme elle ne peut pas me laisser toute seule ni m'emmener avec elle, maman ne peut pas vraiment chercher le médicament pour le reste de la famille. Elle ne me le dit pas, mais je sais que je suis une énorme contrainte pour elle. Et ça va. Je le comprends. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que c'est en partie à cause de moi que vous n'êtes pas déjà tous à la maison. En partant, elle pourra davantage chercher le médicament, et vous reviendrez plus vite. En plus, en devenant une sorcière, je pourrai l'aider. J'ai raison, hein, de faire ça, papa ? Maman dit que tu es très intelligent et que tu as toujours dix coups d'avance sur tout le monde. Alors, tu aurais fait la même chose que moi, hein ? Oui, tu aurais fait pareil, je le sais. Puis je pourrai te montrer tout un tas de sorts quand tu reviendras et tu seras tellement fier de moi. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, je pourrai même trouver un moyen de détruire cet idiot de Vampire qui te retient prisonnier et je pourrais te libérer. Et alors, tu reviendras. Tu reviendras… _Tu reviendras_. »

En répétant ces derniers mots, Hope sentit ses yeux la brûler de plus en plus. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant son père qui était si fort. Elle devait tenir. La jeune fille se mit à trembler, se faisant violence pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle. Lentement, délicatement, Hayley prit la photo des mains de sa fille avec une infinie tendresse et la posa sur la table de chevet, la face contre le bois laqué. Alors Hope éclata en sanglot et laissa sa mère l'enlacer.

« Il me manque tellement, maman. Je veux qu'il soit là. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? »

Hayley ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun mot sur cette terre qui pourrait apporter des réponses à sa fille. Alors, elle lui caressa simplement les épaules jusqu'à ce que l'enfant finisse par se calmer et se mette à somnoler dans ses bras. Puis, fixant la photo retournée, la mère se répéta en boucle dans sa tête : « Ça va aller ». « Ça va aller ».

Ça va aller.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Cool, cool, cool.

Alors ? Vos avis, vos jugements, vos états d'âme ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre des mes aventures de Hope.**

 **DISCLAIMER : comme toujours, je ne possède rien, vous connaissez la chanson**

 **Oh, et j'oubliais de préciser (bien que je suppose que ça se devine), je n'ai pas de beta, et je suis loin d'être infaillible en orthographe donc toutes mes excuses pour les éventuelles erreurs...**

 **Merci à toi, Lea Michaelson, pour ta review ! X)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : PREMIER CONTACT

« Maman, dépêches-toi ! Allez !

-On a quinze minutes d'avance, mon cœur.

-Mais si jamais on est en retard…

-Mais on a quinze minutes d'avance.

- _Mais si jamais_ … »

Hayley soupira profondément. Elle adorait sa fille mais ce petit être avait vraiment un don pour l'épuiser. Toujours pleine d'énergie et déterminée à avoir le dernier mot et à ce que les choses soient faites comme elle l'entend, Hope était un enfant… épuisant. La louve poussa le chariot un peu plus vite pour suivre les pas sautillants de sa fille, tout en jetant un regard à la grande horloge de King's Cross.

« Et maintenant, on va où ?

-McGonagall a dit…

-Le professeur McGonagall.

-Le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'il y avait un pilier entre la voie neuf et la voie dix et qu'il fallait le franchir.

-Le franchir ? Comment ça ?

-Bah, un peu comme ça, je suppose. »

Hayley suivit du regard la direction pointée par le doigt de sa fille et vit deux adolescents courir droit vers un mur et s'enfoncer sans problème entre les briques. La louve regarda tout autour d'elle mais personne ne donnait l'impression d'avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Ebahie, la mère suivit son enfant qui avait l'air de trouver cela tout à fait normal.

« On y va, maman ?

-On y va, mon cœur. »

Et les deux louves coururent vers le mur et le traversèrent sans problème. La mère et la fille détaillèrent leur nouvel environnement. Il s'agissait d'un quai bondé, où des centaines de familles étaient venu dire au revoir à leur enfant. Une locomotive rouge vif attendait sur les rails, laissant s'échapper à intervalle régulier de lourdes volutes de vapeur.

« Maman, je crois qu'on a trouvé le train.

-Tu crois ? »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et se dirigea avec empressement vers le train mais, au moment de monter, elle fit demi-tour et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu m'écriras, hein ?

-Tant que tu ne pourras plus le supporter, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça me fait mal de dire ça mais je suis convaincue que je vais moins te manquer que ce que tu penses.

-C'est pas vrai. »

Elle serra un peu plus fort sa mère dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu vas réussir à ramener papa à la maison ?

-Oui, mon ange. Je te le promets. »

Hope hocha la tête avec conviction et, après un dernier baiser, sauta dans le train. Avant de disparaitre en trainant sa lourde valise derrière elle, la jeune fille offrit un large sourire à sa mère :

« Sois sage, pendant que je pars travailler ! Pas de bêtise en mon absence !

-J'essayerai, madame, répondit Hayley en riant. »

Hope se força à ne pas retourner en arrière et souleva sa gigantesque valise pour la faire rouler entre les compartiments. Le train avait déjà démarré qu'elle ne s'était pas encore assise. Elle était suffisamment maligne pour savoir que le premier contact était essentiel. Il fallait qu'elle monte une stratégie pour savoir où s'assoir. Déjà, pas toute seule, si elle ne voulait pas se faire catégorisée comme asociale, dès le premier jour. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus un compartiment trop bondé parce que c'était souvent le signe d'un groupe fort dans lequel elle aurait du mal à s'incruster. Il fallait qu'elle en trouve un avec moins de quatre personnes, et des élèves qui devaient avoir sensiblement son âge.

Vers la fin du wagon, elle trouva enfin un compartiment prometteur. Deux jeunes garçons qui ne semblaient pas très à l'aise. En s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la porte vitrée, elle tendit l'oreille :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ? »

Ah ! Cette phrase donnait deux informations. Les deux garçons ne se connaissaient pas très bien. Et l'un des deux étaient nouveaux dans le monde surnaturel, donc forcément un peu intimidé. C'était parfait pour se faire des amis. Elle n'aurait pas à s'incruster dans un groupe déjà existant et les garçons ne semblaient pas être suffisamment sûrs d'eux pour être du genre à renvoyer promener les nouvelles têtes. Armée de son sourire le plus sympathique, Hope ouvrit la porte coulissante du compartiment avant que le garçon brun n'ait pu répondre à son ami roux.

Les deux sorciers assis se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, un regard curieux sur le visage :

« Bonjour. Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger mais c'est juste que je ne connais personne et que tous les wagons sont pleins. Ça vous dérangerait si je m'asseyais avec vous ?

-Non, pas du tout ! fit le roux. Y a plein de place, ici. Assis-toi.

-Merci. »

Elle entra dans le compartiment et les garçons l'aidèrent à monter sa valise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux puisqu'elle était bien plus forte que ce qu'ils croyaient mais elle ne dit rien et les remercia chaleureusement quand ce fut fini. Hope se laissa ensuite tomber à côté du roux.

« Moi, c'est Ron Weasley, et toi ?

-Hope Mikaelson. »

Le dénommé Ron eut l'air un peu songeur, un moment.

« Mikaelson. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-Oh, il n'est pas si rare que ça.

-Surement. Eh ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est ! »

Hope se tourna vers le troisième garçon qui eut l'air un peu gêné de la façon dont il était introduit par son ami. La jeune fille le détailla un moment puis renonça :

« Non, je ne devine pas, en effet.

-C'est Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter… Oh… Tu veux dire Harry Potter comme dans…

-Oui. C'est ce que je veux dire. »

Ayant toujours grandi en étant informée de la réalité surnaturelle du monde, Hope s'était beaucoup intéressée à toutes ces choses et elle avait lu deux ou trois informations sur le célèbre bébé qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Harry.

-Moi de même. Hope, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Vous parliez de quoi, avant que je ne vous interrompe ?

-Oh, de rien, tu ne nous as pas interrompu, rassura Ron. Je demandais juste à Harry si c'était vrai qu'il venait d'une famille moldu. »

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua un peu à Ron avec qui il avait vécu avant d'être inscrit à Poudlard. Hope ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Sa famille avait vraiment l'air horrible.

« Et toi, Hope ? demanda Harry. Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, comme Ron ?

-Oui et non. Ma famille du côté de mon père était composée de sorciers mais j'ai été élevé par ma mère qui ne l'est pas. »

Les deux garçons entendirent clairement l'emploi du passé pour parler de la famille du père et ils se turent, cherchant à changer de sujet. Hope, un peu amusée, les aida :

« Mais ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais une sorcière. Donc, bien que je ne savais rien à propos de Poudlard, je n'ai pas été si surprise. Par contre, pour toi Harry, j'ai du mal à imaginer quel choc ça a pu être ! »

Harry saisit la perche offerte et les trois élèves passèrent une bonne partie du trajet à parler des différences entre les sorciers et les moldus. Harry avait autant à apprendre des uns que Ron des autres. Hope, qui avait eu une éducation plus vaste sur les deux domaines, écoutait avec attention. Elle était autant captivée par le récit du choc d'Harry en apprenant l'existence de la magie que par la vision un peu naïve que Ron avait du monde des moldus. Vers midi et demi, un chariot de nourriture et de friandises passa et Harry commanda un peu de tout. Hope avait de l'argent, donné par sa mère, mais le garçon semblait tellement heureux de pouvoir offrir des choses à des amis que la jeune fille ne sortit pas les pièces de sa poche et accepta avec joie les denrées proposées. Le voyage continua ainsi, oscillant entre des remarques insouciantes sur la nourriture, et des réflexions angoissées sur ce qui les attendaient à Poudlard. Ron semblait avoir des ainés qui avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui raconter toute sorte de choses fantasques sur l'école. Hope ne connaissait rien de cet endroit mais elle savait certaines choses. On ne pouvait pas demander à des enfants de onze ans de combattre un troll en guise d'examen d'entrée, et on ne pouvait pas garder un calamar géant dans un lac à côté d'une école. Au final, le trajet fut plutôt mouvementé. Ils reçurent deux visites : la première d'un garçon en pleur qui cherchait son crapaud et la deuxième d'une fille qui ne semblait être venue que pour montrer à quel point elle connaissait tout par cœur. Le départ de cette dernière laissa les jeunes gens songeurs, n'ayant pas compris la moitié des choses qu'elle avait dites.

« C'est quoi les « maisons » dont elle parle ? demanda Hope et, à la manière dont Harry se redressa sur son siège, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se demander.

-A Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis en fonction de leur personnalité. Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Où sont tes frères ? demanda Harry.

-Ils sont tous allés à Gryffondor. Mes parents aussi y sont allés. »

Comprenant que c'était un sujet source d'angoisse chez le roux, Hope changea de sujet.

« Comment ils font pour nous répartir en fonction de nos personnalités ? On devra répondre à un questionnaire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Fred et George ont dit tout un tas de choses mais je crois que c'était des bêtises.

-Et c'est quoi les « personnalités type » des maisons ? »

Hope était très curieuse. C'était une méthode de répartition étrange. A la fois très intelligente puisqu'elle rapprochait des gens pouvant s'entendre mais aussi très dangereuse, la catégorisation n'étant jamais vraiment une bonne chose.

« Alors, en grossissant un peu, Gryffondor c'est les courageux. Ceux qui n'ont peur de rien et qui bravent tous les dangers. Serdaigle, eux, c'est les je-sais-tout. C'est ceux qui ont toujours une meilleure note que toi à toutes les évaluations. Poufsouffle, c'est les gens loyaux et travailleurs. La maison est connue pour n'avoir que des cancres mais Fred m'a dit que les plus populaires de l'école étaient presque toujours des Poufsouffles. Et Serpentard. Alors là, c'est là où il ne faut surtout pas aller !

-Pourquoi, demanda Harry, intrigué ?

-Parce que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard. Comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Si jamais je finis là-bas, je crois que ma mère me tue ! »

Hope et Harry s'échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois sur trois jeunes garçons de leur âge. L'un d'entre eux était blond, avec un air suffisant sur le visage et était entouré par deux molosses à l'allure féroce.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? On dit partout qu'Harry Potter est dans ce train. C'est toi ? »

Hope sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas aimer le garçon. Sa voix trainante, son air hautain… Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir une personnalité compatible avec la sienne.

« Oui, fit Harry.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe. Et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. »

Ron essaya tant bien que mal de masquer un ricanement en raclement de gorge. Hope lui lança un regard curieux mais le garçon blond reprit la parole :

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. »

Aussitôt, Hope sentit son tempérament s'enflammer. Elle commençait à bien aimé les deux garçons, et elle n'appréciait pas qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Et si la jeune fille devait avoir un principe dans la vie, ce serait qu'on ne doit jamais s'en prendre à quelqu'un par le biais de la famille. Mais comme le garçon blond avait ouvert la voie, elle ne faisait que donner la réplique.

« Et, de toute évidence, pour les Malefoy, un enfant s'était déjà trop pour pouvoir l'éduquer. »

Ron ricana ouvertement, cette fois. Malefoy devint livide et fixa d'un air méchant Hope. Il fit un pas en avant, imité par ses gardes du corps.

« Répète ça pour voir, petite idiote ! »

Ron et Harry, soudain mus par un instinct chevaleresque se levèrent pour protéger Hope. Drago les avisa rapidement.

« Vous voulez vous battre ? siffla-t-il.

-Non. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'en prendre à des plus faibles que moi. »

Hope avait dit cette phrase sur le simple ton de la conversation, sans même prendre la peine de se lever de la banquette. Elle savait que, de toute façon, quoi que tentent les intrus, elle aurait mille fois le temps de réagir. Le garçon blond, rendu furieux tant par sa pique que par sa posture, sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la pointa vers la fille. Alors qu'il esquissait un pas, Ron se jeta en avant pour percuter Malefoy. Mais avant même qu'il ne le touche ce dernier glapit. Il tendit sa main devant lui et on pouvait voir Croutard, le rat de Ron, suspendu, par la seule force de ses dents profondément plantées dans la chair du garçon. Malfoy agita sa main avec force dans les airs et l'animal finit par se détacher, et par retomber contre la banquette. Cependant, l'effet fut suffisant pour faire prendre la fuite aux trois compères, laissant Harry, Ron et Hope enfin seuls dans le compartiment.

« Ton rat est un héros, Ron ! s'exclama Hope avec un petit rire.

-Il nous a bien sauvé, renchérit Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, Hope…

-Oui ?

-La prochaine fois que tu insultes quelqu'un, tu pourrais essayer de considérer la taille de ses amis avant, s'il te plait.

-Mouais, j'y penserai. »

Les trois enfants restèrent un moment en silence à se jauger du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Sentant le train ralentir, ils se calmèrent et se changèrent. Ron et Harry gardèrent leur dos tourné, un peu gênés, quand Hope enfila son uniforme. La jeune fille s'amusa un peu du malaise des garçons. Les Loups-Garous avaient un rapport différent à la pudeur et elle fit quelques blagues pour se moquer de ses nouveaux amis qui rougirent furieusement. Quand les trois élèves furent fin prêts, ils se lancèrent un regard tendu et un peu inquiet et sortirent du compartiment.

Sur le quai, ils traversèrent la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient en tous sens et cherchaient une direction à suivre. Ce fut une grosse voix au-dessus de leur tête qui la leur indiqua. Hope leva les yeux. Et les leva encore. Et encore. Et enfin elle put la voir. La barbe la plus massive qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Au milieu de cet amas de poils et de cheveux, on pouvait apercevoir deux yeux noirs qui brillaient comme des scarabées. Harry leur indiqua que c'était l'homme qui l'avait accompagné sur le chemin de travers. Ils suivirent le géant, avec le reste des élèves de Première Année et, tous ensembles, ils débouchèrent sur un lac où les attendaient des barques. Ron, Harry et Hope en partagèrent une et chuchotèrent anxieusement sur ce qui les attendait. Puis ils se turent.

A la seconde même où Poudlard apparues entre les épaisses nappes de brume, les trois adolescents, à l'instar de leurs autres camarades, restèrent sans voix, ayant du mal à donner un sens à l'image qui commençait à se former sous leur regard ébahi. Hope parcourut des yeux l'immense château qui se formait, incapable de s'arrêter sur un détail ou de détacher les yeux de la bâtisse. Et le voyage dura bien trop peu de temps à son goût. Elle était presque furieuse quand elle sentit la barque heurter le rivage. Elle se ressaisit, se forçant à détacher son esprit du château, et suivit ses camarades sur un chemin en pente douce qui menait jusqu'à une énorme porte en chêne. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une grande sorcière à l'allure sévère. Aussitôt, Hope se pencha vers Ron et Harry pour souffler précipitamment :

« C'est McGonagall. Elle est professeur de métamorphose et c'est aussi la directrice adjointe. C'est elle qui m'a accompagné sur le chemin de traverse. »

Dès qu'elle eut livré l'information, les trois nouveaux amis se reconcentrèrent sur l'instant présent et suivirent le groupe dans le hall. Le professeur leur tint un discours sur la répartition, sans pour autant indiquer de quelle manière elle allait procéder. Puis, elle leur demanda d'attendre et disparut derrière une porte dérobée. Les élèves se mirent immédiatement à chuchoter à toute vitesse, terrorisés par la perspective de la cérémonie à venir. Chacun y allait de sa petite théorie quant aux « tests » qu'ils allaient passer. Hope était plutôt sereine. Si d'autres avaient réussi avant elle, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle échoue. Quelle que soit la créature à combattre, elle y arriverait sans problème. Elle était convaincue qu'aucun test ne pourrait jamais lui résister ! Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand des chuchotements ébahis l'en tirèrent. A l'instar des autres étudiants, elle leva la tête et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'elle-même.

Des fantômes.

Juste des fantômes.

Une vingtaine d'être désincarnés, entourés d'un halo nacré, venait d'apparaitre près du plafond et s'approchait d'eux, semblant d'humeur à discuter. Hope regarda, ahurie, les formes blanchâtres vanter les méritent de leur propre maison à des élèves pétrifiés. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur McGonagall qui, interrompant les morts, lâcha :

« La cérémonie va commencer. »

Du coin de l'œil, Hope vit clairement Ron déglutir et Harry tenter de discipliner ses cheveux. Ils s'offrirent tous trois un regard d'encouragement et suivirent les autres élèves en direction de leur destin, non sans un dernier regard aux fantômes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Les nouveaux étudiants restèrent bouche-bée devant la salle et toutes ses merveilles qui s'offrirent à leurs yeux écarquillés.

L'énorme pièce était éclairée par des chandelles qui lévitaient docilement sous le plafond qui semblait être constitué de nuages et d'étoiles. En dessous de cette voute enchantée, quatre longues tables meublaient la salle, autour desquelles des centaines d'élèves étaient assis. Tout au bout, perpendiculaire aux autres, une cinquième table trônait sur une estrade. C'e fut à cet endroit que le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta, juste à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Hope fixa le vêtement, essayant de deviner de quelle manière elle allait pouvoir être testée avec ça, et elle sursauta comme les autres quand tout d'un coup le tissu se déchira de lui-même… et se mit à chanter…

La jeune fille écouta avec une attention toute relative la chanson du chapeau, un peu perturbée par le fait, justement, que c'était la chanson d'un chapeau. Quand les dernières notes retentirent, tout le monde applaudit. Parce qu'apparemment, les vêtements chantant étaient légions à Poudlard…

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une jeune fille s'avança avec hésitation et s'assit sur le tabouret. McGonagall la coiffa du chapeau. Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, la voix du vêtement retentit de nouveau :

« Poufsouffle. »

Alors ce n'était que ça ? S'assoir sur un tabouret, mettre un chapeau ridicule et attendre ? Au temps pour le combat contre un troll. Hope aurait pourtant préféré. Ça aurait été stimulant…

Les noms et les élèves défilèrent. Madame Je-sais-tout qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le train fut envoyé à Gryffondor, ainsi que celui qui avait perdu son crapaud. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy Drago fut appelé, et le jeune garçon passa devant Hope en lui écrasant le pied sans vergogne. Quelle maturité ! L'élève s'assit sur le tabouret et, à peine le chapeau eut-il effleuré sa tête que le nom « Serpentard » fit écho dans la salle. Satisfait, le garçon se leva et alla rejoindre sa table. Hope pria mentalement pour ne pas être dans la même maison que ce crétin.

« Mikaelson, Hope. »

Hope avala difficilement sa salive et fit un pas en avant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre angoisse à l'idée d'un affrontement ou d'un teste mais le fait d'être impuissante par rapport à sa propre répartition la rendait nerveuse. Et si le chapeau la ridiculisait devant tout le monde ? Lentement, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret, sentant Ron tapoter discrètement son coude pour l'encourager. En s'approchant de la table des professeurs, son ouï développée lui permit d'entendre quelques adultes chuchoter entre eux :

« Mikaelson, comme dans… ?

-Oui. En tout cas, c'est le même nom. Vous pensez qu'ils sont liés ?

-Mikaelson n'est pas un nom si rare que ça, ils se pourraient qu'ils n'aient rien en commun.

-Oui mais quand même. Leur enfant devrait avoir à peu près l'âge de cette jeune fille, non ?

-Oh ça, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas assez calée en histoire de la magie pour savoir ce genre de choses. »

En s'asseyant sur le tabouret, Hope remarqua qu'il n'y avait que quelques murmures. De ce côté-ci de l'Océan, ses parents ne devaient pas être particulièrement connus, ce qui n'était pas pour déranger la jeune fille. Elle réfléchissait toujours à ça quand une voix l'interrompit :

 _Voyons, voyons… Qu'avons-nous là…_

Hope sursauta. Elle se concentra un instant sur son ouï pour essayer de localiser l'étrange voix.

 _Oh, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis dans ta tête._

La jeune fille frissonna. Alors le vêtement chantant pouvait lire son esprit ? Elle aurait largement, largement préféré le troll.

 _Je vois un esprit très intéressant ici. Vraiment très intéressant, oui. Alors, par où commencer ? Tu as un sacré tempérament. Tu ne supportes pas qu'on t'embête et tu as de vrai problème de gestion de la colère. On ne peut pas non plus ignorer un certain narcissisme latent. Tu aimes être meilleure que les autres. Et tu aimes qu'on sache que tu es meilleure. Mais d'un autre côté, ce caractère égocentré est contrebalancé par un profond sentiment d'insécurité. Tu as peur d'être un poids, de décevoir ceux que tu aimes. Tu aimes à penser que tu te fiches des autres, mais cela te détruirait de découvrir un jour que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur des gens auxquels tu tiens. Ton esprit est un sacré défi… Serpentard correspondrait à ton tempérament et à ton rêve de grandeur. Mais je ne désire par placer les élèves dans la maison avec laquelle ils sont le plus en adéquation. Je veux les placer dans celle dans laquelle ils s'épanouiront le plus. Et dans ton cas, je pense que c'est…_

"GRYFFONDOR."

Le chapeau fut retiré de la tête de la jeune fille et Hope put enfin rejoindre la table de sa nouvelle maison, tout à gauche de la salle. Elle s'assit à côté de Seamus Finnigan, un autre Première Année. La répartition continua et ce fut avec un plaisir certain qu'elle vit Harry puis Ron la rejoindre. Les trois élèves se sourirent, heureux d'être à la même table. Et Hope ne put s'empêcher de ce dire que, peut-être, elle allait pouvoir se faire des amis, ici.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre.

N'oubliez pas : Sauvez un auteur, lâchez une review !


	3. Chapter 3

La suite est là. Trois petites choses à dire avant de vous laissez, cependant.

La première chose, pour ceux qui s'intéresse à la suite de cette histoire, en fait, je vais suivre les évènements du premier livre Harry Potter. Simplement, je ne redirai pas tout et il est évidemment essentiel d'avoir lu le livre pour comprendre l'histoire, parce que je ne répèterai pas bons nombres d'éléments clés du scénario, comme, par exemples, toutes les preuves accumulées contre Rogue ou les différentes découvertes sur la pierre philosophale.

Deuxième chose, ça ne vous concerne pas tellement mais je tiens juste à le dire. Samedi, j'ai vu la fin de la S4 de The Originals et... et... et... AH ! Heureusement que j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire parce que, en ce moment, je n'ai aucune envie qui soit plus forte que celle de me mettre en PLS dans un coin de ma chambre en attendant la saison 5. Ah oui, et pendant que j'y suis, je rappelle que cette histoire a été écrite et terminée AVANT le début de la saison 4, c'est pourquoi Hope peut paraitre un peu OOC, et aussi pourquoi il n'y aura évidemment aucune référence faite aux épisodes sortis cette année.

Troisième chose mais la plus importe, merci à vous deux, **Lea Michaelson** et **SaraMikaelson**!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Promenade nocturne  
**

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'Hope se plaisait énormément à Poudlard. Elle était fascinée par toutes les formes de magie enseignées ici et ne regrettait pas du tout les cours de maths du vieux Monsieur Walts.

Elle découvrit même, avec un certain étonnement, qu'elle était plutôt douée. Même vraiment. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été dans les derniers de sa classe (en grande partie parce qu'elle passait ses évaluations à dessiner), elle se disputait à présent la première place avec Hermione Granger –Madame Je-sais-tout- dans pratiquement tous les cours. Les points qu'Hermione gagnait en théorie et en connaissance pure, Hope les rattrapait facilement en pratique.

En effet, la sorcellerie venait très naturellement à la jeune fille. Elle arrivait à comprendre d'instinct toutes les formes de magie qu'elle avait à étudier cette année et parvenait à accomplir sans effort les sorts qu'on lui présentait. Cela allait même au-delà de ça, quand, à plusieurs reprises, elle parvint à exécuter un sortilège sans geste et sans formule, par la simple force de sa volonté. Hope découvrait donc avec plaisir qu'elle était une sorcière très douée et, visiblement, très puissante.

Ce fut avec cette constatation que vint l'ambition. En remarquant la facilité avec laquelle elle appréhendait la magie, elle eut quelques idées. Sa mère lui ayant toujours dit la vérité sur sa famille, la jeune fille savait très bien qu'une de ses tentes étaient endormie non pas à cause du venin du méchant Vampire mais à cause d'un sortilège. L'enfant s'était donc mis dans la tête d'aider sa mère à sa propre façon et, après seulement une semaine de cours, elle commença à fréquenter de plus en plus la bibliothèque en quête de sorts qui pourraient l'aider. Pour l'instant, elle ne faisait pas de progrès mais elle gardait quand même espoir. Avant la fin de l'année, elle pourrait enfin faire quelque chose pour ces gens qui avaient tout sacrifié pour elle.

Elle ménageait cependant toujours du temps pour Ron et Harry avec lesquels elle était devenue très amie. Le trio s'entendait à merveille et vivait ensemble cette grandiose aventure qu'était la vie à Poudlard. Ils s'aidaient pour les devoirs, se donnaient mutuellement des conseils pour se retrouver dans le château et passaient tous les cours et tous les repas côte-à-côte.

Ce jeudi matin, Hope se réveilla de meilleure humeur encore que d'habitude. Elle sauta hors du lit et commença à s'habiller, ignorant les grognements irrités de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui n'avaient, de toute évidence, aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. A vrai dire, la seule autre fille éveillée du dortoir était Hermione. Cette dernière, déjà toute habillée, était assise en tailleur sur son lit, de multiples livres étalés tout autour d'elle. D'un coup d'œil, Hope put voir qu'ils portaient tous sur le Quidditch. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione se décomposait de plus en plus, à mesure que leur première leçon de vol approchait. Une matière qui ne pouvait pas être apprise dans un livre. Ce matin, jour de leur première leçon, la trouva particulièrement tendue et angoissée et elle essayait de glaner des conseils de dernière minute dans ses livres.

Hope était beaucoup plus sereine. Elle non plus, comme Harry, Hermione ou encore Neville, n'était jamais monté sur un balai mais elle était extatique à l'idée de pouvoir essayer un nouveau sport. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle réussisse moins celui-ci que les autres. Alors elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Ron et Harry l'attendaient déjà et tous trois se rendirent dans la grande salle. Les trois Gryffondor s'assirent côte-à-côte à table et commencèrent à grignoter difficilement, trop excités ou tendus pour manger réellement. Ron n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : monter sur un balai. Depuis deux semaines, il n'arrêtait pas de raconter à ses deux amis la fois où il avait failli percuter un deltaplane alors qu'il était enfant. De l'autre côté, Harry aurait tout donné pour que cette leçon de vol soit déjà passée. Ou mieux encore, qu'elle ne se passe pas du tout. Comme tous les élèves nés dans une famille de moldus, il n'était jamais monté sur un balai et redoutait particulièrement d'être ridicule devant Malfoy.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te ridiculiseras pas ! l'encourageait Ron. »

« Si tu te ridiculises, je trouverai un moyen de ridiculiser encore plus Malfoy ! lui promettait Hope. »

Les efforts combinés des deux amis n'avaient pourtant que peu d'effet sur Harry qui avait toujours une mine maussade et angoissée ce matin. Hope et Ron lui tapotèrent légèrement l'épaule et le garçon leur offrit un pâle sourire. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit et des gens encore plus angoissés vinrent s'asseoir, en les personnes de Neville et Hermione. Tous essayaient de se donner des conseils glanés ici et là mais, sans même connaitre le sport, Hope était prête à parier que tout ceci était bien inutile.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le courrier et ce fut avec un peu de surprise qu'elle vit une lettre tomber à côté de son assiette. D'habitude, elle recevait les messages de sa mère le week-end. Quelque chose avait donc poussé la louve à écrire plus tôt… Peut-être de nouvelles informations ! D'un geste brusque, Hope saisit l'enveloppe et la déchira pour déplier la lettre.

 _Mon cœur,_

 _Je t'écris simplement un petit mot pour te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles. Je sais que tu redoutes beaucoup d'être mise à l'écart et je tiens à te rassurer –encore- en te promettant de toujours tout te dire. Alors voilà, je viens juste de recueillir le premier venin nécessaire à la fabrication de l'antidote. Il en reste encore évidemment, mais je suis sur une bonne voie ! Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu parler d'une communauté de sorcière qui serait en mesure de m'aider pour soigner Freya._

 _Je ne veux surtout pas te donner de faux espoir ma chérie mais voilà, je pense qu'il y a de grande chance qu'on puisse réveiller au moins certains de tes oncles et tantes avant la fin de l'année scolaire._

 _Je t'aime mon cœur et je continue de te tenir aussi informée que si tu étais avec moi,_

 _Ta maman_

 _Hayley._

Hope prit une longue et profonde inspiration, ne pouvant retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait eu raison de partir. Même si cela la peinait un peu, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait été un poids pour sa mère. A présent, l'Hybride était libre de ses mouvements et pouvait réellement faire avancer la quête de l'antidote. Parfois, Hope se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, se demandant où était sa mère et si elle était en danger mais, immanquablement, tous les samedis, elle recevait une petite lettre pour la rassurer et lui raconter l'avancement de la quête sous forme d'anecdotes amusantes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? demanda Ron, tout en mâchant un morceau de lard. »

Hope n'avait pas parlé de sa famille aux garçons. Ils savaient simplement qu'elle vivait chez sa mère et que son père n'était nulle part dans le tableau. Ils pensaient d'ailleurs surement qu'il était mort. La jeune fille ne les avait pas contredits. Elle n'avait aucune raison de leur mentir mais elle n'avait aucune raison de leur en parler en premier lieu.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle détestait parler de sa famille, d'autant plus de son père. Pendant longtemps, elle avait essayé de se convaincre que s'était parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, mais à présent, elle savait que ce n'était pas pour cela. C'était parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle savait parfaitement que son père n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler… Quelqu'un de bien. Elle savait qu'il avait fait des choses horribles et que beaucoup de gens le haïssaient. Mais elle adorait l'image de héros qu'elle s'était faite de son propre père et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cette dernière ne se brise si elle la confrontait à l'opinion des gens. Entendre des personnes qu'elle appréciait insulter à raison son père suffirait probablement à la détruire émotionnellement parlant. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait que son père reste toujours ce héros en armure chatoyante qui avait sauvé sa famille. Alors elle n'en parlait pas. A personne. Et, à partir du jour où sa mère l'avait considérée suffisamment grande pour connaitre en partie le passé de son père, Hope avait arrêté de demander des histoires sur lui. A la place, elle avait commencé à en inventer de toutes pièces et elle se les racontait le soir, s'imaginant comment l'Hybride Klaus Mikaelson avait un jour sauvé une belle princesse du Moyen-Age ou chassé un tyran de la Renaissance.

Retournant son attention sur Ron qui la regardait toujours, Hope lui sourit légèrement :

« Ce n'est rien. Juste ma mère qui me raconte son voyage en Amérique. »

Onze heures et demie. Sans un bruit, Hope se glissa hors des couvertures et sortit de dortoir, s'assurant de ne réveiller personne en faisant cela. Elle descendit les escaliers et entendit des voix s'élever de la salle commune. En s'approchant, elle put distinguer Ron et Harry qui se disputait avec Hermione. Surement à propos du duel.

La leçon de vol de ce matin ne s'était pas passée sans incident. Après une provocation de Malefoy, Harry avait grimpé sur son balai, prouvant ainsi à tout le monde qu'il savait particulièrement bien volé et cela lui avait valu une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Seulement, cela n'avait pas plu à Malfoy qui avait de nouveau provoqué Harry en duel. Le trio avait donc rendez-vous avec celui de Serpentard à minuit, dans la salle des trophées. Mais Hermione avait entendu la conversation et était surement en train d'essayer de dissuader les garçons. Agacée qu'on tente de la priver d'un peu d'action, Hope déboula dans la salle commune :

« Laissez tomber, les gars. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard. »

Sans un regard pour Hermione qui les suivaient en continuant ses leçons de morale, le trio se dirigea vers le couloir et passa le tableau de la grosse dame. Les quatre élèves de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent sur le palier du septième étage, entourés de l'obscurité ambiante. Aussitôt, Hope entendit un bruit étrange, elle essaya d'ignorer les chuchotements furieux d'Hermione pour découvrir la source du bruit, en vain. Mais heureusement, la donneuse de leçon se tût, attirant enfin l'attention de ses trois camarades. Celle qui n'avait pas cessé de siffler son désaccord demeurait à présent bouche-bée, devant une toile vide. La Grosse Dame était partie.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

-Ça te regarde, souffla Ron. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard.

-Je viens avec vous ! »

Hermione venait de se retourner vers les autres Gryffondors, terrorisée à l'idée de rester seule dans les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité.

« Vous ne croyez pas que je vais attendre là que Rusard vienne me chercher ? S'il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirai la vérité, que j'ai essayé de vous faire revenir mais que je n'ai pas pu. Vous pourrez témoigner en ma faveur.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot ! s'exclama Ron.

-Hors de question que tu viennes avec nous Hermione, renchérit Hope. Puis, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne resteras pas toute seule ici. »

La jeune Mikaelson avait enfin réussi à trouver la source du bruit étrange qu'elle entendait. Sous le regard interrogateur des autres enfants, elle pointa du doigt une masse noire et ronflante, à quelques mètres d'eux. Les garçons s'approchèrent lentement et la masse se déploya d'un bond apeuré, dévoilant enfin Neville Londubat.

« Ah ! Vous m'avez enfin retrouvé ! Ca fait des heures que je suis là. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du mot de passe pour retourner au dortoir. »

Hope ne put empêcher un petit rire d'échapper de ses lèvres difficilement scellée. Cela lui attira le regard furieux ou apeuré de tous et elle s'excusa en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour prévenir le moindre son d'en sortir. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres élèves prenaient tout autant au sérieux. Il ne s'agissait que d'une balade nocturne dans une école, la pire chose qui pouvait leur arriver était de perdre des points. Mais, de toute évidence, tout ceci avait énormément d'importance pour ses camarades alors la jeune fille se tut et les laissa tergiverser encore un moment. Finalement, contre l'avis de la moitié du groupe, il fut décidé que Neville et Hermione se joindraient à l'excursion et les cinq Gryffondor purent se remettre en route.

Ils eurent de la chance et ils traversèrent sans mal les étages obscurs pour se retrouver dans la salle des trophées, où ils furent bien obligés de remarquer l'absence de Malfoy et de ses acolytes.

« Il est en retard, chuchota Ron d'un ton satisfait. Il s'est peut-être dégonfler.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, acquiesçât Hope. Je connais ce genre de garçon. Doué pour provoquer mais le dernier des lâches dès qu'il s'agit de se battre.

-Je vais en croire l'expérience de celle qui était prête à se battre contre trois mecs avant même son premier jour d'école ! »

Ron avait lâché cette phrase avec un petit rire mais il fut stoppé par un bruit au loin. Les quatre autres enfants s'immobilisèrent, l'oreille tendue.

« Cherche ma belle. Cherche bien. Ils doivent se cacher dans le coin. »

Les élèves se regardèrent tous avec le même regard puis, tacitement, se comprirent et se mirent à reculer doucement. Cependant, quelque chose dans la vision périphérique d'Hope lui bloqua la respiration dans la poitrine. La jeune fille vit très clairement l'incident arriver avant même que celui-ci ne commence. Elle vit Neville, les yeux fixés sur la porte derrière lui. Elle vit l'armure, devant le garçon, totalement ignorée de ce dernier. Elle vit Ron qui était concentré sur sa propre avancée, sans le moindre regard sur le garçon et la ferraille à quelques centimètres de lui. Et, lentement, comme au ralentit, Hope vit arriver ce qui devait arriver. Neville, toujours à moitié retourné, fit un pas de trop et se heurta à la statue de fer. Déjà passablement sur les nerfs, ce choc inattendu suffit à le faire hurler. Ron sursauta et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Neville glisser. Ce dernier essaya de se raccrocher au roux, l'entrainant dans sa chute, et les deux garçons heurtèrent l'armure qui s'effondra dans un bruit sourd qui sembla faire trembler tout le château jusqu'à ses fondations. Après l'incident, un silence surnaturel, pesant et effrayant s'installa. Puis Harry hurla :

« ON FILE ! »

Et ce fut la débandade. Les cinq enfants se ruèrent, aux hasards des couloirs, sachant pertinemment que Rusard était sur leurs talons. Ils bifurquaient à gauche, à droite, ignorant parfaitement où ils allaient tant ils étaient occupés à semer leur poursuivant. Hope, la plus rapide des cinq, menait la course, s'assurant quand même de ne pas prendre trop d'avance sur ses amis. Cependant, elle fut obligée de constater qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes jetés dans un cul-de-sac… Ils courraient le long d'un couloir, Rusard étaient à une intersection derrière eux, et devant eux il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une porte. Hope pria pour que cette dernière mène sur d'autres couloirs ou au moins une salle regorgeant de cachettes. C'était incroyable. Quand on voulait trouver son chemin dans ce château, on se perdait à chaque fois, mais dès qu'on voulait se perdre, il n'y avait pas moyen !

Priant de toutes leurs forces, les cinq enfants se ruèrent sur la porte et découvrirent à leur grande stupeur qu'elle était verrouillée. Non ! Hope serra les dents. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cette porte était leur seule chance de fuite. Elle ne pouvait pas être fermée !

Il y eut le bruit distinctif d'un déclic qui raisonna dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Hope était prête à parier que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la magie qu'elle avait senti envahir son corps à la seconde où elle avait découvert que leur seule porte de sortie était verrouillée. Cela avait ses avantages d'être la petite fille d'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de l'Histoire. Aucune porte ne restait fermée bien longtemps.

Sans prendre plus la peine de réfléchir, Hope se rua dans la salle et tint le battant ouvert pour que ses camarades entrent à leur tour. Ils se plaquèrent tous contre le panneau de bois et purent entendre Rusard passer devant la porte, la croyant surement verrouillée. Harry chuchota quelque chose mais Hope l'ignora, essayant de localiser le concierge au bruit de ses pas. Mais finalement, elle fut tirée de sa concentration par le silence. Aucun de ses quatre camarades n'émettait le moindre son. A vrai dire, ils ne semblaient même plus respirer. Puis, lentement, un grognement s'éleva derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna, voyant d'abord les enfants sur sa gauche, adossés à la porte, regarder la salle les yeux emplis de terreur, puis découvrant ensuite l'objet de cette peur viscérale. Juste devant elle, se dressaient les trois têtes grognant d'un énorme chien. Un monstre gigantesque se tenait au centre de la pièce, les surplombant de son ombre menaçante. Hope entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle pendant qu'Harry l'entrainait par la manche vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, Ron referma la porte juste à temps pour voir le chien essayer de se jeter sur eux. Le battant de bois, précipitamment refermé, trembla sous le choc de la ruade du chien et cela suffit amplement pour que les cinq Gryffondor se mettent à courir dans la direction opposée à la salle, vers leur dortoir. Terrorisés, courant pour leur vie, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ne ralentirent pas. Rusard n'occupait plus du tout leur esprit alors qu'ils grimpaient quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage et ils attendirent d'être enfin de retour dans leur salle commune pour se permettre d'être essoufflée. Un chien géant à trois têtes ! Dans une école ! Mais le directeur devrait être enfermé ! Ron vocalisa avec justesse la pensée de Hope :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est celui-là.

-Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? »

C'était Hermione qui venait de parler, alors qu'elle tentait péniblement de retrouver son souffle. Fusiller ses quatre camarades avec humeur, visiblement peu satisfaite de leur promenade nocturne.

« Il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident. »

Hope ne put s'empêcher de revoir un peu son jugement sur Madame-Je-Sais-Tout. De toute évidence, l'élève model avait suffisamment de sang froid pour observer ce genre de chose dans une situation aussi extrême. Et cela forçait au moins un peu le respect.

* * *

Vous connaissez la formule : n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède rien, évidemment. Le trio légendaire et Poudlard appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Hope et les Mikaelson appartiennent à Julie Plec. Même les mots que j'utilise appartiennent à la langue française. A la rigueur, je peux revendiquer leur agencement, et encore...

 **Merci à SaraMikaelson** , ton commentaire était vraiment très sympa et m'a fait énormément plaisir ;) Pour les Mikaelsons, tu devras encore attendre quelques chapitres mais, crois moi, ça ne va plus tarder à présent...

 **Et maintenant, ENJOY !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : RENCONTRE DESAGREABLE**

Cette nuit-là, durant laquelle Hope avait fait une des rencontres les plus terrifiantes de sa courte vie, elle avait également senti que l'une des filles qui partageaient son dortoir, à savoir Hermione Granger, n'était peut-être pas aussi pénible ou superficielle qu'elle en avait l'air de prime abord, mais il fallut quand même attendre Halloween avant que les deux élèves de Gryffondor ne se rapprochent réellement. Cependant, rien n'indiquait, ce matin du 31 octobre, que les deux jeunes filles seraient amies le soir même, d'autant plus quand, à la sortie du cours de Sortilège, Hope vit Hermione les dépasser en pleur et disparaitre au loin, après avoir surpris quelques propos vexants de la part de Ron. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait pu ressentir de l'empathie pour sa camarade, ou peut-être aurait-elle encensé Ron mais, depuis hier, elle avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs et elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

La vieille, elle avait passé la soirée à la bibliothèque, prétextant à Harry et Ron qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur le dernier sujet abordé en Histoire de la Magie. L'excuse était valide puisque, depuis le début de l'année, Hope passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, prétextant toujours un intérêt spontané pour un thème quelconque. Ses deux amis avaient donc simplement acquiescé et avaient continué leur partie d'échec. Ces derniers temps, elle avait passé de longues heures à faire des recherches en tout genre et finalement, après deux mois de travail acharné, elle avait enfin trouvé des informations sur ce dont souffrait sa tante Rebekah. Malheureusement, hier soir, la bibliothèque avait fermé au moment même où ses yeux tombaient sur les informations tant recherchées. Hope avait d'abord pesté contre ce vaste complot qui l'empêchait d'aider sa famille, puis, sous les demandes insistantes et féroces de Madame Pince, elle avait dû rentrer au dortoir mais elle était décidée à revenir dès le lendemain pour trouver le moyen de soigner sa tante.

C'était à présent le lendemain et la jeune fille avait subi comme autant de torture tous les cours qui la séparaient de sa soirée de recherche. Elle était tellement exaspérée d'attendre qu'elle se fit la promesse de tout découvrir ce soir, de telle sorte à pouvoir écrire avant demain à sa mère pour lui annoncer sa découverte. Elle ne retarderait pas ne serait-ce que d'un jour cet évènement qu'elle attendait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Hope était si heureuse de pouvoir aider sa famille qu'elle se jura d'y passer la nuit s'il le fallait. Vers la fin de la journée, elle avait un sourire extatique sur les lèvres et une lueur de détermination féroce dans le regard. Au début du dernier cours, Harry lui demanda la raison de cet état étrange mais Ron les interrompit en remarquant qu'Hermione n'était pas là et Harry oublia sa question. L'heure passa avec une lenteur insupportable, alors même qu'Hope avait l'habitude de bien s'amuser pendant les cours –si on ne comptait pas ceux de Rogue, évidemment. Quand enfin la cloche sonna, la jeune fille ramassa ses affaires à toute vitesse et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'escalier qu'elle entendit Harry et Ron trottiner derrière elle pour la rattraper.

« Eh Hope ! Où tu vas si vite ? La Grande Salle est de l'autre côté ! »

Ah oui. Le banquet d'Halloween. Elle avait totalement oublié. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ses découvertes de la vieille qu'elle était passée à côté de l'évènement dont tous les Premières Années parlaient depuis à présent deux semaines. Là, l'excuse d'une passion nouvelle qui nécessitait des recherches à la bibliothèque risquait d'être peu crédible, face à l'enthousiasme que n'importe qui devrait normalement ressentir à la perspective du banquet d'Halloween. Vite, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai un terrible mal de crâne et je voulais aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Ron. Tu ne vas quand même pas rater le festin ?

-J'espère pas, s'exclama Hope avec un grand sourire. Je vais juste voir ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi. Si ça se trouve, une potion et c'est réglé.

-Oui, avec un peu de chance, souffla Harry. Puis, de toute façon, tu n'apprécieras pas le festin à sa juste valeur si tu as mal à la tête. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?

-Non, partez devant. Réservez-moi une place ! »

Les garçons acquiescèrent et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle d'Hope. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'excusera demain de leur avoir posé un lapin. La seule chose importante pour l'instant était que, le lendemain, elle soit en mesure de soigner sa tante. Tout le reste était dérisoire et ne méritait pas son attention immédiate. Elle partit donc à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, ignora totalement Rusard qui pesta après elle pour courir dans l'enceinte du château et rejoignit en un rien de temps la bibliothèque. Là, elle se força à adopter une allure plus calme et elle entra dans la grande salle emplie d'ouvrages. Elle avait peu de temps avant la fermeture de l'endroit. Evidemment, Madame Pince allait se joindre au banquet et jamais elle ne laisserait ses chers livres à disposition si elle n'était pas là pour les surveiller. Hope devait donc rapidement retrouver les livres qui traitaient du sujet qui l'intéressait et les emprunter. Elle les repéra rapidement entre les rayonnages et feuilleta le plus vite possible le passage qu'elle avait découvert la vieille. Lisant en diagonale, elle remarqua que l'article indiquait le nom d'un autre livre à consulter en cas de recherches plus poussées. En effet, les informations sur le sujet en question semblaient plutôt minces dans ce livre. Elle décida quand même de l'emprunter et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pince.

« Bonsoir Madame, fit-elle en chuchotant, sachant pertinemment que les bruits trop fort rendaient la vieille femme hystérique. J'aimerai emprunter ce livre.

-Bien, passez le moi. »

Hope tendit l'ouvrage que la vieille femme saisit. Alors que la documentaliste tapotait de sa baguette la couverture du livre, Hope demanda avec espoir :

« Madame, je me demandais si cette bibliothèque avait un livre intitulé « Les marques maléfiques ». J'ai lu un article qui le conseillait comme lecture supplémentaire.

-Oui, nous avons ce livre mais il est à la réserve. Il vous faudra une autorisation spéciale pour le consulter. »

Hope entendit dans sa tête « il est à la réserve, il vous faudra une discrétion hors pair pour le consulter ». Ce qui convenait très bien à la jeune fille. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré son ouvrage, elle traina entre les rayonnages pendant les quelques minutes qui la séparaient de la fermeture de l'endroit. Quand Madame Pince annonça aux quelques étudiants courageux –ou désespérés- qui planchaient encore sur leur préparation d'ASPIC qu'elle voulait qu'ils partent, Hope se faufila hors de la bibliothèque et, une fois dans le couloir, à l'insu de tous, elle se cacha derrière une des statues imposantes qui décoraient l'espace. Elle attendit presque un quart d'heure avant qu'enfin Madame Pince ne sorte de la librairie, fermant la porte derrière elle. Une fois seule, Hope attendit encore, pour plus de sécurité.

Peu à peu, les couloirs s'éteignirent, et plongèrent dans le silence, à mesure que le festin commençait. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour agir. Quand son instinct lui souffla qu'il était temps, Hope quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte fermée. Une fois devant, elle hésita à sortir sa baguette mais renonça. Etonnement, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle maniait mieux la magie sans baguette qu'avec baguette. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, bien qu'elle commençait à soupçonner depuis pas mal de temps qu'elle n'utilisait pas vraiment le même type de magie que ses camarades. Cela devait certainement avoir un lien avec le fait qu'elle était une descendante directe d'une sorcière du dixième siècle et que, par conséquent, sa magie n'avait pas subi trente générations d'évolution. Mais il n'était pas temps de s'interroger sur ce genre de choses.

Elle garda sa baguette dans sa poche et, à la place, ferma simplement les yeux tout en appliquant sa main contre la serrure. Elle n'avait ni formule ni sort en tête mais elle se contenta de ressentir la nécessité d'ouvrir cette porte, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle fuyait Rusard avec ses amis, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il y eut de longues secondes de silence puis la serrure cliqueta faiblement tandis que la porte pivotait sur ses gongs sans un bruit. Satisfaite, Hope s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'empara d'une des lampes à huile qui luisaient faiblement sur l'une des tables de travail et se dirigea sans tarder vers l'entrée de la réserve. Un délicieux frisson s'empara de son corps alors qu'elle pénétrait cet endroit silencieux et menaçant. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle aimait autant enfreindre les règles. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle fouilla rapidement les rayonnages et trouva en moins d'un quart d'heure le livre qu'elle voulait. Elle s'en empara sans l'ouvrir, sortit de la réserve, reposa la lampe sur la table et quitta la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle entendit la serrure se verrouiller toute seule. Elle adorait sa magie !

Elle se trouva ainsi dans le couloir désert, avec ses deux livres sous le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment rentrer aux dortoirs, des gens pourraient l'y voir et poser des questions. Elle se souvint avoir vu quelques classes abandonnées à cet étage et elle se dirigea vers celles-ci. Une fois devant les grandes portes de bois, elle en choisit une au hasard et se réfugia à l'intérieur. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se confectionna un confortable coin de travail et commença à plancher sur les ouvrages. Elle adorait étudier ce sujet. Le sentiment d'être utile à sa famille la grisait et elle avait enfin l'impression de faire évoluer les choses, d'œuvrer au bien des Mikaelson. Elle ne vit donc pas les heures filler et elle se passionna complètement pour sa lecture.

Et Hope faillit pleurer de soulagement. Elle avait passé des années à se dire petit à petit que, peut-être, elle ne connaitrait jamais sa famille. Puis, on lui avait redonné espoir et elle avait passé des mois à faire des recherches sur tous les domaines possibles pour essayer de trouver des informations, de se rendre utile. Et enfin, les réponses étaient là. Ecrites noir sur blanc sous ses yeux. Et elle était en mesure de le faire. Elle était en mesure de soigner sa tante. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Comblée, le jeune fille reprit ses livres et quitta la salle. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour replacer Les Marques Maléfiques sur les rayons de la réserve et elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs avec la ferme intention d'écrire une très longue lettre à sa mère quand un bruit étrange et tonitruant l'arrêta. Lentement, très lentement, elle revint sur ses pas pour voir quelle était l'origine du vacarme et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Au bout d'un couloir, elle vit une masse immense bouger entre les ombres. Elle put la détailler quand la chose avança dans le couloir, traversant les tâches de lumières blanches provoquées par le clair de lune.

C'était un monstre gigantesque, d'au moins quatre mètres de haut, aux membres difformes et à la peau comparable à de la pierre. La bête tenait une massue au bout d'un bras interminable et sa tête, minuscule par rapport au reste du corps, lui donnait l'air particulièrement idiot. Un calamar géant, un chien à trois têtes géant, un rocher vivant géant. Non seulement cette école était gérée par des inconscients mais en plus des inconscients qui avaient la folie des grandeurs. Heureusement qu'Hope n'écrivait pas tout à sa mère sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que cette dernière lui aurait fait quitter l'école.

Lentement, et le plus discrètement possible, la jeune fille revint sur ses pas. Par chance, la bête ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée par elle puisqu'elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et s'engouffra dans une porte. Celle qui menait aux toilettes des filles, se rappela Hope. Dès que le monstre eut disparu, Hope fit volte-face et se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction des dortoirs. Elle avait à peine traversé deux couloirs qu'elle percuta de plein fouet quelque chose, finissant au sol sous la force de l'impact. La chose qu'elle avait cogné cria de surprise et roula avec elle contre les pierres dures.

« AH ! UN TROLL ! AU SE… Euh… Hope ? C'est toi ? AIE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-C'est moi que tu traites de troll ?! Et tu t'étonnes que je te frappe, Ron ? D'abord qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? »

Harry qui était à quelque pas de là, aida Hope à se relever.

« Et toi, on te croyait à l'infirmerie.

-J'y étais. Mais Madame Pomfresh m'a laissé sortir. Seulement, comme elle a mis un peu de temps à faire la potion, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

-Heureusement que tu es tombé sur nous, souffla Ron en se relevant difficilement. Il y a un troll dans les couloirs. Tu aurais pu faire une rencontre sacrément désagréable !

-Euh… Un troll… ce ne serait pas grand, gris, avec un air particulièrement idiot par hasard ?

-Si pourquoi ?

-Bah je crois que, justement, j'ai fait une rencontre désagréable.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Harry. Et il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Je suis partie en courant, ça va, je n'ai rien. Mais vous ? Si vous savez qu'il y a un troll dans les couloirs, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On est parti chercher Hermione, informa Ron. Elle n'est pas au courant.

-On ferait mieux de trouver un professeur et de leur dire que le troll est ici, proposa Harry. Ils sauront comment s'en débarrasser.

-Oui, bonne idée, acquiesça Hope. D'autant plus que je sais exactement où il est. Il est plutôt difficile à manquer. Et Hermione ne risque rien. Je veux dire, du moment qu'elle n'est pas enfermée dans les toilettes ! »

Hope eut un petit rire qui mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la mine sombre que les garçons adoptèrent en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Oh non… Elle est dans les toilettes, c'est ça ? »

Seul un hurlement perçant lui répondit. En provenance de l'endroit où elle avait laissé le troll. Les trois Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard qui en dit long et tous trois s'élancèrent comme un seul homme en direction des toilettes, sans un mot ni une réflexion. Hope, qui était largement plus rapide que les deux autres, les devança rapidement et fut la première à atteindre les toilettes des filles. Elle s'y engouffra sans attendre et se figea face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Hermione était collée à un mur et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir alors que le troll s'avançait vers elle d'un pas lourd et lent. Sans réfléchir, Hope se rua sur les décombres d'une des cabines de toilette, s'empara d'un gros morceau de bois et le lança de toutes ses forces sur la minuscule tête du troll. L'attaque ne lui fit pas le moindre effet mais il entendit le bout de bois rebondir contre sa tête puis contre le mur et il se retourna. Il vit la petite humaine qui s'agitait non loin de lui et il se dirigea donc vers elle. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'un robinet en métal le heurtait au niveau de la main. Harry et Ron, qui venaient d'entrer dans les toilettes, s'étaient immédiatement joins au plan de distraction. Les trois Gryffondors continuèrent à attirer la bête dans toutes les directions et celle-ci commença peu à peu à s'énerver jusqu'à devenir littéralement furieuse. Elle brandit sa massue et se rua sur Ron, des intentions meurtrières clairement visibles dans ses yeux minuscules.

Mais quelque chose stoppa la créature dans sa course, la faisant hurler de rage et de douleur. En effet, Harry, mu par un instinct de toute évidence suicidaire, venait de grimper sur le dos du troll et de lui enfoncer profondément sa baguette dans le nez. Hope faillit applaudir l'action mais son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le troll, hors de lui, saisir Harry par un bras et le déloger de son dos. L'animal brandit sa massue et le temps sembla se figer. Hope, toujours au sommet d'un tas de gravats qui avaient été une cabine de toilette dans une vie antérieure, vit l'action se dérouler au ralenti sous ses yeux. Lentement, elle vit la massue amorcer sa trajectoire meurtrière en direction d'un Harry impuissant qui ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Si l'arme le touchait, il serait littéralement fracassé en deux sous l'impact. Horrifiée et apeurée, Hope hurla de toutes ses forces.

« NON ! »

Et le temps se figea. Mais cette fois pour de vrai et non au sens métaphorique. La massue s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête de Harry. Le troll ne bougeait plus, comme les trois élèves qui l'entouraient. Tous semblaient conscients de ce qui était en train de se passer, tous semblaient en pleine réflexion mais aucun n'était en mesure de bouger autre chose que ses yeux. On aurait dit que des liens invisibles les forçaient à demeurer dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ne prenant pas le temps de se poser des questions, et suivant un étrange instinct, Hope lança avec force ses bras en avant, les paumes ouvertes en direction du troll. La créature, suivant le geste de la jeune fille, fut violemment projetée contre le mur qui, sous la force de l'impact, se brisa en un vacarme retentissant. Harry, quant à lui, resta quelques secondes comme en lévitation dans l'air avant de tomber sur le sol. Les quatre Gryffondors regardèrent, éberlués, le mur qui n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines et de gravats, incapables de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Mais ils furent sortis de leurs pensées quand les ruines en questions se mirent à bouger, révélant un troll ensanglanté, des éclats de roches plantés un peu partout dans sa peau grisâtre. Il se redressa, encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent, la baguette de Harry toujours plantée dans le nez. Il rugit à gorge déployée et agita sa massue au-dessus de sa tête comme un dément, visiblement d'humeur à tout massacrer. Et ce fut ce moment que Ron choisit pour avoir un éclair de génies. A l'étonnement de tous, il brandit sa baguette et cria distinctement :

« Wingardium Leviosa. »

A la grande surprise du troll, la massue qu'il tenait dans la main encore deux secondes plus tôt s'éleva dans les airs, s'immobilisa l'espace de quelques secondes et tomba avec force sur son crâne. La bête vacilla, regarda, hagard, autour de lui, esquissa deux trois pas incertains avant de s'effondrer de tout son long au milieu des toilettes.

Dans un silence particulièrement lourd, les quatre Gryffondors observèrent le corps inerte du monstre, incapables de réaliser que c'était fini. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui les sortit de leur transe :

« Il... il est mort ?

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé. »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le corps pour récupérer la baguette de Harry tandis qu'Hope franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'Hermione et s'accroupit à côté d'elle :

« Ca va, Hermione ?

-Euh… Oui, je crois. Ça aurait pu aller bien pire. »

Hope aida sa camarade à se relever à l'exact moment où des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. En une seconde, les toilettes furent envahies de professeurs, McGonagall à leur tête. Elle prit à peine une seconde pour détailler la scène avant de se tourner vers les élèves de sa maison qui ne l'avaient jamais vue aussi furieuse. Là, Hope crut que sa scolarité à Poudlard venait d'arriver à sa fin. La femme était réellement terrifiante et la jeune fille aurait été simplement heureuse si elle était renvoyée chez elle en un seul morceau.

Cependant, Hermione, qui était encore à côté d'elle, fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant ses trois camarades dans un geste protecteur et elle réussit l'impensable, les faire sortir de cette situation sans punition. Mieux encore, avec dix points en plus pour leur maison ! Quand ils furent rentrés dans leur Salle Commune, les quatre élèves, qui revenaient à peine de ce qui venait de se passer, se sourirent timidement avant de rallier leur dortoir. En regardant Hermione s'allonger dans le lit à sa droite, Hope se dit qu'elle venait surement de gagner une nouvelle amie. Et une amie plus brillante et plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru quelques jours plus tôt.

Hope se coucha avec un grand sourire aux lèvres mais se redressa aussitôt. Avec tout ça, elle avait presque oublié la géniale découverte qu'elle avait faite quelques heures auparavant. Sans perdre de temps, elle rejeta les couvertures, posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et se leva silencieusement, prenant soin de ne gêner personne. Elle se rua sur sa cantine en bois et en sortit une plume, un rouleau de parchemin et un vieux livre. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le rebord de la fenêtre où elle s'assit pour profiter de la lumière claire de la lune. Prenant le livre de cours comme support, elle écrit sur le parchemin de sa plus belle écriture :

 _Bonjour Maman._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment où ni quand cette lettre te trouvera mais je l'écris depuis mon dortoir, le soir d'Halloween. Les festins sont toujours excellents et on fait plein de rencontres intéressantes au détour des couloirs du château. Mais si je t'écris un jour de semaine, c'est pour te donner une information importante._

 _Je ne t'en avais pas parlé jusqu'à présent parce que je ne savais pas si je réussirais mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai profité de la très grande bibliothèque pour faire plein de recherches sur la magie, et j'ai appris de nombreuses choses ! A présent, je sais que je suis en mesure d'enlever la marque de tante Rebekah qui lui a fait perdre la tête ! J'ai trouvé dans un livre l'origine de cette marque et comment la retirer. Je sais bien que tu as dit que tu t'occupais de tout mais je ne supporte pas d'attendre sans rien faire et j'aimerais tellement être plus utile. S'il te plait, laisse-moi aider notre famille ! Je te promets que je ne raterai pas ! Je peux le faire quand tu voudras !_

 _Ecris-moi vite s'il te plait, maman._

 _Ta fille préférée, Hope._

Hope plia la lettre en deux et regarda par la fenêtre. Un vent violent agitait avec force les arbres et il n'était surement pas prudent de sortir maintenant pour aller poster sa lettre, d'autant plus qu'ils venaient juste de réchapper à l'exclusion. Hope n'était pas d'humeur à pousser sa chance, ce soir. Alors elle retourna à son lit, se glissa sous les couvertures, cacha sa lettre sous son oreiller et s'endormis rapidement, se promettant de la poster à la première heure, le lendemain matin.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont la pitance des auteurs de ce site !


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :** je ne possède rien, toussa, toussa...

 **NOTE :** Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué (je pense qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup), je n'ai pas de bêta, donc veuillez pardonner les erreurs qui se sont sournoisement glissées ici et là !

Mille "merci" à **Karina Alcntara** et **SaraMikaelson** pour avoir pris le temps de poster une review !

Sur ce, **ENJOY** !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIÈRE CONFESSION**

Hope ne reçut de réponse à sa lettre que quelques semaines plus tard. Elle avait même commencé à s'inquiéter et s'était mise à croire pour elle ne savait quelle raison que, peut-être, sa mère était en colère. Mais ses doutes et ses peurs disparurent quand elle vit une lettre d'Hayley, le matin du premier match de Quidditch d'Harry. Et elle crut défaillir de joie en lisant le contenu de la missive. Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses trois amis –Hermione ayant gagné ce titre depuis leur combat contre un troll.

 _Bonjour ma chérie._

 _D'abord et avant tout, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! Je sais très bien que c'est difficile de rester loin de l'action et je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles nous aider, je ne suis pas le moins du monde en colère. Et évidemment que, si tu as la solution, je te laisserai soigner ta tante, cela m'aidera vraiment beaucoup !_

 _Et, deuxièmement, figure-toi que j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour toi, mon ange. Je ne t'ai pas répondu plus tôt parce que j'étais au milieu de nulle part, dans un monastère perdu d'Amérique du Sud, avec de très vieilles sorcières et elles ont réussi à purger ta tante Freya du poison. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, évidemment, j'attends que tout le monde soit prêt avant de rompre le sort de sommeille. Mais tout est en bonne voie. Mieux encore : il ne me reste plus qu'un venin à trouver pour soigner les autres membres de notre famille ! Nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin de réussi ma chérie. Le dernier venin sera dur à trouver mais, je te fais une promesse, cette année, tu passeras Noël avec tes oncles et tes tantes._

 _Je t'aime mon cœur, et j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver pour les vacances._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Ta mère préférée._

Hope se força à maitriser son effusion de joie alors qu'elle pliait la lettre et la glissait dans la poche de son ample robe de sorcière. Quand le petit déjeuné fut fini, elle se leva et, l'esprit toujours occupée par l'excellente nouvelle qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle suivit distraitement ses amis jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Une fois arrivés, ils escaladèrent les gradins et trouvèrent un banc encore libre sur lequel Ron, Hermione et Hope se laissèrent tomber avec Hagrid qui les avait rejoint en chemin.

Le match ne tarda pas à démarrer et Hope se força à ranger dans un coin de son esprit la lettre de sa mère afin d'encourager comme il se devait son ami qui voltigeait devant elle. L'Attrapeur était peut-être le joueur le plus important de l'équipe mais la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait bien s'ennuyer pendant la majeure partie de la rencontre. Si Hope devait rejoindre l'équipe dans quelques années, elle préfèrerait largement être Poursuiveuse ou Batteuse. Ils étaient moins importants mais ils jouaient davantage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hope faillit ne pas voir que quelque chose d'étrange se passait sur le terrain et seul les murmures angoissés de ses voisins la sortirent de son atonie. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise juste à côté d'elle et elle suivit son regard. Elle vit immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Harry, qu'Hope reconnut très bien malgré la distance, volait largement au-dessus des autres joueurs et semblait dans une position particulièrement difficile et délicate. Son balais, agités de soubresauts, partaient en tous sens, comme si personne ne le maitrisait, et certainement pas Harry. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'agrippait frénétiquement au manche en bois de l'engin et paraissait à deux doigts de tomber. La grosse voix de Hagrid qui grommelait sortit Hope de ses observations.

« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harry. Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai. »

Hope releva de nouveau les yeux vers son ami qui s'agitait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

« Je ne crois pas. Ron et moi, on est allé le voir plein de fois à l'entrainement. On ne l'a jamais vu dans ce genre de posture. Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas avec son balai. Vous pensez que les Serpentards ont pu le piéger ?

-Impossible, s'exclama aussitôt Hagrid. Il faudrait de la magie très noire pour jeter un maléfice à un Nimbus 2000. Aucun élève de Poudlard ne serait en mesure de le faire.

-Ce n'est pas un Serpentard, s'exclama Hermione qui avait ses jumelles braquées non pas sur Harry mais sur les gradins d'en face, regardez ! »

Hope prit les jumelles d'Hermione et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour trouver ce que son amie observait. Installé dans le gradin opposé au leur, Hope pouvait clairement observer Rogue. Ce dernier était assis entre deux vieux professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas et, les yeux rivés vers Harry, il marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents. En passant les jumelles à Ron, la jeune sorcière se tourna vers Hermione :

« Tu crois que… ?

-Il est en train de jeter un sort au balai de Harry, c'est sûr.

-Mince ! fit Ron, toujours en train d'observer avec les jumelles d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

-Je m'en occupe. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione se leva et disparut dans la foule des spectateurs. Hope reprit les jumelles à Ron et observa Harry. Il était en mauvaise posture. Si le sortilège ne disparaissait pas bientôt, Harry allait tomber de son balai.

Hope posa les jumelles à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et appeler la magie à elle. Quand elle sentit cette chaleur rassurante courir ses vaines et décupler ses sens, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans la voir, elle pouvait parfaitement sentir toute la magie qui opérait autour d'Harry. Il y avait d'abord celle qui venait du balai et qui lui permettait de voler. Hope ne devait absolument pas altérer cette magie, au contraire, c'était ce qu'elle devait protéger.

Mais deux forces extérieures entraient en conflit avec elle. D'abord, il y avait une magie très sombre qui s'immisçait dans le balai pour interférer avec le contrôle qu'Harry était censé avoir dessus et le lui ravir. Si cette magie l'emportait, alors Harry se retrouverait totalement impuissant et son balai obéirait à la volonté de Rogue. Cependant, une troisième magie était à l'œuvre. Cette dernière, tout aussi sombre que la seconde, ne semblait pas intéressée par le balai lui-même. En effet, c'était plutôt la présence étrangère qu'elle attaquait directement.

Quelqu'un essayait de protéger Harry.

Heureuse d'avoir un allié inattendu, Hope tendit la main, paume ouverte, vers Harry et projeta sa magie vers lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle se contenta de donner de la puissance à la magie qui protégeait Harry afin de l'aider dans son combat contre celle qui attaquait le balai. Le talent du protecteur, ajouté à la puissance brute d'Hope permirent à Harry de reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de son balai pour grimper dessus et repartir. Les deux magies alliées n'avaient pas encore chassé la troisième mais au moins, elles pouvaient donner le temps nécessaire à Hermione pour faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour empêcher Rogue de continuer.

Harry, qui avait retrouvé son équilibre, et qui était totalement inconscient au combat magique qui se déroulait tout autour de lui, se lança de nouveau dans le match et se mit à virevolter entre les autres joueurs, rendant la tâche de le protéger très difficile pour Hope. Mais au moins, avec un peu de chance, ça rendait également la tâche difficile pour Rogue.

Tout en suivant son ami de la main, la jeune sorcière risqua un petit coup d'œil aux gradins d'en face. Rogue avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Harry et marmonnait de plus en plus vite. Mais quelque chose d'étrange attira le regard de Hope. De la fumée. La Gryffondor applaudit mentalement Hermione alors que Rogue détournait les yeux de Harry pour essayer d'éteindre le feu de sa robe à grand renfort de gestes qui déséquilibrèrent tous ses voisins.

Aussitôt, les deux sombres magies qui se battaient pour le contrôle du balai d'Harry s'évanouirent et Hope put rappeler sa propre puissance à elle, au moment où son ami attrapait le vif d'or. Quand l'Attrapeur des Gryffondor montra à tout le stade la petite boule jaune qu'il venait de pratiquement avaler, la jeune fille applaudit joyeusement avec Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Comment ? demanda Hope sans détourner les yeux des joueurs rouges et or qui volaient en cercle autour du stade.

-Quand tu as tendu la main vers lui, Harry a pu remonter sur son balai. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Oh, je connaissais un sort, que j'avais lu dans un livre à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas pu briser le maléfice mais j'ai pu le contrebalancer le temps qu'Hermione se charge du reste.

-Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit, Hope. Tu ne passes pas trop de temps à la bibliothèque. »

Hope eut un petit rire alors qu'Hermione réapparaissait subitement, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les quatre Gryffondors n'avaient que des questions à la bouche. Pourquoi Rogue avait-il essayé de tuer Harry ? Que gardait le chien à trois têtes –baptisé affectueusement Touffu par Hagrid ? Qui pouvait bien être Nicolas Flamel –autre nom qu'Hagrid avait prononcé, pour le regretter aussitôt – et qu'avait-il à faire dans toute cette histoire ?

Les quatre élèves passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, pour essayer de glaner quelques réponses. Hope, de son côté, savourait le temps supplémentaire qu'elle pouvait passer avec ses amis maintenant qu'elle n'était plus prise par ses recherches pour sa famille. De plus, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Nicolas Flamel, qui occupait constamment l'esprit des trois autres. En effet, Noël avançait à grand pas et avec lui, la perspective de la rencontre avec ses oncles et ses tantes. Elle pourrait alors poser la question à oncle Elijah qui savait toujours plein de choses, selon sa mère. Elle pourrait lui demander ça, entre deux questions sur sa vie, sur son frère cadet –le père de Hope-, sur leur famille… Elle avait tellement hâte de tous les rencontrer, d'apprendre à les connaitre, d'enfin être entourée par les membres de sa famille, et non plus par leurs cercueils. Et ramener ses oncles et ses tantes étaient un pas de plus vers le retour de son père, un miracle qu'Hope n'arrivait plus à attendre à présent. Alors, finalement, Nicolas Flamel et les chiens à trois têtes étaient les dernières de ses préoccupations. C'était simplement un prétexte comme un autre pour passer du temps avec des gens de son âge qu'elle appréciait.

Quelques jours avant les vacances, McGonagall était passée dans la salle commune pour recueillir les noms des personnes qui resteraient au château pendant les vacances. Hope avait été un peu peinée d'entendre le nom d'Harry. Il était facile d'oublier que le garçon enjoué n'avait qu'une tante et un oncle horrible qui l'attendait chez lui. Hope aurait bien aimé l'inviter mais elle présentait que ce Noël qui arrivait devait être vécu en famille. La jeune fille se promit néanmoins que, dès que tous les Mikaelson seraient réunis et en paix, elle inviterait Harry à passer des vacances chez elle. Puis finalement, la jeune sorcière oublia un peu tout cela quand elle apprit que Ron restait également à Poudlard et donc que les garçons ne passeraient pas les fêtes seuls.

C'est donc l'esprit léger mais toujours sans réponses à toutes ses questions sur Nicolas Flamel qu'Hope se réveilla le matin du départ pour Londres. Elle avait déjà fait sa valise la veille et elle prit donc quelques minutes pour se prélasser au lit pendant que le reste du dortoir s'activait. Même Hermione, qui pourtant avait préparé sa valise une semaine auparavant, s'agitait en tous sens, inquiète à l'idée d'oublier des livres et de se retrouver dans l'incapacité d'étudier pendant les vacances. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Hope s'extirpa enfin du lit et alla se laver et s'habiller. Une fois fin prête, elle descendit avec Hermione pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Dans la Grande Salle, les deux Gryffondors retrouvèrent Ron et Harry et vinrent manger avec eux. Tout en mastiquant le même morceau d'œuf pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Hermione finissait de donner ses consignes aux garçons pour les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel à la bibliothèque. Ron, à moitié endormi, n'écoutait pas le moindre mot et Harry agitait simplement la tête au bon moment pour faire croire qu'il s'intéressait sérieusement à ce que disait Hermione. Finalement, cette dernière dut se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas toute l'attention qu'elle méritait car elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et conclut simplement :

« Si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, envoyez-moi un hibou. »

Là, les deux garçons hochèrent sincèrement la tête et Hermione se releva pour aller chercher sa valise. Après un dernier au revoir à ses deux amis, Hope fit de même et suivit Hermione, d'abord jusqu'au dortoir, puis jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où ils attendirent avec les autres élèves le train. Le quai était bondé et seule la neige particulièrement danse venait trancher la marée de robes et de manteaux noirs. Quand le train arriva en gare, les élèves s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans les wagons chauffés en quête de compartiments libres. Avec l'aide de quelques coups de coudes bien placés, Hope se fraya un passage à travers la foule et se trouva une place pour elle et Hermione. Elle souleva sa valise, la glissa dans le porte bagage et prit place sur la banquette, attendant que son amie arrive à s'extirper à son tour de la masse humaine pour la rejoindre. L'agitation se calma rapidement après que le train se soit mis en branle et bientôt les deux jeunes sorcières purent admirer, dans un silence relatif, les terres enneigées d'Ecosse qui défilaient derrière la vitre de leur compartiment. Cependant, quelque chose perturbait désagréablement la quiétude du trajet. Hope chercha un moment autour d'elle d'où pouvait provenir ce sentiment et elle eut rapidement la réponse. Hermione, assise en face d'elle, semblait particulièrement tendue. Elle se mordillait les lèvres tout en se tordant inconsciemment les doigts, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Finalement, Hope se décida à crever l'abcès.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. »

Hermione baissa les yeux comme si elle avait été prise en faute. Finalement, elle se redressa sur son siège et, un air déterminé sur le visage, fit face à Hope.

« Cela fait quelques temps qu'il y a un sujet que je voulais aborder avec toi mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment.

-Eh bien, ce moment-là me semble parfait. Alors vas-y, n'hésite pas.

-Très bien, c'est à propos de ta magie. »

L'encouragement de Hope semblait avoir apaisé Hermione et ce fut sans gêne qu'elle aborda finalement le sujet.

« Ma magie ? répéta Hope. Quel est le problème.

-Depuis le début de l'année, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un truc de bizarre avec ta manière de faire de la magie. Mais ça fait simplement depuis Halloween que j'en suis sure. Plus exactement notre combat contre le troll. Et il y a eu le match de Quidditch également, que Ron m'a raconté. J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. »

Hermione avait soufflé cette dernière phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Hope hésita un moment puis se dit que finalement, elle n'avait pas de raison de cacher toute la vérité à ses amis.

« Tu ne te trompes pas. »

Aussitôt Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, se redressa brutalement de son siège.

« Mais c'est extraordinaire, Hope ! Dans tous les livres que j'ai lus, ils disent qu'il faut des années de pratique pour…

-Attends un instant, Hermione, tu ne sais pas tout, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Hermione se tût. Il n''existait qu'une seule chose que la jeune fille préférait faire plutôt qu'étaler ses savoirs, c'était en acquérir de nouveau. Alors elle se rassit en silence et écouta chaque mot de Hope avec attention.

« Je n'aime pas trop que ça se sache, alors n'en parle pas d'accord ?

-D'accords, promis aussitôt Hermione avec solennité.

-Je viens d'une très très vieille famille de sorcières, basée en Amérique, qui pratique une magie un peu différente de la vôtre. Si je peux faire de la magie avec rien d'autre que mes mains, ce n'est pas que je suis une prodigue, c'est que ma magie d'origine n'est pas liée aux baguettes magiques. Je pratique une branche de magie assez rare qui a donné naissance au Vaudou et qui n'est pratiquée aujourd'hui que par les vieilles communautés de sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. A vrai dire, il est plus facile pour moi de faire de la magie sans baguette qu'avec. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant furieusement :

« Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. C'est surtout une Magie de Rituels, il me semble. C'est une forme de magie très vieille qui prend sa puissance dans deux sources de pouvoir : le sang et la nature. La puissance liée au sang dépend de la lignée de sorcière dont est issue le pratiquant, et celle liée à la nature dépend du territoire auquel est lié le pratiquant. C'est bien ça ? »

Autant Hope adorait passer du temps et vivre des aventures avec Ron et Harry, autant elle préférait discuter avec Hermione. Ses connaissances et sa vivacité d'esprit la surprenait toujours et, même si on pouvait la prendre pour une Madame-Je-Sais-Tout au premier abord, il suffisait d'avoir un minimum de répondant pour pouvoir avoir de vraies conversations intéressantes et vives avec elle. Hope eut donc un petit sourire et acquiesça.

« C'est ça, répondit-elle. Je suis née à La Nouvelle-Orléans, mais je ne fais pas partie du coven des sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans, donc je ne tire pas de magie de ma terre de naissance. Mais je suis la petite fille d'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui ait maitrisé ce type de magie donc je n'ai pas besoin de faire partie d'une communauté pour être une sorcière puissante également. Comme tu l'as dit, une partie de nos pouvoirs est liée à nos ancêtres. »

Hermione observait Hope avec des yeux brillants :

« Mais c'est génial. Tu dois avoir tellement de chose à me raconter sur ce type de magie. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment appris cette magie-là, je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à apprendre aux autres. Et en plus, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler de ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai peur qu'on me pose plein de questions auxquelles je n'aurai pas les réponses. Ecoute, je ne connais pas vraiment la branche de ma famille qui est concernée par cette magie, et je connais encore moins les gens qui la pratiquent. Je ne veux pas me rendre compte que des gens connaissent mieux ma famille que moi, et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si jamais je me mets à en parler. De plus, ce type de sorcières ont plutôt mauvaise réputation et sont souvent mêlées à des évènements tragiques, du fait de leurs rituels magiques, et de leur liens avec l'Au-Delà, alors je n'ai pas envie que ma parenté avec cette magie s'ébruite tant que je ne sais pas exactement qui je suis, tu comprends ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Harry et Ron, ils le savent ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas que je veux le leur cacher. Ils n'ont simplement jamais posé la question, c'est tout. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Si un jour ils se mettent à s'interroger, je leur dirai ce que je t'ai dit. »

Hermione hocha la tête, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« En tout cas Hope, si un jour tu as des questions, ou s'il y a des choses à propos de ta magie que tu ne comprends pas, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je n'en sais évidemment pas plus que toi mais je serais ravie de t'aider à chercher. »

Hope eut un grand et sincère sourire qu'Hermione lui rendit. Finalement, c'était quand même bien d'avoir des amis. Les deux filles continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que le train entre finalement en gare de King's Cross. Prise dans leurs conversations, elles avaient oublié de se changer, ce qu'elles firent alors que le wagon se vidait, si bien qu'une fois qu'elles eurent fini, elles purent sortirent facilement du train sans avoir à marcher sur les pieds de tous les élèves excités de rentrer chez eux. Les deux sorcières poussèrent leurs valises sur le quai, cherchant l'une et l'autre leur parent. Ce fut Hermione qui les trouva les premiers et qui présenta Hope à son père et à sa mère. C'était des moldus à l'air tout à fait charmant qui tinrent à rester aux côtés de Hope jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa mère, ne voulant pas laisser la jeune fille seule dans l'immense gare.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et alors que le quai se vidait, Hope repéra enfin la silhouette longue et féline de sa mère, au milieu de la foule. Ignorant totalement les Granger et sa valise, elle courut vers Hayley qui, alertée par le bruit saccadé des pas, se tourna vers elle au dernier moment. La mère et la fille se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Après onze années à vivre seulement toutes les deux, la séparation avait été plus dure qu'elles ne l'avaient crus et elles restèrent longtemps dans leur étreinte.

« Hope ? »

La jeune fille se détacha de sa mère et fit face à Hermione qui s'était approchée pour lui apporter sa valise.

« Oh, merci.

-De rien. Mes parents et moi allons y aller. »

Monsieur et Madame Granger s'approchèrent à leur tour, accueillant avec un sourire la mère de Hope.

« Vous devez être Madame Mikaelson ? »

Hayley écarquilla les yeux bien qu'elle était visiblement amusée.

« Mon Dieu, non, répondit-elle. Appelez-moi Hayley, ce sera plus simple. »

Elle tendit la main et Monsieur Granger la lui serra :

« Nous sommes Wendell et Monica, les parents d'Hermione. Notre fille nous a beaucoup parlé de la vôtre. Et nous sommes heureux qu'elle ait pu trouver des amis à Poudlard.

-Papa ! s'exclama Hermione, rougissante. »

Hayley se fendit d'un large sourire autant à l'attention des parents Granger que de leur enfant.

« Hope aussi m'a parlé d'Hermione, ainsi que d'un certain Ron et Harry. Je suis sure que ces quatre-là ont démarré une jolie amitié. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On parlera enfin des Mikaelson dans les chapitres à venir. Beaucoup...

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué, c'est tous les mardis.

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter que ce soit en bien ou en mal !** Allez, la bise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** vous connaissez la chanson, je ne possède rien et ne revendique rien.

 **Note :** Juste histoire que vous le sachiez, nous sommes à deux chapitres de ce que je considère être, et de loin, le meilleur chapitre de l'histoire... Vous le dire n'a aucun intérêt mais je suis tellement impatiente de le publier que je fais un espèce de compte à rebours. X)

Remerciements particuliers à **Lor'ella Lovegood** et à la très fidèle **SaraMikaelson** pour avoir pris le temps de commenter cette histoire ! Merci à vous deux.

Sur ce, **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : RÉVEILLON EN FAMILLE**

Hope rouvrit finalement les yeux.

Du revers de la main, elle essuya distraitement la sueur qui perlait de son front, puis elle se redressa, ses jambes, engourdies par la position assise trop longuement tenue, tremblant légèrement sous son poids. Une fois debout, la jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère qui affichait une mine aussi grave que la sienne. Enfin, elle souffla :

« C'est fait. »

Aussitôt, Hayley attira sa fille contre elle et la serra dans ses bras. Hope, quant à elle, tout en savourant l'étreinte de la louve, avait les yeux tournés vers le corps inerte de sa tante qui gisait au milieu d'une dizaine de cercles concentriques, tracés à la craie à même le sol et décorés de runes antiques. Au bout d'un petit moment, la jeune sorcière se détacha un peu de sa mère.

« On devrait vérifier que ça a marché avant de continuer. »

Hayley posa un dernier baisé sur le front de sa fille et s'approcha du corps de Rebekah. Une fois à côté de ce dernier, elle s'accroupit. La louve prit le bras de l'Originel mais arrêta son mouvement pour se tourner vers sa fille.

« Hope, ma chérie… Si ton sortilège n'a pas marché, ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ? Nous trouverons un autre moyen. »

Le cœur de Hope se serra. Elle savait que si son sortilège n'avait pas marché, elle se sentirait affreusement coupable et inutile. Cependant, elle hocha lentement la tête, ne pouvant pas pour autant chasser l'air triste et tendu de son visage. Hayley l'observa un moment puis soupira avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rebekah. Lentement, elle rebroussa la manche de la veste de la Vampire. Hope sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle attendait la sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Finalement, sa mère se tourna vers elle, l'air impénétrable. Avant que ses lèvres ne se tordent en un magnifique sourire.

Hope baissa les yeux vers le poignet de sa tante et vit que la marque maléfique avait disparu. Aussitôt, la jeune sorcière éclata d'un rire autant heureux que nerveux. Hayley se redressa et reprit sa fille dans ses bras. Il avait fallu un temps fou pour préparer le rituel mais leurs efforts venaient de porter leur fruit. La guérison de Rebekah était la dernière chose qu'ils attendaient avant de réveiller toute la petite famille et, en ce matin de 24 décembre, elles y étaient finalement parvenues. Après le petit moment de réconfort entre Hope et Hayley, la louve se dirigea vers le corps de la plus jeune des Originels, le souleva sans effort et le plaça dans son cercueil. Ce dernier, accompagné des autres, siégeait au milieu de la salle de séjour. Les quatre boite mortuaires étaient ouvertes et agencées en cercle, attendant le réveil de leur occupant. Quand Rebekah eut trouvé sa place, Hope se dirigea vers la table basse pour récupérer le remède que sa mère avait créé au cours des derniers mois. Elle l'apporta à Hayley qui le fit couler à moitié entre les lèvres d'Elijah, à moitié entre celles de Kol avant de retourner vers sa fille.

La louve sortit de sa poche une très vieille lettre dans laquelle Freya avait consigné la marche à suivre pour réveiller la famille. Hayley parcouru rapidement les lignes inscrite sous ses yeux, s'assurant que tout était prêt. Hope, quant à elle, retourna vers la table basse et apporta la deuxième potion, celle qu'elle avait confectionnée d'après les consignes de sa tante et qui était censée briser le sortilège de sommeil. Une fois que Hayley eut tout relu pour la centième fois, elle prit des mains de sa fille la potion et s'offrit une très grande et très profonde inspiration.

« Tu es prête ma chérie.

-Oui, répondit aussitôt la jeune sorcière. »

Tentant d'ignorer les battements erratiques de son cœur et la moiteur de ses mains, Hayley s'approcha du corps inerte de Freya.

« Attends ! »

Hayley se figea et se tourna vers sa fille qui venait de s'exclamer brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

-C'est bien lui, Elijah, et lui Kol, hein ? C'est pas l'inverse ?

-Non, ma chérie. C'est bien ça.

-Tant mieux. Si jamais je les avais confondus… »

La voix de Hope mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle disait cette phrase. Hayley fixa un moment sa fille puis posa la potion qu'elle tenait sur le guéridon le plus proche. Une fois les mains libres, elle s'approcha de son enfant et la guida jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elles s'assirent toutes le deux. Hope avait les yeux rivés au sol et semblait particulièrement tendue.

« Ma cœur, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. »

Lentement, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa mère.

« La dernière fois que tu les as réellement vu, tu avais deux ans, mon cœur. C'est normal si tu es anxieuse à l'idée de les revoir, c'est normal si tu n'as aucun souvenir d'eux, c'est normal s'ils te font un peu peur. Et si jamais tu te trompes de prénoms, ils ne t'en voudront absolument pas.

-Maman ?

-Oui, mon ange ?

-J'ai peur qu'ils soient déçus.

-Mais pourquoi ils le seraient ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, ce sont des gens tellement exceptionnels. Ils ont vécu des vies qui sont trop folles et trop remplies pour en faire des romans crédibles. Des légendes sont racontées sur eux depuis toujours. Moi… Moi, j'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. Et si jamais… ils étaient déçus ? Et s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je fasse plus de chose ? »

Hayley était à la fois désarmée et à la fois attendrie par les peurs de sa fille. Elle trouvait cela ironique quand elle repensait à celles qui avaient hantés Klaus depuis le début de cette histoire de paternité. Cela faisait un point commun de plus entre la fille et le père bien qu'Hayley aurait aimé que l'Hybride transmette autre chose à sa progéniture que des angoisses existentielles.

La louve prit son enfant dans ses bras et cette dernière s'y réfugia aussitôt.

« Écoute-moi bien, Hope. D'abord, il faut que tu saches que tes oncles et tes tantes ont plus de mille ans et que toi, tu en as à peine onze. Je suis sure qu'à ton âge, la chose la plus grandiose qu'ait fait Oncle Elijah c'est un collier de fleur pour sa mère. Et en plus, ce n'est pas vrai que tu n'as rien fait. Regarde ce que tu as fait pour Rebekah. Tu t'es battue contre un maléfice pour cette famille et en ça, tu es autant une Mikaelson que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Mais surtout, il faut que tu saches que jamais tu ne nous décevras. Crois-moi, ils ont bien plus peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi que tu n'as peur de les décevoir. »

Hope se redressa un peu et regarda sa mère :

« Vraiment ?

-Oh oui, crois-moi. C'est la grande hantise de ton père. Qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour toi. Que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Mais c'est idiot. C'est mon père ! Je ne pourrais jamais ne pas l'aimer.

-Et tu es sa fille. Et leur nièce –elle fit un geste pour englober les quatre cercueils. Tu n'as rien à faire pour te faire aimer, Hope. Tu es déjà ce qu'ils ont de plus cher et rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ou ne pas faire pourra changer ça.

-Mais quand ils vont découvrir que je n'ai encore rien fait de…

-Mais ils s'en fichent de ça, Hope. Il y a suffisamment d'aventures dans leur vie pour qu'ils n'aillent pas la chercher dans celle des autres. A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que tu puisses faire pour les rendre heureux. »

Hope se redressa d'un coup. Quoi que ce soit, elle serait prête à le faire. Elle serait prête à tout faire pour rendre sa famille heureuse.

« C'est quoi ? Je t'en supplie, maman, dit-moi ce que c'est ?

-Etre heureuse. C'est la seule chose qui compte pour eux. Te voir sourire, c'est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance aux yeux de ton père, de tes oncles et de tes tantes et apprendre que tu as vécu heureuse et en sécurité pendant ces onze années leur permettra de savoir que leur sacrifice a eu un sens. »

Hope prit une grande inspiration en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle hocha finalement la tête et offrit un grand sourire à sa mère. Cette dernière caressa délicatement la joue de sa fille :

« Voilà. C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent voir. C'est la seule chose qui les intéresse.

-Allez, maman. Il est temps de les ressusciter, pour qu'on puisse préparer le repas du réveillon tous ensemble ! »

Hayley eut un léger rire.

« Je suis sure que ton oncle Kol sera ravi d'apprendre qu'on l'a ramené juste à temps pour qu'il puisse aider en cuisine. »

Hope rit également et observa sa mère se lever et reprendre la potion abandonnée sur le guéridon. Elle s'approcha lentement du cercueil de Freya et fit glisser quelques gouttes du liquide entre les lèvres de la femme endormie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Rebekah pour qui elle répéta les mêmes gestes. Une fois devant le cercueil de Kol, elle souleva un peu le col de la chemise du Vampire pour observer son cou intact.

« Le remède a marché, Hope. Il n'y a plus de trace de morsure ! s'exclama Hayley en faisant ingurgité la mixture à l'Originel devant elle. »

Enfin, elle répéta le même procédé pour Elijah avant de reposer le bol à présent vide sur la table basse et de rejoindre sa fille sur le canapé.

Les deux femmes attendirent dans un silence de plus en plus tendu. Elles observaient avec attention le corps inerte de Freya attendant le moindre signe si bien qu'elles sursautèrent violemment quand l'ainé des Mikaelson commença à s'agiter. Aussitôt, Hayley se redressa d'un bond et se rua vers le cercueil de Freya :

« Hey, Freya ? Tu m'entends ? »

L'interpellée grogna légèrement avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Ses yeux larmoyants prirent un certain temps à s'adapter avant de discerner enfin le visage au-dessus d'elle.

« H-Hayley ? C'est toi ? »

Hayley saisit le bras de Freya et l'aida à se relever puis à s'extirper du cercueil. Une fois debout, elle aida la sorcière à tenir en équilibre sur ses jambes engourdies. Quand enfin Freya arrêta de vaciller, Hayley la prit dans un bras avec un soupire de joie.

« C'est bon Freya, on a tout fait. On vous a guéri tous les quatre et on vous a réveillé. Vous êtes à la maison, à présent, et devine quoi ?

-Quoi ? demanda Freya encore un peu hagarde.

-Joyeux noël ! »

Freya éclata de rire et serra fort Hayley contre elle. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, elle dut se détacher et elle porta alors son attention sur l'autre occupante de la pièce, qui se tenait en retrait, à quelques pas du canapé.

« Hope, c'est toi ? »

La jeune sorcière hocha fébrilement la tête, incapable de parler.

« Que tu as grandis ! »

On sentait un mélange d'émerveillement et de tristesse dans cette exclamation. Aussitôt, Hayley se rendit compte du nombre d'année qui s'était écoulé. Et, bien que Hope soit totalement inconsciente à cela, Freya et Hayley eurent la même pensée.

Quand Niklaus allait se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué dans la vie de sa fille…

Avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant, Hayley intervint.

« Oui, en effet. Elle n'est plus le bébé que tu as connu. A présent, c'est une jeune fille et une très grande sorcière. C'est elle qui a soigné Rebekah, tu peux être fière de ta nièce.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Freya. »

Hope devint cramoisie et baissa légèrement la tête.

« Eh bien, moi qui m'imaginait déjà guider ma nièce sur les chemins de la magie, je vois qu'elle ne m'a pas attendu pour devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! »

Hayley offrit un grand sourire à sa fille. Même si cette dernière était toujours anxieuse, son angoisse de décevoir venait d'être totalement soufflée par quelques mots venant de sa tante qu'elle admirait tant. Un grognement derrière eux les fit tous faire volte-face. Rebekah s'extirpait tant bien que mal de son cercueil et, le regard brumeux et le visage un peu perdu, elle observait ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

« Bienvenue de l'autre côté, ma sœur, souffla Freya avec un sourire.

-Du bon ou du mauvais ?

-Juge par toi-même. »

Rebekah regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur Hope.

« Oh mon dieu. Hope ? »

Aussitôt, Rebekah se précipita vers sa nièce et l'enlaça. Hope, soulagée que les choses soient aussi faciles et spontanées avec sa tante, rendit l'étreinte avec joie. Les vêtements de la Vampire sentait un peu la poussière, dû évidemment au fait qu'ils avaient prêt de neufs ans, mais la jeune sorcière n'y prit pas garde et savoura l'étreinte de l'Originel. Quand cette dernière se sépara de sa nièce, elle prit un peu de recul pour mieux l'observer.

« Tu es vraiment devenue une très belle jeune fille, Hope. »

Hope, rougissant, se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux mais ne put empêcher un grand sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres.

« Ca fait combien d'année qu…

-Ah… Putain de merde… »

Les quatre filles se tournèrent vers Kol qui venait tout juste de s'assoir dans son cercueil et qui avait la tête prise dans l'étau de ses mains.

« Kol ! s'exclama Freya. Il y a une jeune demoiselle ici. Surveille ton langage. »

Kol n'eut pas l'air de s'apercevoir plus que ça qu'on lui parlait. Freya et Hayley se dirigèrent vers lui pour l'aider tandis que Rebekah restait avec Hope, un bras amical autour des épaules. Quand Kol se fut relevé, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir la luminosité ambiante.

« Y a que moi qui ait le mal de tête carabiné le plus violent de l'histoire de la création ?

-Ce doit être un effet secondaire du remède contre le venin de Marcel, viens. »

Freya aida Kol à s'assoir sur le canapé, posa sa main sur le front moite de son frère et murmura quelques mots dans une langue étrange.

« Ca va mieux ?

-Ouais, on va dire ça. »

Tous se turent en observant Kol si bien que personne ne loupa le léger soupir qui venait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le dernier cercueil encore occupé.

Elijah ne s'était pas réveillé mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et les muscles de son visages tendus. Il n'était pas très loin de la conscience. Hayley sentit son cœur se figer. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Pendant onze ans, à chaque fois que Hope était couchée, la louve descendait dans la cave, ouvrait le cercueil d'Elijah, s'asseyait sur le rebord et observait ce visage placide et calme, caressait ces joues glacées et ces cheveux sombres. Et pendant son voyage aux Etats-Unis, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en avant dans sa quête, elle se prenait à rêver du moment où elle pourrait enfin réveiller Elijah. Et là, après onze ans à observer ce visage placide, les muscles sous la fine et pâle peau prenaient enfin vie et ses rêves éveillés étaient sur le point de se réaliser.

Tout le monde put sentir le brusque changement d'ambiance et Rebekah se décida à prendre les devants. Elle saisit sa nièce par le coude et s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

« Dis, Hope, tu nous fais visiter ?

-D'accord, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de Freya et de Rebekah mais le petit groupe s'arrêta en s'apercevant que Kol ne s'était pas levé. Freya se tourna vers lui :

« Bon, tu viens Kol ?

-Je visiterai la maison plus tard.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour visiter la maison, souffla Hope, un peu intimidé par le Vampire. C'est juste pour laisser un peu de temps à maman et oncle Elijah. »

Tous les Mikaelson se tournèrent vers la plus jeune des leurs.

« On ne te la fait pas, à toi ! fit Rebekah avec un grand sourire.

-Il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à avoir une petite maline pour nièce ! enchérit Freya. »

Cette fois, Hope ne put dissimuler le sourire fier qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle fit quelques pas vers Kol et lui saisit la main :

« Viens, oncle Kol. Je veux vous montrer ma chambre. »

Kol se leva et, la main toujours dans celle de la jeune fille, se laissa entrainer par sa nièce à l'étage, en compagnie de ses sœurs. Hope, elle, menait la marche, heureuse. En fait, la retrouvaille avec ses oncles et tantes avait été moins gênante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée et elle avait à présent hâte de montrer à tous ces gens, qui avaient bercés ses histoires d'enfant, l'endroit où elle vivait.

Hope ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sauta sur son lit, faisant face à ses tantes et à son oncle qui entraient tour-à-tour dans sa chambre. Freya s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit tandis que Rebekah et Kol observait la chambre de leur nièce. Kol s'arrêta un moment pour observer une feuille épinglée au-dessus du bureau en bois blanc

« Pourquoi tu as une copie de maths où tu as eu deux sur vingt accrochée sur le mur ? »

Hope rougit un peu à l'annonce de la note mais réussi finalement à articuler :

« C'est pour le commentaire…

-Oh. Alors… _Aucun talent pour les mathématiques, avez-vous envisagé une carrière dans le dessin ?_... Pourquoi a-t-il marqué ça ?

-C'est parce que j'ai résolu tous les problèmes, non pas avec des formules, mais avec des croquis, des schémas et des dessins. Le professeur n'était pas content mais j'étais plutôt fière de son commentaire.

-Tu dessines ? demanda Freya, ce qui fit sourire tous les Mikaelson à la surprise d'Hope.

-Oui, c'est l'une de mes passions.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Rebekah. On pourra voir tes dessins, un jour ?

-Bien sûr ! fit Hope, fière malgré elle que sa famille s'intéresse à ses passions. Ils sont dans le tiroir du haut de mon bureau. »

Rebekah ouvrit le tiroir en question et en sortit le premier dessin qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle observa un moment avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je connais un père qui sera très fier de sa fille, souffla-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux autres. »

Hope se redressa de son lit, soudainement très attentive.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ton père adore dessiner, c'est sa plus grande passion, indiqua Rebekah.

-Le seul truc qu'il fait bien.

-N'écoute pas ton oncle, intervint Freya, lui et ton père passe leur temps à se charrier mutuellement. »

Rebekah reposa le dessin et s'apprêtait à en prendre un autre quand la voix de Hayley, provenant du rée-de-chaussé, leur parvint, étouffée :

« Les Mikaelson ! Vous êtes attendus en bas ! Nous avons un repas de Noël à préparer. »

Les trois Originels, suivis par Hope, regagnèrent l'étage inférieur. Toute la maisonnée se retrouva rapidement dans la large cuisine ouverte de cette demeure de la banlieue londonienne. En entrant dans la pièce, Kol soupira :

« Comment ça, préparer le repas ? Vous pouviez pas attendre que tout soit prêt avant de nous réveiller ? Qu'on soit là juste à temps pour manger ? »

Rebekah donna un coup de coude à Kol et le frère et la sœur se chamaillèrent un instant mais Hope n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le deuxième de ses oncles, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu éveillé. De toute sa famille, son père mis à part évidemment, Elijah était celui qui intimidait le plus la jeune fille. Pour une seule raison.

Quelques années auparavant, Hope s'était réveillée en sueur suite à un cauchemar dans lequel elle se faisait poursuivre par des taupes munies de tournevis. Elle s'était alors précipitée dans la chambre de sa mère, en quête de réconfort, mais trouva l'endroit vide. Elle avait donc fait le tour de la maison et avait finalement trouvé sa mère. Elle était dans la cave, assise sur le rebord du cercueil d'oncle Elijah.

Cette nuit-là, Hope vit pour la première et la dernière fois sa mère pleurer.

Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre sa mère et son oncle mais jamais elle n'avait abordé le sujet. Et à présent, voir l'oncle en question bien vivant devant elle l'intimidait beaucoup.

Elijah, dans toute la splendeur opulente de son costume trois pièces, s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, ignorant le vacarme que sa fratrie faisait juste à côté. Une fois devant Hope, il s'arrêta, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Hope.

-M-moi aussi, souffla tant bien que mal la jeune fille. »

Pendant un moment, Elijah observa sa nièce et il dut voir quelque chose puisque son sourire se fit plus lointain, plus nostalgique. Il lâcha finalement dans un souffle si léger que seule Hope entendit :

« Tu as les yeux de ton père. »

Hope baissa le regard. Elle sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle avait eu raison. Ramener sa famille la faisait se sentir plus près que jamais de son père.

Elle avait ses yeux… Fièrement, elle releva les orbes bleu-vert vers son oncle, la peur et l'anxiété les ayant désertés. Les deux Mikaelson restèrent un moment à s'observer avant qu'Hope ne se jette en avant et n'enfuisse son visage contre le torse de son oncle. Elle enserra le ventre du Vampire, trop petite pour dépasser son sternum, et inspira à plein nez l'odeur rassurante de son oncle, qui imprégnait le costume et se mêlait à celle de la poussière.

Elijah, de son côté, fut un moment surpris par ce brusque élan mais finit par enlacer également sa nièce, posant une main rassurante sur la longue chevelure brune. Puis, il se pencha doucement, posa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant et murmura solennellement :

« Hope. Je te promets que je te ramènerai ton père. Tu as ma parole. »

Sans se détacher de l'étreinte, Hope releva la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de son oncle.

« Maman m'a dit que tu tenais toujours parole.

-C'est vrai. Et ce que je fais toujours, aussi, c'est tout faire pour rassembler les membres de ma famille. »

Hope détailla encore un moment le visage de son oncle, comme si elle jaugeait sa détermination et sa volonté, et finalement elle acquiesçât.

« Viens, allons aider ta mère. Nous avons un Noël à fêter. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à écrire une petite review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER :** Comme vous le savez, je n'ai et ne revendique rien.

 **NOTE :** Alors voici le chapitre 7. Pour être vis-à-vis de vous et de moi-même, c'est le plus court et le moins bon MAIS il va être suivi par le plus long et le meilleur, selon moi...

Merci beaucoup à **SaraMikaelson** , **Karina Alcntara** , **Lor'ella Lovegood** et **ronlol2** pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Et pour ceux qui veulent voir un peu de notre Niklaus préféré, je ne dirais rien, mais je tiens simplement à rappeler que mon chapitre préféré est le prochain, donc surement qu'il s'y passe un truc que j'avais hâte de voir arriver... Après, je dis ça, je dis rien... ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : PARTIR OU REVENIR ?**

L'agrandissement de la famille s'était formidablement bien passé. Hope était chaque matin ravie de se lever pour passer du temps avec ses oncles et ses tantes, pour apprendre à les connaitre. C'était des hommes et des femmes fascinants qui avaient toujours pleins d'anecdotes incroyables à raconter. Hope adorait découvrir les multiples facettes de ces gens et écouter les histoires sur sa famille. Ils ne parlaient jamais des sombres épisodes de leur passé, ceux qu'on pouvait éventuellement trouver dans les livres, mais, à la place, ils racontaient les histoires que n'avait pas pu raconter Hayley. A présent, Hope s'endormait au récit d'une rencontre avec Michelangelo, à la description de l'ascension de l'Evrest, ou encore avec la véritable histoire des templiers.

Elle aimait surtout que son oncle Elijah lui raconte des histoires. Comme l'avait décrit sa mère, c'était un homme très au courant de ce qui se passait et qui avait toujours réponses aux interminables questions que posait sa nièce. Rebekah, elle, ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux histoires de famille et préférait sortir avec Hope, lui montrer Londres, faire du shopping avec elle –parce qu'apparemment la garde-robe de la plus jeune des Mikaelson laissait tristement à désirer. Avec Freya, par ailleurs, c'était davantage la magie qui les unissait. Hope était fascinée par tout ce que sa tante avait à lui apprendre. Elle avait plus progressé en deux semaine avec Freya qu'en quatre mois à Poudlard ou encore qu'en onze ans de vie avant cela. Enfin, Kol était le plus drôle des quatre. Avec lui, plus rien ne semblait grave ni n'avait d'importance. C'était le seul qui parvenait à lui faire oublier, au moins un peu, l'absence de son père qui se faisait terriblement sentir dans cette maison peuplée par ses frères et sœurs. Au final, chaque Originel avait très rapidement trouvé une place unique dans le cœur et dans la vie de Hope, et la jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi entourée, aimée et protégée que pendant cette trop courte période de vacance.

Ce fut la plus belle semaine qu'Hope ait eu le plaisir de vivre. Elle n'en revenait pas de son bonheur, chaque matin, à l'heure de découvrir sa grande famille autour de la table du petit déjeuné. Finalement, une seule dispute éclata au cours de ces vacances et elle garda le ton de la conversation polie, la présence d'Hope l'obligeant. Le matin du vingt-cinq décembre, la question de la suite des évènements fut abordée.

Elijah et Rebekah était partisans d'une intervention rapide et directe. Allez à la Nouvelle Orléans, trouver Niklaus et revenir. Freya, elle, était convaincu qu'il était impossible de retourner à la Nouvelle Orléans maintenant, et qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre et d'élaborer un plan. Kol, pour sa part, soulignait sans cesse qu'ils avaient beaucoup à perdre dans l'histoire, et qu'il serait idiot de retourner dans la ville de Marcel sans un moyen de le tuer et de s'immuniser contre ses morsures. Finalement, il fut décidait qu'ils attendraient ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances et qu'ils aviseraient ensuite. Après ce désaccord, ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet et le reste de la période de fête se passa dans la bonne humeur générale, malgré l'ombre de Klaus qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin, et Hope sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter sa famille. Pendant un moment, elle avait même sérieusement envisagé l'idée d'arrêter Poudlard. Elle se sentait plus utile et à sa place au sein de sa famille que dans le grand château. Elle en avait parlé à ses parents et ils avaient tous essayé de la dissuadé de quitter l'école. Mais ils savaient très bien que si, réellement, Hope ne voulait pas y retourner, ils ne la forceraient pas. Les quelques jours qui précédèrent la rentrée virent défiler pléthores d'arguments pour pousser Hope à retourner à Poudlard mais ce ne fut que le soir de la veille du départ qu'elle prit sa décision finale. Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, Elijah monta dans sa chambre. Elle pensait qu'il venait simplement dire bonne nuit mais sut que ce n'était pas le cas quand il vint s'assoir en silence au bord de son lit. Rajustant distraitement les couvertures autour de sa nièce, Elijah demanda en chuchotant, comme pour ne pas troubler l'ambiance silencieuse de la chambre à coucher :

« Tu as pris ta décision pour Pourdlard.

-Je pense que oui. Je pense que je ne devrais pas y retourner. »

Hope avait répondu mais eut du mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Elijah avait été le seul à ne pas avoir donné son avis sur le sujet et la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce que son oncle l'aborde ce soir :

« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

Hope se tut et réfléchit un moment. Sa mère, ses tantes et son oncle lui avait donné de nombreuses raisons pour retourner au château mais Elijah était le premier à lui demander les sienne :

« Parce que… Parce que je veux être utile. Mon père s'est sacrifié pour moi, et c'est mon devoir d'aller l'aider. »

Elijah ouvrit la bouche mais Hope l'interrompu :

« Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire, oncle Elijah.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Si. Tu vas dire que je n'ai pas de devoir. Que je n'ai que onze ans. Que je serais plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Que c'est là-bas que je suis utile à notre famille.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, Hope. »

Hope ne répondit pas mais on voyait bien qu'elle ne croyait son oncle qu'à moitié.

« J'allais demander si tu te plaisais, dans cette école.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Si Hope, c'est exactement là que se trouve la question. Tu sais quelle est la plus grande peur de ton père ? »

Hope s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans les coussins. Au cours des vacances, tout le monde avait tenté d'éviter le sujet du père, sans comprendre que c'était exactement de cela que voulait parler Hope.

« Non, c'est quoi ?

-C'est toi.

-Q-quoi ? Il a peur de moi ?

-Pas de toi, en tant que personne. Mais il a peur de te décevoir, oui. Il a peur de ne pas avoir été un bon père. Et le fait est qu'il a raté neuf ans de ta vie, Hope. Neuf ans qui ne pourront jamais être rattrapés. Il va surement se considérer comme le père le plus décevant qu'une fille puisse imaginer. La seule chose qui pourrait l'aider un peu à surmonter ça, c'est de revenir pour apprendre que sa fille a été heureuse. Qu'en se sacrifiant, il a offert à sa fille une vie épanouie. Alors, certes il n'aura pas partagé ces neuf années avec toi, mais il aura permis à son enfant d'être heureuse. C'est pour ça que, si tu veux aider ton père, en effet, tu dois aller à Poudlard, là où tu es heureuse. Crois-moi, Klaus ne veut pas se réveiller pour apprendre que sa fille a dû se battre pour lui. Tu imagines la culpabilité qui sera la sienne alors ? Et par ailleurs… Cela peut être dur à entendre mais tu dois comprendre quelque chose, Hope. Tu es peut-être une sorcière puissante mais là-bas, à la Nouvelle Orléans, tu ne nous aideras pas. Nous sommes quatre Vampires Originels, aidés par une sorcière qui a près de cent fois ton âge. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses nous apporter, Hope.

Si tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, c'est ton choix et tu sais bien que tout le monde ici le respectera. Mais tu dois avoir parfaitement conscience de ce que tu choisis, Hope. Tu dois définir ce qui est le plus important pour toi, entre te donner l'impression d'être utile ou donner l'impression à ton père que son sacrifice a servi à quelque chose. »

Hope sentit malgré elle les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que tout ce que disait son oncle était vrai, mais elle sentait quand même sa gorge et son cœur se serrer. Elijah caressa doucement du pouce la joue de sa nièce, essuyant au passage les larmes qui les dévalaient.

« Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, Hope, mais…

-Non. »

Hope prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de repousser ses larmes.

« J'avais besoin de l'entendre et personne d'autre ne me l'aurait dit. »

Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle éclata en sanglot. Elijah la serra contre lui et Hope pleura tout son soul sur le col de la veste de costume de son oncle.

« Je veux mon papa.

-Tu l'auras, Hope. Je t'ai promis que je le ramènerais et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Elijah continua à bercer l'enfant contre lui, pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots fassent doucement place à la respiration profondément et régulière caractéristique du sommeil. Lentement, avec mille précautions, le Vampire allongea l'enfant sur le lit, la couvrant des couvertures et rajustant les coussins. Il observa un moment cette enfant assoupie et ses joues rougies et rendues humides par les larmes. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne le supportait pas. Il rendrait à cette fille son père. Quoi que pensaient les autres membres de sa fratrie, dès que Hope serait en sécurité à Poudlard, il partirait à la recherche de son frère. Fort de cette résolution, il se leva et laissa sa nièce dans un monde de rêve qu'il espérait plus beau que celui-ci.

Le lendemain, tous les Mikaelson actuellement en état de bouger étaient sur le quai de King's Cross pour dire au revoir à leur nièce. Les alentours de la grande locomotive rouge étaient bondés. Les familles, enveloppées de grands manteaux et écharpes, se disaient au revoir avec animation, gaité et tristesse. Hope, au milieu de ce brouhaha humain, salua sa famille avec beaucoup d'émotion. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que quelques têtes se tournaient vers ses oncles et tantes. Oh, pas beaucoup. A peine une dizaine sur les plusieurs centaines de personnes présentent, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que quelques sorciers connaissaient de vue les Mikaelson. Et, à en juger par leurs expressions, ils ne devaient pas être très heureux ni à l'aise avec l'idée de la présence des Originels près d'eux. Hope se força à ignorer cela et, après avoir longuement dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle se prépara à partir. Juste avant de monter dans le train, Hope se ravisa, horrifiée. Elle avait totalement oublié. Elle se précipita vers ses oncles et ses tantes et, à toute vitesse, s'exclama :

« J'ai oublié de vous poser une question importante. Vous savez qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

-Evidemment, fit Kol. C'est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à créer la Pierre Philosophale. Un homme des plus ennuyeux vraiment. J'ai diné chez lui, une fois, c'était l'un des repas les plus longs qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre ! Je ne suis pas au courant des dernières nouvelles du monde magique mais, si personne n'a détruit la pierre philosophale, il doit être encore vivant aujourd'hui. Il doit avoir aux alentours de 600 ans ou quelque chose du genre.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, Hope ? demanda Hayley.

-Oh, on a juste évoqué ce nom en cours d'histoire de la magie et je me demandais qui c'était, c'est tout. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle redit au revoir à tout le monde et se précipita dans le train qui ferma ses portes juste derrière elle. Fière d'avoir toutes les réponses, elle traina sa grosse valise derrière elle jusqu'à enfin reconnaitre la silhouette d'Hermione, seule, dans un compartiment.

Le soir même, les deux filles étaient réunies avec les garçons dans un coin isolé de la salle commune et Hope répétait à voix basse tout ce que son oncle Kol lui avait appris. Les jeunes Gryffondors étaient stupéfaits alors que de nouvelles pièces venaient trouver leur place dans ce vaste puzzle :

« Je me souviens où j'avais déjà vu ce nom ! s'exclama Harry. Je me disais bien qu'il me rappelait quelque chose. Je l'ai lu au dos de la carte de chocogrenouille de Dumbledore. Elle disait que lui et Nicolas Flamel étaient amis.

-C'est sûr, intervint Hermione, le chien doit garder la pierre. Je parie que c'est Flamel en personne qui a demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore.

-Une pierre qui fabrique de l'or et te rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que Rogue cherche à la récupérer. N'importe qui la voudrait pour lui tout seul.

-Et c'est normal qu'on ait rien trouvé dans les livres sur les mages contemporains, conclut Hope. Il a plus de 600 ans ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Tout commençait à se mettre en place dans leur esprit. Gringotts, Rogue, sa morsure, le chien, l'attaque sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais les jeunes gens ne savaient pas réellement ce qu'il convenait de faire. C'était évident que personne n'allait les croire s'ils se mettaient à accuser Rogue de voler la pierre. D'un autre côté ils ne savaient pas exactement comment leur professeur comptait si prendre pour commettre ce larcin. Et quand bien même ils savaient quand, où et comment intervenir, ils ne feraient jamais le poids contre un sorcier adulte, professeur qui plus est. Ne leur restait donc plus qu'à attendre et à rester attentif, en espérant que Rogue trahirait quoi que ce soit qui permettrait aux Gryffondor d'avertir les autres professeurs. Et en même temps, pour le moment, rien n'indiquait que le voleur avait réussi à passer le chien à trois têtes, et peut-être même n'y parviendrait-il jamais.

Les quatre Première Année s'accordèrent sur cette conclusion et, après avoir relu une dernière fois leurs devoirs de vacances, ils convinrent qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire ce soir et qu'il était amplement temps d'aller se coucher. Au moins, pour la première fois, ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon avec moins de questions dans la tête que la veille. Hope et Hermione quittèrent les garçons au sommet de l'escalier et s'engouffrèrent dans leur dortoir, où Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà profondément endormies. Les deux filles se changèrent rapidement et se glissèrent sous les couvertures.

Même si sa famille lui manquait affreusement, Hope fut contrainte de constater qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse d'être de retour dans cette école, qui demeurait enchanteresse malgré les professeurs fous, les chiens à trois têtes et les trolls qui s'y baladaient. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, sans se douter le moins du monde d'à quel point la nuit qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre aller changer les choses pour elle.

Cette nuit-là, Hope fit en effet un bien étrange rêve.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Des commentaires ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DICLAIMER :** Comme d'hab, je n'ai ni ne gagne rien...

 **NOTE :** Voilà, enfin. Ce chapitre et le suivant sont mes préférés de cette fanfiction, ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire et ceux que j'avais le plus hâte de publier. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ;) ! **Note importante en bas-de-page !**

Merci beaucoup **Lor'ella** pour ta review et, après le chapitre "Niklaus", il y aura le chapitre "aventure" à proprement parler...

Sur ce, **Enjoy** !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : REVE ETRANGE  
**

Cette nuit-là, Hope fit un rêve étrange.

Elle était au milieu d'une forêt danse mais particulièrement lumineuse, ce qui était étonnant étant donné que les arbres majestueux, aux feuillages denses, cachaient complétement le ciel. La jeune sorcière évolua avec joie dans ce décor merveilleux. L'étrangeté de l'ensemble aurait troublé l'âme la plus naïve mais, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi, Hope avait la certitude profondément ancrée en elle qu'elle était en sécurité. Que rien ici ne lui voulait du mal. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Elle avait cette sensation que jamais elle n'avait été autant en sécurité qu'entre ces arbres gigantesques aux branches tendues vers elle comme autant de bras protecteurs. En temps normal, elle aurait surement remarqué que la nature même semblait réagir à sa présence : les rayons de lumières empruntaient des courbes irréelles pour éclairer son chemin, les feuillages les plus denses s'ouvraient devant elle et se refermaient dans son dos, les herbes qu'elle foulait du pied devenaient plus vertes et fleurissaient pour former un tapis multicolore dans son sillage. Mais Hope ne remarqua rien de cela. Elle continua à voltiger entre les troncs, dansant tantôt avec la lumière, tantôt avec le vent, tantôt avec le chant de lointains oiseaux.

Elle aurait aimé déambuler dans ce sanctuaire secret pendant les quelques heures qui la séparaient du matin mais une vision subit détruisit absolument le cadre.

Au milieu du tapis d'herbe et de terre tendre, non loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hope aperçut entre les buissons une silhouette prostrée. Avec appréhension mais toujours sans peur, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la masse tremblotante et découvrit, gisant par terre, un gigantesque loup aux longs crocs apparents. Le pelage de neige de l'animal reflétait les lumières de la forêt en une myriade d'halos irisés. Le spectacle était saisissant mais il aurait pu être parfait si le blanc éclatant n'était pas souillé de larges tâches vermeilles. Le loup saignait.

Hope considéra un moment les crocs et les grognements menaçants de l'animal et remarqua avec un étonnement calme qu'ils ne lui inspiraient pas la moindre peur. Le loup, symbole de sauvagerie, ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle en avait la certitude. Mais elle eut également l'impression que la douleur de la bête était également sa douleur à elle et elle avait l'impression que c'était son propre sang qui coulait des blessures béantes sur le pelage blanc. Alors elle s'approcha, lentement, et s'agenouilla entre les pattes étendues du loup. Elle posa une main tendre sur le ventre de l'animal, sentant le corps entier sous elle trembler aux rythmes de respirations laborieuses et de battements de cœur erratiques. Elle caressa avec mille prudences les longs poils blancs et soigneux, collés par le sang et la transpiration. Sensible aux souffrances de cet animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle sentit des larmes brûlantes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle pleurait. Elle. Elle qui s'interdisait la faiblesse. La vue du loup agonisant lui déchirait littéralement le cœur.

Hope ferma un instant les yeux pour concentrer sa magie. Elle devait absolument apaiser la bête prostrée devant elle. Pourtant, quand bien même elle sentait très bien sa magie, puissante et brûlante, courir dans ses veines, tous ses efforts étaient vains, elle ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur le loup. Alors la jeune sorcière ferma les yeux plus fort et essaya encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompe, la faisant violemment sursauter :

« Ça ne sert à rien. On ne peut pas l'aider. »

Hope rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour voir qui venait de parler. La vision, comme celle du loup, s'incrusta au plus profond de ses rétines. C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle. Il était brun, aux yeux sombres qui tranchaient avec la douceur qui s'en dégager. L'enfant inspirait la confiance, la sérénité et la joie. Mais Hope n'aurait su dire si cela était dû au sourire calme et sincère qui jouait sur ses lèvres ou au fait qu'il était radieux. Littéralement. Il irradiait d'une douce lumière jaune, comme un halo de grâce et de bonté qui l'envelopperait. Là, entre les branches enlacées, illuminé d'une clarté presque divine, la surplombant de toute sa taille, le garçon avait les allures d'une apparition biblique aux yeux de la jeune sorcière.

Lentement, gardant toujours son sourire bienveillant, le garçon s'agenouilla face à Hope, le corps agonisant du loup entre eux. A hauteur d'yeux, il paraissait plus humain, plus proche. Mais aussi plus protecteur. Peut-être que Hope se sentait en sécurité dans cette forêt parce que c'était la demeure de cet ange de lumière et de joie. Délicatement, le garçon posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui était toujours sur les longs poils blancs du loup. La peau de l'ange était douce et chaude, comme ses yeux. Dans un souffle, l'apparition avertit Hope :

« Ta magie n'aura pas d'effet sur lui. »

Hope dû prendre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et comprendre le sens de la phrase de cet être étrange :

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Il n'existe pas réellement. Comme moi. »

D'une lente torsion du poignet, Hope tourna la paume de sa main, qui avant était contre la fourrure brûlante de l'animal, vers le ciel pour saisir entre ses longs doigts ceux du garçon. Sentant cette peau contre la sienne, elle releva les yeux vers ceux sépia qui lui faisaient face.

« Je sens ta main pourtant.

-Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment là non plus. »

Le garçon lâcha la main de la sorcière et baissa des yeux tristes vers le loup qui venait de pousser un long râle de douleur. D'une voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas déranger l'animal, il continua :

« Lui et moi, nous sommes des symboles.

-Je ne suis pas un symbole, moi !

-Non. Tu es une projection.

-Une… Une projection ?

-Oui. Tu es quelque part. Ailleurs. Je ne sais pas où. Et ton esprit est ici. »

Le loup grogna longuement et les deux enfants se turent, comme par respect pour son martyr. Dans un souffle brisé, Hope supplia :

« On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Non. Il doit souffrir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour protéger notre créateur.

-Votre créateur ? Comment ça ?

-Celui qui a créé cet endroit. Nous sommes ses gardiens. Des symboles qui tiennent la souffrance et le danger à l'écart. »

L'apparition, suivant les gestes de la sorcière, se mit à caresser délicatement le museau de l'animal qui grognait, et gémissait, et soufflait.

« Lui, il le protège du monde. Moi je le protège de lui-même.

-Comment ça ?

-Le loup, c'est le monstre. C'est l'insensible, le fort, le survivant, l'indestructible. Celui qui prend sur lui la souffrance, qui l'endure, qui protège notre créateur de la peine, de la perte, de la mort même. C'est pour cela qu'il doit souffrir. Car ainsi, notre créateur ne souffre pas. Mieux encore, la douleur rend le loup plus fort, plus fou. Plus sauvage. Plus on lui inflige de souffrance, plus il sera en mesure d'en infliger aux autres. Et plus il pourra prendre sur lui tous les vices du monde et nous en protéger. »

Hope se tût et détailla l'animal qui gisait devant elle. Elle comprenait ce que disait le garçon. On voyait dans les yeux bestiaux une lueur froide de pure détermination, et si son corps criait sa souffrance, son regard semblait la transformer en colère, en rage implacable. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu l'apaiser. Elle aurait voulu le délivrer de sa douleur pour qu'il s'affranchisse de sa haine. Ne supportant pas cette vision qui lui déchirait le cœur, elle leva les yeux vers le garçon.

« Et toi ?

-Moi ?... Moi, je suis l'humanité. Ou du moins le souvenir qu'en a mon créateur. Je suis là pour tenir à distance le passé et le futur. Pour garder loin de son cœur et de sa tête le doute, la peur, la folie. La solitude surtout. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et je l'écoute. Souvent. Parfois je lui parle. Des fois, aussi, on joue ensemble. –il laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui se répercuta entre les arbres gigantesques- Mais surtout, je suis là pour le protéger de rien.

-Comment ça, de rien ?

-Le loup le protège. Moi je lui donne la sensation d'être protégé.

-Votre créateur a fait le loup pour le monde et toi pour lui-même… »

Hope hocha la tête, assimilant et comprenant ce qu'on lui disait. Elle rebaissa douloureusement les yeux vers le loup. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir autant souffrir. Pourtant… C'était peut-être un simple effet de son imagination ou de son orgueil… Mais elle avait l'impression que ses caresses adoucissaient les yeux enragés de l'animal et calmaient au moins un peu sa respiration erratique. Alors elle caressa avec application les quelques centimètres de peau entre les deux orbes ambrés de la bête, lui souriant tendrement. Il y eu de longues minutes de silence que seul le chant d'oiseaux lointains vint perturber avant que le garçon n'intervienne d'une voix enjouée :

« Tu veux le rencontrer ?

-Qui ça ?

-Notre créateur. Celui dont cette forêt est le domaine.

-Mais… vous n'êtes pas sensé le protéger ?

-Si, des dangers et de l'extérieur. Tu n'es n'y l'un ni l'autre. Tu es comme nous. Tu appartiens à ce lieu. Tu es une partie de notre créateur. Tu veux le voir ? »

Pris d'un instinct étrange, Hope hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre à quoi elle acquiesçait. Mais, de toute façon, si tout ici, de la forêt jusqu'aux gardiens, lui inspirait la sécurité, le créateur ne pouvait pas être différent. Et puis, elle se sentait inexplicablement attirée par lui. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle devait absolument le rencontrer. Alors, elle observa en silence le garçon se lever, elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit et elle suivit ses pas à travers les arbres, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination.

En moins d'une minute, le garçon l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée d'une caverne creusée dans une immense montagne. Le gardien s'arrêta devant le trou insondable et offrit un sourire à la jeune fille, l'incitant à passer devant elle. Hope s'exécuta, esquissa trois pas vers l'obscurité absolue mais se figea. Elle se tourna vers le garçon qui était toujours tranquillement immobile à l'extérieur :

« Qui je vais rencontrer ? C'est… Dieu ?

-Dieu ? »

Le garçon éclata de rire, ce qui aurait surement vexé Hope si elle n'avait pas été aussi anxieuse :

« Parfois, il aime à le croire mais… non. Ce n'est pas Dieu. Ce n'est pas ce « Créateur » là. Bien qu'il ait tout créé ici.

-Comme toi.

-Comme toi aussi… d'une certaine façon. »

Hope aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais le sourire amusé du garçon lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Du moins, pas de sa part puisqu'elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle les aurait dans la grotte. Par ailleurs, elle se sentait toujours inexplicablement attirée vers ce qui était à l'intérieur, quoi que ce puisse être, et elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Alors elle se détourna de l'enfant de lumière pour faire face aux abymes obscurs.

Elle s'enfonça dans l'ombre sans vraiment savoir où elle allait mais en sachant pertinemment qu'aucun obstacle ne se dressera sur son chemin que ce soit un monstre tapis dans le noir ou un simple caillou sous sa chaussure. Elle fit une dizaine de pas et s'arrêta. Lentement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité ambiante et, d'une manière surréelle, son environnement se dévoila à elle comme s'il était simplement plongé dans une demi-pénombre.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un large espace circulaire, bordé en tous sens par de grandes colonnes de pierre naturelles qui ressemblaient à de gigantesques stalagmites. Elle ne voyait pas jusqu'où s'étendait l'enclave au centre de laquelle elle se tenait et les ombres semblaient danser tout autour d'elle, formant d'épais voiles noirs qui ondulaient derrière les larges piliers gris. Hope resta calmement debout au centre de la grotte, essayant vainement de percer les alentours, écoutant le lourd silence qui venait de s'installer, le chant des oiseaux n'étant plus perceptible à présent. Subitement, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, une voix se fit entendre parmi les ombres. Elle était à la fois roque et à la fois douce. Brisée et déterminée. Lasse et irritée.

« Sort de ma tête. »

Une fois la surprise passée, Hope redoubla d'effort pour deviner son environnement mais seule l'obscurité insondable s'offrait à son regard d'azur. La voix résonna de nouveau, à un tout autre endroit que la première fois. Pourtant, la jeune sorcière n'avait perçu aucun mouvement, aucun bruit, comme si l'homme qui parlait ne s'était pas déplacé mais était à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

« Comment oses-tu, Marcel ? Comment oses-tu prendre son apparence ? »

Hope ne répondit toujours pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se jouer.

« ARRETE DE ME TORTURER DE LA SORTE ! »

C'était un hurlement qui avait déchiré le silence, cette fois. Il semblait venir de toutes les directions à la fois, se répercutait contre les murs en une cacophonie irréelle et terrifiante. Qui ne terrifia pas Hope. Pourquoi se sentait-elle autant en sécurité quand elle aurait déjà dû fuir vingt fois cet endroit inconnu ?

« Désolé, euh… Monsieur ? Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. C'est juste qu'on m'a dit que je pouvais venir et…

-Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir être là ! »

L'impression que procurait le fait de parler à un interlocuteur qu'on ne voyait pas était des plus étranges mais Hope avec cette sensation singulière que la voix se rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle.

« Ah bon ? Si vous voulez, je peux partir. C'est juste que votre gardien m'a emmené ici, alors…

-Mon gardien ?

-Oui. Le garçon de lumière que j'ai ren… »

Hope s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle s'était retournée vers l'entrée de la grotte pour désigner le garçon afin d'illustrer son propos mais seule une absence flagrante accueillit son regard. Le garçon n'était plus dans l'entrée.

« …contré. Mais… Ou est-il passé ?

-Elijah ? Tu as rencontré Elijah ?

-Elijah ? Comme…

-Tu as rencontré Elijah, interrompit la voix, et pourtant tu es là ? Il t'a laissé passer ? Cela voudrait-il dire que…

-Il s'appelle Elijah ? Vraiment ? C'est étrange parce que mon…

-Hope. »

Hope s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Entre les obscurités mouvantes, elle pouvait apercevoir une silhouette se détacher subtilement et, à présent, elle pouvait localiser la voix. L'homme qui lui parlait était en face d'elle, entre deux stalagmites, absolument indiscernable en ombre parmi les ombres.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? »

La silhouette fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Le rythme mesuré de la démarche tranchait profondément avec celui rapide du cœur de la jeune fille à mesure qu'entrait dans son champ de vision les jambes, le bassin, le torse et les épaules de l'homme. Quand enfin le visage du créateur fut déserté par les ombres, Hope sentit lentement mais inexorablement sa mâchoire s'ouvrir jusqu'à la laisser bouche-bée. Juste en face d'elle, à quelques mètres à peine, quelques mètres, venait d'apparaitre un visage qu'elle connaissait. Qu'elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs que trop bien. Qu'elle connaissait pour avoir partagé avec lui chacun de ses secrets, chacune de ses peines, chacune de ses peurs. Pour avoir passé des heures à lui raconter ses journées, ses désirs et ses folies. Pour avoir projeté sur lui des images vagues d'un passé oublié et d'un futur rêvé. Un visage qu'elle connait pour être le dernier qu'elle voyait, chaque soir, avant de fermer les yeux et le premier, chaque matin après les avoir rouvert.

« Papa ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je sais, c'est pas cool de finir un chapitre comme ça et ceux qui ont hâte de connaitre la suite vont encore plus me détester...**

 **/!\ IMPORTANT/!\ Je n'aurais pas internet la semaine prochaine donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié mardi prochain mais mardi d'après ! Mais ce sera le chapitre le plus long de la série, donc, l'un dans l'autre... X)**

 **Sur ce, pour ceux à qui cette histoire plait, à dans deux semaines. Et n'hésitez pas, évidemment, à laisser des reviews et à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ou de ce chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMERS :** Je n'ai rien, toussa toussa...

 **BLABLA DE L'AUTEURE :** Et me voilà de retour de ma semaine "déconnectée" (quelle horreur !) et pour me faire pardonner je vous offre le chapitre le plus long de la fanfiction. Dans toutes les fanfictions traitant de l'histoire de Hope après la saison 3 de TO mais sans compter la saison 4, le moment parfois le plus grandiose, parfois le plus pourri mais toujours le plus délicat est, je pense, les retrouvailles entre Hope et son père. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie mon chapitre se situe. D'un côté, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réellement écrit de façon fidèle le personnage de Klaus, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai essayé de ne pas éluder ou banaliser le moment mais l'ai plutôt traité frontalement. L'un dans l'autre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Oh, et je rappelle que cette fanfiction est en 13 chapitres, donc on s'approche petit à petit de la fin...

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **SaraMikaelson** et **Lor'ella** , mes deux plus fidèles reviewers. Merci beaucoup, non seulement pour les gentilles choses que vous m'envoyez mais aussi et surtout pour prendre le temps d'écrire et de développer ce que vous pensez de mon travail. Vous gérez !

Sur ce, **ENJOY !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : RETROUVAILLES

Hope regardait fixement devant elle, ses yeux arrivant donc au niveau du sternum de l'homme juste en face. Autour d'elle, silence. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent entre les branches, le son de la vie même, tout s'était arrêté, pour ne laisser que le père, la fille et la lumière étrange et injustifiée qui baignait à présent l'intérieur de la grotte.

La jeune fille voulait lever les yeux. Elle voulait dire mille choses à son père. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait passé sa vie à rêver de cet instant mais, maintenant qu'elle y était, tout semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Finalement, elle aperçut quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique. La main gauche de l'homme qui reposait négligemment contre sa cuisse. Hope se fit subitement la réflexion saugrenue qu'elle n'avait jamais vue les mains de son père. Sur la seule photo qu'elle avait de lui, elles étaient cachées par la couverture du livre qu'il tenait.

Alors, lentement, comme si elle avait peur que le mouvement détruise la beauté du tableau, elle tendit le bras et saisit entre ses doigts ceux de son père. La peau était chaude contre la sienne, et rugueuse. Hope ramena son bras vers elle, pour mieux rapprocher les deux mains enlacées et les observer sous la lumière fantastique de la grotte. Elle trouvait l'image magnifique. Sa main, dans celle de son père. Ce dernier ne fit rien d'autre que de serrer ses doigts autour de ceux de sa fille. Surement était-il aussi abasourdi par la situation qu'elle.

Hope fixa un moment ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux avant de continuer son exploration. Elle était fascinée par la sensation du toucher. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle avait de son père était une photo. Elle n'avait fait que le voir, pendant onze ans. Mais à présent, sous ses doigts, le papier argentique froid était remplacé par une peau chaude et vibrante. Alors, elle fit délicatement glisser sa main le long de l'avant-bras de son père, puis de son bras avant de s'arrêter sur son épaule. Là, la paume plaquée juste en dessous de la clavicule, elle pouvait sentir, contre sa chair, le cœur de l'homme en face d'elle battre rapidement et avec force. Elle pouvait sentir contre sa main la vie même de cet homme.

Le regard de la jeune fille, quant à lui, avait pris un peu d'avance sur son bras et était à présent bloqué à la base du cou de l'homme. Hope sentit ses poumons s'emballer. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour prendre des respirations profondes, et le manque d'oxygène commençait à lui donner des vertiges. La grotte résonnait au bruit de son souffle erratique, qui servait à présent de fond sonore pour la pièce qui était en train de se jouer.

Puis, finalement, Hope réussit à lever un peu la tête.

Son regard escalada d'abord le menton de l'Hybride, puis ses lèvres, son nez avant de finalement trouver leur destination. Et là, le silence reprit tandis que le souffle de la jeune sorcière s'arrêtait. Les yeux bleu-vert de la fille venait de trouver les yeux bleu-vert du père et les uns s'étaient ancrés dans les autres pour ne plus les quitter.

Et ils restèrent ainsi le temps de ce qui sembla être plusieurs éternités, s'observant mutuellement l'âme à travers les pupilles de couleurs jumelles. Cependant, peu à peu, Hope ressentit l'impérieux besoin de s'approcher, de se sentir plus près de son père. Mais faire cela signifiait briser le contact visuel et ça, l'enfant n'en avait pas la force. Finalement, et heureusement, ce fut le père qui prit la décision en bougeant pour la première fois depuis que le mot « Papa » avait été prononcé. Il fit la seule chose que son cerveau silencieux lui donnait l'idée de faire. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, la ramenant tout contre lui. A l'instant où les yeux de Hope quittèrent ceux de l'homme en face d'elle, elle ferma les paupières et, au moment où son visage s'enfouissait dans les plis d'un tee-shirt, un autre sens entra en scène : l'odorat. Il ne lui restait aucune affaire de son père. Donc cette exploration fut aussi fascinante et nouvelle que celle du toucher.

Elle sentait une odeur étrange. Un mélange subtil de braises et de vent, et de terre après la tempête. Elle sentait la liberté folle et sauvage. Alors c'était ça, l'odeur de son père ? La jeune fille fit passer ses bras derrière le dos de l'homme et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Papa ? »

Elle avait à peine murmuré ce mot mais il l'entendit. Ce qui donna l'impression à Hope qu'il l'entendrait toujours.

« Oui. »

La voix semblait jeune et pourtant on pouvait desceller entre les accents quelque chose d'ancien et d'intemporel. Le son, qui coulait des lèvres que la jeune fille imaginait au-dessus d'elle, vibrait de richesses et de profondeurs. Alors c'était ça, la voix de son père ? Et ça lui donnait ce sentiment-là, quand on répondait à son appel ?

« Emmène-moi ailleurs. » demanda l'enfant.

Et quand Hope rouvrit les yeux, elle se détacha un peu de son père pour découvrir qu'elle était au sommet d'une espèce de falaise. Hormis celle directement sous leur pied, la terre n'était nulle part en vue, comme si elle avait sciemment décidé de laisser sa place à un ciel infini et absolu.

Lentement, le père s'accroupit puis s'assit sur l'herbe grasse. Hope suivit le mouvement et s'allongea finalement, faisant reposer sa tête sur les genoux de l'Hybride. Ce dernier enlaça les doigts de sa main droite dans les longues mèches brunes de son enfant, tandis que ceux de la main gauche dessinaient des fresques abstraites sur son épaule.

« Hope ? »

Hope ne répondit pas mais, au contraire, ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux entendre la voix au-dessus d'elle.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Et la fille obéit au père. Elle raconta absolument tout. Chacun des souvenirs qu'elle avait, chacune des histoires qu'elle avait entendu, chacune des pensées qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, chacun des sentiments qui lui avait serré le cœur, chacun des rêves, chacune des peurs, chacun des projets, chacune des joies, chacun des doutes, chacune des nuits et chacun des jours. Elle lui raconta absolument tout d'elle et de sa vie. Et quand elle n'eut plus rien à dire, elle continua à parler.

Et le père écouta. Il saisit au vol chaque mot que lui offrait sa fille et les tatoua à même sa mémoire, comblant chaque seconde des neuf années vierges qui hantaient son esprit.

« Et maintenant, à l'instant où on parle, je dors dans ce dortoir de Poulard. Les baldaquins du lit sont rouges. Avec l'or, c'est la couleur de ma maison. Je t'ai dit que c'était ma couleur préférée ?

-Oui. Mais tu peux me le répéter, si tu veux.

-J'adore le rouge. »

Hope se tut un instant et rouvrit les paupières. Elle s'allongea sur le dos pour mieux voir le visage de son père au-dessus du sien.

« Pourquoi on se voit ? »

Klaus ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il rassemblait ses esprits.

« Je ne suis pas expert en magie. Ta tante Freya ou ton oncle Kol aurait surement plus de réponses à apporter que moi mais… Je pense que tu as une magie très sensible et intuitive. Surement que ton désir de me voir s'est manifesté magiquement par une projection de ton esprit dans le mien.

-Mais j'ai toujours voulu te connaitre, pourquoi maintenant ?

-C'est bien que tu abordes le sujet parce que, justement, j'avais une question. J'ai senti quelque chose d'un peu différent, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps mais… J'ai l'impression que le lien entre mes frères et sœurs et moi a été rompu.

-Oui, nous l'avons fait, avec maman. Comme nous avions trouvé le moyen de les soigner, nous devions couper le lien pour les réveiller. »

Klaus eut visiblement l'air soulagé. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander si c'était bien le réveil qui avait coupé le lien et non… autre chose.

« Alors, c'est surement pour ça que notre rencontre a lieu maintenant. Le lien puise sa force dans la magie des personnes liées. Depuis que je ne suis plus lié, ma présence dans le monde magique est surement plus forte ce qui t'a permis de me trouver, alors qu'avant tu ne me voyais pas.

-Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas dès que le lien s'est brisé. Si j'avais été à la maison plutôt qu'à Poudlard, Freya aurait pu nous aider à comprendre.

-Tu m'as bien dit que c'est ta première nuit que tu passes à Poudlard depuis le retour des vacances ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est pendant les vacances que tu as brisé le lien ?

-Oui.

-Du coup, c'est la première nuit que tu passes à Poudlard depuis que j'ai retrouvé la totalité de ma force magique. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais peut-être que Poudlard, en tant que lieu magique, accroit ta sensibilité et c'est pour ça qu'il a fallu attendre que tu sois de retour dans cette école pour que tu sois en mesure de projeter ton esprit dans le mien, pendant ton sommeil. Mais encore une fois, Freya et Kol auront surement plus de réponses que moi. Tu devrais leur écrire, quand tu seras réveillée. »

Aussitôt, Hope perdit le sourire béat qu'elle avait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Elle sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'oppressant.

« Je vais me réveiller… bientôt.»

Klaus aussi perdit l'air enjoué qu'il avait et, le regard peiné, sourit tristement à Hope.

« On voudrait tous les deux avoir plus de temps mais…

-Ce n'est pas grave, papa. »

Hope venait soudainement de se redresser pour s'assoir face à son père.

« Je vais me réveiller mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que ce soir, on se reverra. Et tu m'emmèneras dans un endroit encore plus joli que celui-là.

-Hope… »

Et sur ces mots, Hope se réveilla.

Elle découvrit avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère le dortoir autour d'elle. Elle avait pris l'air enjoué devant son père mais force était de constater qu'elle détestait devoir se réveiller. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Pire encore, elle n'avait rien à faire là ! Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, retrouver les bras de son père et pas déambuler dans ce château idiot, suivre ces cours idiots, en agitant une baguette idiote !

La journée se déroula dans une lenteur insupportable jusqu'au soir. Les heures et les leçons s'enchainaient, toutes aussi barbantes les unes que les autres et la jeune sorcière n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à son père qui attendait surement son retour. Son père. Elle avait hésité à envoyer une lettre à sa famille, mais finalement elle y avait renoncé. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que, si des gens malintentionnés découvraient qu'elle se baladait dans l'esprit de Niklaus, elle serait en danger. On pourrait alors empêcher son esprit de réintégrer son corps, l'enfermer quelque part, ou encore aspirer sa puissance magique. Hope savait donc que c'était dangereux et que si quelqu'un de sa famille l'apprenait, on risquait de trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de continuer. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle venait juste de retrouver son père, il était hors de question qu'elle renonce au seul moyen qu'elle avait de le contacter, de le voir, de le toucher, de lui parler. Et ça, elle savait que sa famille ne le comprendrait pas. L'avantage était que Niklaus n'était pas en mesure de prévenir qui que ce soit et dépendait entièrement de sa fille en ce qui concernait ses connaissances du monde extérieur. Ainsi, si Hope ne disait rien, ça resterait un secret et personne ne pourrait lui enlever son père.

Elle passa également la journée loin de ses amis. Elle avait une pensée fixe en tête, pensée qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait partager. Et elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de s'intéresser au prochain match de Quidditch ou à Nicolas Flamel. Elle resta donc à bonne distance de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Ils durent évidemment se rendre compte de quelque chose mais ils la laissèrent tranquille, sentant qu'elle désirait vraiment être seule.

Le soir venu, Hope ne passa pas par la case repas. Elle monta directement les étages, rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors, se réfugia dans son dortoir, évidemment désert à cet heure, se changea à toute vitesse et se glissa sous la couette avec excitation. Elle prit un temps pour se calmer et se détendre. Avec détermination, elle se força à respirer profondément et obligea le sommeil à venir à elle, quand bien même elle n'était pas du tout fatiguer.

Elle sentit peu à peu son esprit s'engourdir et accueillit docilement ce sentiment. Elle y était presque… Presque… Et…

« Hope. »

Hope se retourna et sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle voyait son père marcher rapidement vers elle.

« Tu es revenu ? Je n'étais pas sûr que tu réussisses deux fois à… »

Hope ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et accourut vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Evidemment que j'ai réussi. Je retrouverai toujours mon chemin jusqu'à toi, papa. »

Le père ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer sa fille contre lui. Au bout d'une petite minute, cependant, il s'en détacha.

« Viens voir. »

Il prit la jeune sorcière par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Hope prit enfin le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle se situait dans une petite forêt mais bien moins dense que la première celle-ci laissait voir le ciel. Klaus et Hope marchèrent le long d'un sentier bordé de lys sauvages qui arboraient fièrement leur robe d'un orange vibrant. Au bout d'une minute, ils quittèrent la lisière des arbres et débouchèrent sur une vaste prairie qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

La jeune fille aurait pu admirer l'herbe d'un vert si éblouissant qu'elle en paraissait faite d'émeraudes, où elle aurait pu savourer la douce chaleur du lieu, seulement dérangée par une brise occasionnelle qui emportait toujours avec elle une odeur sucrée et sauvage de fleurs, mais son esprit était occupé par un tout autre spectacle. A quelques dizaines de mètre d'elle, deux chevaux magnifiques, un de nuit, l'autre de neige, paissaient tranquillement. C'était des montures sublimes dont l'élégance et la finesse masquaient mal la puissance évidente. Absorbée par ce spectacle, la jeune fille entendit à peine son père souffler à son oreille :

« Tu m'as dit que tu adorais les chevaux. »

Lentement, Hope parvint à détacher son regard des deux splendides créatures pour se tourner vers son père qui reprit.

« Ce sont des souvenirs. Le noir, c'est le tout premier cheval que j'ai eu. Tes oncles, ta tante Rebekah et moi avons grandi dans une ferme viking et, quand nous étions en âge de monter, la coutume voulait qu'on reçoive un cheval et qu'on hérite de la tâche de le nourrir, de le soigner et de le dresser. Il s'appelle Hest. La blanche, c'est ton oncle Elijah qui m'en a fait cadeau, le jour où nous avons signé le premier accord de paix entre les Vampires, les Loups-Garous et les Sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle s'appelle Paisible. Ne me critique pas, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination pour les noms.

-J-je peux aller les caresser.

-Tu vas même aller les monter. »

Hope sursauta et se tourna vers son père, les sourcils haussés.

« Mais, je ne sais pas monter à cheval.

-Ça s'apprend. Je vais t'apprendre. C'est bien à ça que sert un père, après tout, non ? »

Et cette nuit se passa aussi bien que la précédente. Hope monta Paisible, Klaus Hest, et ils discutèrent, ils jouèrent, ils se baladèrent. Et ils tentèrent d'ignorer que le matin les talonnait. Quand il les rattrapa, cependant, ils se quittèrent avec un sourire plus sincère que la dernière fois. Ils allaient se retrouver.

Hope renvoya balader avec humeur Hermione qui avait eu le malheur de la tirer du sommeil et donc, par lien de cause à effet, des bras de son père. Toujours aussi morose, elle ignora la mine peinée de son amie, se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit vite de l'atmosphère lourde et insupportable du dortoir. Et la journée recommença, encore plus lente et plus pénible que la précédente.

Seule la tombée du soleil apporta un peu de réconfort à Hope qui avait passé ces dernières heures à fuir ses amis. Hermione avait dû leur raconter le malheureux épisode de ce matin et Ron et Harry voulaient surement des réponses. Réponses qu'Hope n'avait évidemment aucune envie de fournir. Alors, ce fut avec joie qu'elle se réfugia dans les dortoirs, à l'heure du diner, et qu'elle retrouva le monde des rêves. Ça allait être difficile mais elle pourrait s'habituer à ça. A présent, les jours ne semblaient être que des pauses entre deux rendez-vous nocturnes et toutes ses pensées lors des cours n'étaient tournées que vers son père. C'était pénible de supporter les heures interminables mais elle oubliait tous ses tracas dès qu'elle fermait les yeux le soir.

Alors, elle put savourer une autre nuit avec son père, plus merveilleuse encore que les deux précédentes. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps et la jeune fille aurait pu s'enfoncer loin dans l'habitude qu'elle avait prise de rêver le jour et de vivre la nuit, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident qui la poussa à changer.

Le mercredi matin, une idée fulgurante lui vint en cours de Métamorphose. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours projeté son esprit dans celui de son père, mais était-il possible d'attirer l'esprit de son père dans le sien ? Si elle arrivait à faire ça, et à le faire en étant consciente, elle pourrait permettre à son père de voir le monde à travers ses yeux. Elle pourrait le sortir de son affliction et de sa solitude et ils pourraient rester toujours ensemble. Elle ne gaspilla pas la moindre seconde avant de tester sa théorie. Si vraiment, elle pouvait éviter la douleur et l'enfermement à son père, si elle pouvait faire de lui une réelle part de sa vie, elle se fichait bien des cours, il fallait qu'elle le fasse et qu'elle le fasse tout de suite. Alors, dès que l'heure prit fin, elle sortit de la salle de métamorphose, s'assit sur le rebord de pierre le plus proche qu'elle trouva et, invisible au milieu de la multitude d'élèves et de capes noires, elle ferma les yeux, invoquant sa magie.

Etonnement, elle trouva le chemin jusqu'à son père très facilement. Mais après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait trois fois, les yeux fermés. Littéralement. Elle visualisait tout ça sous la forme d'une immense toile d'araignée dont chaque fil était des flux de magie ou d'énergie, et chaque conscience, chaque présence, était autant d'insectes prisonniers de cette toile, incapables de s'en extirper. Sauf que sa métaphore trouvait sa limite là, puisque ce n'était pas, comme dans une toile, la magie elle-même qui retenait les consciences à leur place mais la simple incapacité de ces dernières à s'éloigner du monde physique pour ne devenir qu'un flux d'énergie capable de voyager sur la toile. Comme le ferait une araignée.

Elle devait arrêter avec les métaphores et se concentrer un peu ! Elle laissa doucement sa conscience s'éloigner de son corps, tout en gardant le contrôle pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle fut surprise de la simplicité avec laquelle elle fit cela. La magie lui venait vraiment instinctivement, logiquement, sous forme d'images limpides. Elle avait l'impression qu'il suffisait de vouloir quelque chose pour que sa magie opère toute seule. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle bénissait ses liens de parentés.

Elle se laissa donc transporter, tout un gardant une partie de sa conscience dans son corps. C'était comme penser à deux choses à la fois. C'était extrêmement dur mais il suffisait de concentration pour y arriver. Et en plus d'être concentrée, Hope était sacrément motivée. Alors, elle se déplaça à travers le monde, par la simple force de sa volonté et se laissa guider par son instinct pour retrouver son père, comme elle l'avait fait ces dernières nuits sans le savoir. Et elle le trouva. De loin, toutes les consciences semblaient similaires, mais en s'approchant, Hope comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

Celle de son père vibrait d'une puissance considérable, mais semblait repliée sur elle-même, comme atrophiée. Hope avait encore du mal à différencier ce qui relevait de l'esprit et ce qui relevait de la magie. Cette présence était-elle repliée parce que Niklaus s'était enfermé dans son propre esprit ou parce c'était un Vampire et que, par conséquent, il avait énormément de magie en lui mais ne pouvait pas l'utiliser ? Puis Hope se rappela finalement qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument et que le seul truc qui importait c'était de trouver un moyen de projeter la présence de son père dans son esprit à elle. Alors, elle s'approcha lentement de cette présence magique et l'observa en silence. Elle semblait attaquée de toutes parts mais chacune de ces attaques se fracassait sur ce qui semblait être des protections infranchissables. Hope eut un petit sourire. Son père était un combattant, un roc indestructible.

En douceur, Hope s'approcha de la présence, jusqu'à se coller à elle. A l'inverse de toutes les autres attaques, Hope vit que les protections fondaient devant elle pour la laisser passer. Les deux gardiens l'avaient évidemment reconnue. La conscience s'étira donc devant elle pour l'accueillir en son sein mais Hope resta juste à l'extérieur et ouvrit à son tour son esprit pour accueillir celui de son père. Elle ne savait pas s'il était en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et s'il pouvait y répondre. Elle réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'au moins l'une de ces deux questions était répondue par non puisque la présence en face d'elle ne réagit pas du tout. Elle décida donc d'envoyer sa magie tout autour d'elle et de s'en servir comme autant de toiles. Si son père ne pouvait pas venir à elle, elle irait le chercher. Finalement elle parvint à sentir par instinct quelle partie de l'esprit de son père elle pouvait emmener. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le prendre tout entier, sinon les gardiens et les défenses disparaitraient le laissant à la merci des ennemis. Elle devait lui faire faire ce qu'elle était elle-même en train de faire. Avoir une partie de sa conscience dans son corps, et l'autre en voyage ailleurs. Elle parvint donc à définir ce qu'elle voulait essayer de séparer du corps et commença à l'attirer vers elle. Rien ne bougea. Evidemment. On ne pouvait pas juste enlever des esprits à leur corps. Si c'était possible, il serait si facile de tuer n'importe qui et des esprits malintentionnés n'hésiteraient pas à user de cette méthode.

Hope serra les dents. Elle n'était pas malintentionnée ! Elle voulait juste emmener son père avec elle ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire ça ? Elle allait essayer une autre méthode quand elle vit une partie de la conscience de son père se détacher du reste et, avec une lenteur insupportable, s'approcher de celle de sa fille. Pendant un moment, la sorcière se demanda comme elle avait fait pour faire cela avant qu'elle ne réalise que son père venait simplement de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et avait décidé de se laisser faire. Elle ne savait pas si les capacités mentales des Vampire avaient quelque chose à voir dans cette avancée soudaine mais elle fut plus que ravie de voir la conscience de son père se mêler à la sienne.

Alors, avec mille précautions, Hope commença à retrouver le chemin vers son corps, prenant soin à chaque instant de s'assurer que son père suivait bien le mouvement. Quand elle sentit sa magie réintégrer peu à peu son corps, elle faillit pleurer de joie. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait réussi !

« Hope ? »

Hope ouvrit les yeux et le vit, là, devant elle, au milieu du couloir de Poudlard, devant la salle de Métamorphose. Son père était là, et elle était éveillée.

« Papa… »

Soudain, une violente secousse au niveau de son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle avait été si obnubilée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle avait totalement perdu conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le souffle rendu court par la surprise et la frayeur, elle fit volte-face et vit Ron juste dans son dos.

« Hope, on voulait te parler. »

Hope ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Le cœur toujours palpitant, elle se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait son père et ne vit qu'un couloir vide. Lentement, son cœur se calma et descendit dans son estomac. Non.

Elle regarda partout dans le couloir, elle ne vit qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne sentit que sa propre présence. Son père était partie. Elle avait perdu sa concentration et son père avait réintégré son propre corps. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant à cause de…

« Eh Hope, tu m'entends ? »

Prise d'une rage brusque, Hope fit volte-face, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ron et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Le pauvre garçon se cogna violemment le dos contre le mur et tomba de tout son long.

« T'AS TOUT GACHE ! JE TE HAIS ! »

C'est ce moment-là que choisit le professeur McGonagall pour sortir de sa salle, le chapeau de travers.

« Qui peut bien crier comme ça dans les couloirs ? »

Elle observa un moment les alentours. Le couloir était désert si ça n'avait été les quatre élèves de sa maison. Hope était debout, à peu près au milieu du couloir, un air furieux sur le visage qui ne parvenait pas à faire oublier les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Ron était allongé à même le sol, à quelques mètres du mur. Non loin de là, Harry et Hermione semblaient estomaqués tandis que leurs yeux voyageaient de leurs deux amis au professeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Mademoiselle Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situat… »

Le professeur s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, voyant que Hope tournait simplement les talons et partait sans rien dire, visiblement toujours furieuse.

« Mademoiselle Mikaelson, je vous prierais de revenir ici, nous devons tirer cette situation au claire. »

Hope continua son chemin.

« Mademoiselle Mikaelson, regardez-moi quand je vous parle. Je vous demande de revenir. »

Hope tourna au coin du couloir, laissant la voix du professeur se répercuter en écho derrière elle. Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée des yeux et des oreilles de quiconque, elle s'élança à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Elle passa devant Rusard qui cria derrière elle :

« ON NE COURS PAS DANS LES COULOIRS ! »

Elle sortit de l'enceinte du château, dévala à toute jambe la pente douce du parc qui menait jusqu'à la forêt interdite et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait que personne ne la dérange. Une fois suffisamment loin dans la forêt pour avoir l'impression d'être hors du monde, elle s'assit sur une souche, ferma les yeux et recommença tout depuis le début. Et ça ne marcha pas.

Elle parvint à tout refaire comme elle l'avait déjà fait, plus rapidement et plus facilement même mais au moment où elle essayait d'attirer son père à elle, ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Il restait accroché à son corps, rendant la jeune fille totalement impuissante. Hope réessaya encore et encore. Elle tenta d'autres méthodes, d'autres chemins mais rien n'y fit. A la fin, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et elle était toujours seule entre les branches d'un vieil arbre à moitié mort. Elle décida de tenter une nouvelle fois mais, devant l'immobilité de son père, finalement, plutôt que de rebrousser chemin, elle se fendit dans la conscience en face d'elle, pour pénétrer l'esprit de l'Hybride. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la prairie ensoleillée où broutaient tranquillement Hest et Paisible. Niklaus était là également, en train de panser la jument blanche. Il se retourna en sentant sa fille apparaitre derrière lui et eut juste le temps d'écarter les bras pour l'accueillir alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui.

« Papa, je suis tellement désolée ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, comme tu n'as pas voulu revenir, j'ai cru que c'était parce que, quand j'ai perdu ma concentration, tu avais réintégré ton corps trop brutalement.

-Non pas du tout. Je n'ai rien senti du tout. J'étais dans ce couloir avec toi et ce garçon roux s'est approché. A la seconde d'après, j'étais de retour ici. C'était rapide mais pas douloureux.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu revenir ? Ca fait littéralement des heures que j'essaye de te ramener.

-Je n'ai pas voulu revenir parce que c'est une mauvaise idée, Hope.

-M-mais… Pourquoi ?

-Si je t'ai suivi la première fois, c'était parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais faire. J'ai compris maintenant. C'est normal, tu veux que je sois là-bas avec toi. Tu as tous les droits de vouloir ça, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sais très bien que la seule chose que j'attends, chaque matin, c'est le soir pour pouvoir te retrouver, mais toi, tu dois vivre ta vie ! Tu as des amis, des activités, des choses qui ne m'impliquent pas. Si je reste constamment dans un coin de ta tête, tu vas tourner toutes tes pensées vers moi et tu ne vivras plus. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi, petite louve. Je veux que tu ais la plus fantastique des vies, et ça passe par avoir de belle journée qui ne consistent pas qu'à t'évertuer à garder mon esprit dans le tien. On aura toujours la nuit pour se parler !

-Mais toi. Tu es tout seul ici et…

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi. En plus, c'est plus facile pour moi de rester dans mon corps, j'y suis plus en sécurité. Mais au-delà de ça, ça m'occupe beaucoup de créer des paysages pour que ma fille et moi puissions les explorer pendant la nuit ! »

Hope sourit malgré elle et resserra son étreinte autour de son père qui le lui rendit bien. Mais, tout d'un coup, une pensée brilla dans l'esprit de Hope.

« Oh mon Dieu… J'ai des amis.

-Euh... Oui et…

-Ron…

-Ron, c'est le roux ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est juste que… Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu ma concentration… Je me suis énervée et… Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!

-Oh… je vois. »

Klaus se détacha un peu de sa fille pour pouvoir la regarder convenablement dans les yeux.

« S'il y a un truc qui me connait, c'est bien les excès de colères injustifiés envers les amis. Si tu veux un conseil, ne passe pas trop de temps à te demander pourquoi tu as agis comme ça, ça ne sert à rien. Va le voir maintenant. Va lui parler. Si vous êtes vraiment amis, les choses pourront s'arranger.

-Je dois lui dire quoi ?

-En tant que père responsable, je suppose que je suis sensé te dire quelque chose du type... il faut dire la vérité ? »

Hope eut un petit rire qu'elle étouffa avec sa main.

« Oui, ça ressemble à ce que maman dirait. Je vais faire ça. »

Peu à peu, Hope perdit son sourire.

« Papa. Je déteste quand on doit partir.

-Mais on se reverra ce soir. Et il me semble que ce soir, c'est bientôt, non ?

-Oui. A Poudlard, la nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures.

-Donc à bientôt, mon ange.

-A bientôt, papa. »

Et Hope réintégra son corps. Elle était couchée par terre et une grosse araignée était en train de grimper joyeusement le long de sa jambe. La jeune sorcière la vira d'une pichenette et sauta sur ses pieds. Sans attendre, elle s'élança vers le château, guidée entre les arbres et l'obscurité uniquement par son sens de l'orientation hors pair. Elle atteint la lisière de la forêt et put constater, alors qu'elle courait vers le château, que la lune était haute et pleine dans le ciel. Elle entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et monta rapidement à travers les étages. Elle eut de la chance et ne tomba sur aucun professeur dans sa course jusqu'à la Grosse Dame. Une fois dans la salle commune déserte, elle prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et, lentement, le plus silencieusement possible, elle gravit les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Elle entra dans celui des filles et se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione, ignorant les autres silhouettes endormies. Délicatement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle lui tapota l'épaule jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ouvre difficilement les yeux. Hermione prit quelque temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait mais dès qu'elle reconnut celle qui venait de la réveiller, elle souffla rapidement :

« Hope, c'est toi ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te parler.

-Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux ! De quoi ?

-Pas ici. Tu penses qu'on peut aller réveiller les garçons et se retrouver dans la Salle Commune ?

-Euh… Oui. Si tu veux je vais les chercher, on se retrouve en bas.

-D'accord. »

Hermione repoussa les couvertures, s'enveloppa d'une robe de chambre bleu clair et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Eh, Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-C'est rien, entre amies. »

Et la jeune fille disparut dans le couloir. Hope se releva, se dirigea vers son propre lit et prit la photo de son père sur la table de chevet avant de se diriger vers la Salle Commune. Il était temps de tout expliquer.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces retrouvailles. Les reviews, c'est le bien.**

 **Ceci ayant été dit, à mardi prochain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne rien sur ces univers qui sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la CW.

Merci **Lor'ella** pour ta review. Je suis tellement contente que les chapitres délicats sur l'arrivée de Klaus t'aient plu !

Sur ce, comme précédemment, **ENJOY !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : PETITES CONFESSIONS NOCTURNES

Hope était assise sur un canapé près du feu de la Salle Commune quand Hermione la rejoignit, suivie d'un Ron et d'un Harry dont l'air particulièrement ensommeillé masquait mal leur évidente curiosité. Les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils face à Hope mais Hermione vint s'assoir avec autorité juste à côté de son amie. On avait ainsi l'impression qu'elle prenait son parti, ce que Hope apprécia énormément.

« D'abord, Ron, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'ai réagi excessivement et je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Hope. On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

-On comprend que tu voulais être seule, intervint Harry, mais… on voulait juste savoir.

-Je sais. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis qui se soucient de moi. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, afin que vous compreniez pourquoi j'ai agis comme je l'ai fait. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien, mais tous trois se redressèrent sur leur siège, attentifs.

« J'aimerais… Ca fait très égocentré mais… J'aimerais bien vous parler de ma famille, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien sûr, souffla Harry. Ton père… Euh… Il est…

-Il est mort, c'est ça ?

-Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. »

Hope eut un petit sourire malgré elle. Ces derniers jours, avec le retour de sa famille, elle avait oublié à quel point elle aimait ses amis et elle se sentait bien avec eux.

« Avant d'entrer dans les détails, je vais vous raconter une histoire, d'accord ? A moins que vous soyez vraiment fatigués, bien sûr. Ça peut largement attendre demain…

-Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois auditeurs, parfaitement réveillés et curieux, à présent.

-Très bien, alors allons-y. Il y a très longtemps, vers la fin du X siècle après Jésus Christ, existait une sorcière très puissante. L'une des plus puissantes qui aient un jour vécu sur cette planète. Elle s'appelait Esther et maitrisait une sorte de magie très différente de celle que nous apprenons à Poudlard.

-De la magie noire ? demanda Ron.

-Parfois elle l'était. C'était une magie de rituel qui, aujourd'hui, a donné naissance, entre autres, au vaudou par exemple. Cette sorcière avait épousé un guerrier viking appelé Mikael et ils eurent ensemble sept enfants. La première était une fille du nom de Freya et le deuxième un garçon, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Peu de temps après la naissance de ce garçon, les deux parents crurent avoir perdu leur fille et, dévastés par le chagrin, ils quittèrent leur terre natale qui, à l'époque, était la Scandinavie mais qui, aujourd'hui, correspondrait à la Norvège, et ils s'installèrent dans une ferme viking dans l'actuelle Amérique. Là, ils eurent leurs autres enfants. D'abord trois garçons : Elijah, Niklaus et Kol. Ensuite une fille du nom de Rebekah et enfin un dernier enfant mais lui non plus, je ne connais pas son nom. Les six enfants grandirent ensemble, avec leurs parents, dans ce village viking, mais un jour, le dernier né mourut. La perte de ce deuxième enfant détruisit Esther. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais supporter l'idée que ses fils et ses filles puissent lui être arrachés. Alors elle se plongea dans une forme de magie très noire et très dangereuse, en quête d'un sort pour rendre les membres de sa famille immortels. Et elle trouva.

-Elle a créé une espèce de pierre philosophale, elle aussi ? demanda Harry.

-La pierre philosophale, interrompit Hermione, est un objet alchimique. Si l'alchimie existait déjà au X siècle après Jesus-Christ, elle n'est vraiment apparue en Europe qu'avec les traités de Michael Scot en 1210. Et à cette époque, les connaissances ne circulaient pas comme aujourd'hui. Il est peu probable qu'une sorcière étant née en Scandinavie avant l'an 1000 ait les moindres connaissances de cet art arabe qu'est l'alchimie.

-Tu as raison, Hermione. Ce n'était pas une pierre mais bien un sortilège. Un rituel qui lui a permis de rendre son mari Mikael, ainsi que ses cinq enfants restants invincibles. Rien ne pouvait les tuer, ni le temps, ni la magie, ni le fer, ni le feu. Absolument rien. Quelques soient les blessures qu'ils subissaient, leur corps retrouvait toujours son état initial, comme s'il n'avait jamais changé en premier lieu. Esther mourut peu de temps après mais les six immortels, eux, continuèrent à vivre, pendant des siècles et des siècles. Les enfants se séparèrent du père et finalement, le père mourut de la seule arme qui avait un effet sur ces êtres, et l'arme fut détruite avec Mikael, laissant les cinq autres êtres absolument invincibles. Mais, en vivant aussi longtemps, cette famille se fit énormément d'ennemis, partout à travers le monde. Certains lui en voulaient à cause d'erreurs qu'elle avait faites, d'autres convoitaient simplement sa puissance. Et cela nous emmène jusqu'il y a douze ans.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont encore en vie aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron qui, à l'instar des deux autres, était totalement captivé par l'histoire.

-Attends, attends, attends, intervint Harry, tu veux dire que c'est une vraie histoire ?

-Oui. Aux deux questions.

-Tu es sure ? demanda Hermione. Tu as des sources ? Parce que si réellement ce genre de sort existe, il doit surement avoir des lois, des réglementations, et donc des traces de cette histoire.

-Il a des traces de cette famille à travers l'Histoire. Certains pays reconnaissent leur existence officiellement, d'autre non, mais il est certain que ces immortels ont existé. Et quand à ce sort, il n'y a ni règle, ni trace parce qu'à part cette sorcière, personne ne l'a jamais pratiqué. Enfin, presque personne. Ecoutez, juste faite-moi confiance pour l'instant. Partez du principe que tout ce que je dis est absolument vrai. A la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'en suis sure, d'accord ? »

Les trois auditeurs ne répondirent rien mais ils étaient à présent assis au bord de leurs canapés respectifs, attendant avec impatience la suite.

« Donc, cela nous emmène il y a douze ans. Il faut savoir qu'avec l'impossibilité de mourir, Esther avait également infligé à ses enfants l'impossibilité de donner la vie. Cependant, il y a douze ans, par un procédé magique qui serait trop long à expliquer, l'un des membres de cette famille, Niklaus, leva sans le savoir cette malédiction particulière et eut une aventure avec une femme qu'il avait rencontrée, sans se douter qu'il pouvait à présent enfanter. Quelques mois plus tard, il apprit la grossesse de cette femme et il décida, avec son frère Elijah et sa sœur Rebekah de garder l'enfant, de protéger cette femme jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne au monde.

-Qu'en est-il des deux autres frères. Je ne me souviens plus leurs noms, là…

-Il y en a un, je ne me souviens plus comment il s'appelle et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. L'autre, c'est Kol. Il n'était pas là, durant cette partie de l'histoire.

-Il était où ? demanda Hermione.

-On s'en fiche de ça, ils ont eu le bébé ? »

Hope chercha un moment le fil de son récit et, une fois qu'elle l'eut retrouvé, elle reprit son histoire en essayant de ne rien oublier. Ce qui était toujours compliqué quand on essayait de retracer l'histoire des vampires immortels constamment en guerre contre le monde entier…

« Oui, Niklaus a eu son enfant, mais il avait beaucoup d'ennemis, lui encore plus que ses frères et sa sœur.

-Pourquoi ils avaient des ennemis ? interrogea Harry. »

La jeune sorcière se mordilla un peu les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à la question. Evidemment, elle connaissait la raison mais elle n'était pas encore prête à raconter tous les détails les plus sordides.

« Parce que… Disons que quand on vit aussi longtemps qu'eux, on a beaucoup de temps pour faire des erreurs. Pour faire simple… Elijah, Rebekah et Niklaus –tout particulièrement Niklaus- n'avaient pas toujours fait les bons choix dans leur vie. Et c'est un petit peu un euphémisme que de dire ça... On peut dire qu'ils avaient un millénaire de mauvais choix derrière lui.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Hermione les sourcils froncés. Ils avaient beaucoup d'ennemis. Mais quel rapport avec le bébé ?

-Eh bien, chacun voyait en cet enfant soit une source de pouvoir, soit un moyen de faire du mal à Niklaus. Il a donc passé les deux premières années de la vie de son bébé à se battre avec acharnement pour le défendre.

-C'est plutôt triste, comme histoire, commenta Hermione.

-Je crois qu'au moment où elle a parlé de la mort de la fille, au tout début, j'avais compris que ça allait pas être la franche rigolade pour cette famille, répondit Ron avec un rictus à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la sympathie. »

Evidemment, il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il parlait de la famille d'une de ses meilleures amies. Mais Hope ne s'en offusqua pas et préféra contrebalancer un peu l'image qu'elle était en train de donner de ses parents.

« Ils avaient quelques alliés, quand même. Pas beaucoup, mais très puissants et très fidèles. Comme par exemple Freya. C'était une sorcières très puissante, presqu'autant qu'Esther et elle aussi avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre immortelle. Enfin, plus ou moins.

-Freya, c'est la grande sœur, non ? releva Harry. Je croyais qu'elle était morte.

-C'est ce que tout le monde croyait mais en vérité elle avait juste été kidnappée.

-Ah ! Bah si c'était juste un kidnapping ! s'exclama Ron en jouant le soulagement.

-Bref, toute la famille se battit sans faillir et vainquit chacun des ennemis jaillissant du passé. Mais un jour, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

-Ils furent vaincus ? »

Hope ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire. Alors elle se tut et hocha la tête. Les autres Gryffondors ne comprenaient toujours pas ce que tout ça avait à voir avec leur amie mais ils ressentaient vivement sa peine et observèrent le silence avec un certain respect, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour reprendre ses esprits et continuer son histoire.

\- Il y a neuf ans, un ancien ami de la famille, usant d'une potion qui avait été créée par la même magie qui avait permis à Esther de rendre ses enfants immortels, se transforma en un être encore plus puissant. Cet homme, qui s'appelait… enfin qui s'appelle toujours Marcel, devint aussi immortel que Niklaus et sa fratrie mais, en plus, il trouva un poison qui pouvait tuer les fils d'Esther et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser. Et il empoisonna Elijah et Kol.

-Kol, c'est celui qui était parti ?

-Oui. Il est revenu entre temps.

-Laisse la raconter un peu, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres ?

-Freya avait été attaquée plus tôt et empoisonnée par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait pas l'invincibilité des autres membres de sa famille et était sur le point de mourir également. Quant à Rebekah, elle avait été… ensorcelée. Plus ou moins. Disons qu'un esprit autre que le sien se trouvait dans son corps et risquait d'en prendre le contrôle d'un moment à l'autre.

-Oh, pas cool, souffla Ron.

-Et c'était l'esprit d'une meurtrière psychopathe surpuissante.

-Encore moins cool, répéta Ron.

-Alors, ils sont tous morts ? demanda Harry en ignorant son ami roux. Après mille ans d'existences, ils ont disparus juste comme ça ?

-Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient fait des erreurs par le passé ? continua Hermione. En plus, ils venaient juste d'avoir un enfant. C'est tellement injuste. »

Hope ne dit rien et tenta de le cacher mais elle était réellement touchée par l'empathie de ses amis envers sa famille. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas qui étaient réellement les Mikaelson et quelles étaient leurs « erreurs » passées, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que la fille de l'horrible Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer agréablement. Chassant cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête, elle reprit son histoire.

« Non, ils ne sont pas morts. S'il y a un truc à savoir sur cette famille, c'est que ce n'est jamais vraiment la fin, avec eux. Il y a toujours une suite. Donc, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et Freya étaient tous plus ou moins mourants mais Niklaus avait réussi à s'enfuir avec eux avant d'être lui-même empoisonné.

-Mais quand même, il a dû avoir l'impression de mourir, murmura Harry qui était très sensible au concept de famille, lui qui en avait été privé. »

Devant les regards curieux de ses amis, le garçon s'expliqua :

« Je veux dire, quand tu as passé mille ans avec des gens, quand toutes les autres personnes n'ont fait que passer rapidement dans ta vie, à part ces gens-là, les perdre… ça doit être comme perdre une partie de toi-même, non ? »

Le silence régna de nouveau alors que tous les Gryffondors méditaient ces paroles dans leur coin, essayant, d'après leur vie et leurs expériences personnelles, d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir ce Niklaus. En vain. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'imaginable pour des enfants de onze ans comme eux. Hope, sentant encore son cœur se serrer mais avec un tout autre sentiment cette fois, s'obligea à continuer. Ses amis eurent le bon gout de ne pas relever le fait que sa voix avait l'air légèrement brisée.

« Niklaus a dû se dire la même chose. Il n'a pas pu se résoudre à perdre sa famille. Il a préféré sacrifier sa vie plutôt que voir celle de ses frères et de ses sœurs prendre fin.

-Il est mort ? demanda Hermione, les yeux étonnement brillant et rouge.

-Non. Mais il s'est livré. Il était en vie, il avait son enfant, ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il aurait très bien pu partir loin, disparaitre et ne jamais revoir Marcel. Mais il n'a simplement pas pu se résoudre à survivre à ses frères et sœurs.

-Mais Marcel voulait le tuer. Je ne vois pas en quoi se suicider va aider qui que ce soit. En plus, son bébé perdrait son père alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, lui.

-Je pense… commença timidement Harry, qu'on ne peut simplement pas s'imaginer. On ne peut pas savoir quel genre de relations se crée en mille ans de vie commune. On ne peut pas vraiment juger les agissements de cet homme face à la mort de ses frères et sœurs.

-Harry, ce que tu as dit plus tôt, reprit Hope, je pense que c'est vrai. Les voir mourir, c'était comme mourir lui-même. Alors il a décidait de lier son destin à eux. Il demanda à Freya d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour jeter un sort qui permettrait de relier entre elles les vies des cinq frères et sœurs. Ou plus exactement, de lier les vies de Rebekah, d'Elijah, de Kol et de Freya avec celle de Niklaus. Ainsi, tant que Niklaus vivrait, ses frères et ses sœurs survivraient également. Dans un coma profond, certes, mais quand même. Cela laisserait le temps de trouver le remède au poison. Il suffisait que Niklaus reste en vie.

-Alors, ils ont tous réussi à s'en sortir ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Parce Niklaus savait très bien que Marcel n'aurait de cesse de le poursuivre, de le traquer. Et maintenant que quatre vies étaient liées à la sienne, il ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de mourir. De plus, il refusait que son enfant grandisse dans la peur, fuyant de cachette en cachette. Alors, il décida de se livrer.

-Ah oui, se souvint Ron, tu l'avais dit. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi.

-Eh bien, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Marcel était très amoureux de Rebekah. Cette dernière avait réussi à négocier le fait qu'il ne tut pas Niklaus, à une condition, c'était que Niklaus accepte de se rendre et d'assister à une parodie de procès.

-Une parodie de procès ?

-Oui, c'était censé être le jugement qu'il n'avait que trop mérité après toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Mais c'était perdu d'avance. Pas d'avocat, que des ennemis dans le jury et le juge n'était autre que Marcel. Evidemment, il a été condamné. Mais pendant ce temps, à l'insu de tous, la mère de son enfant s'enfuyait, avec tous les autres membres de la famille et la promesse de revenir un jour.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel chacun des occupants de la pièce digérait l'histoire dans son coin. Hope aussi avait besoin de ce petit temps. C'était la première fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire à voix haute. Elle n'avait pas tout dit elle préférait garder pour elle que cette famille était en réalité le méchant de l'histoire, avec plus d'atrocités dans son passé que dans celui de Voldemort, que chacun de ces « êtres » était des vampires plus ou moins monstrueux et que Niklaus n'était pas simplement « enfermé » mais plutôt inlassablement torturé. Elle pouvait garder deux ou trois informations sous silence.

« C'est une sacrée histoire. Elle parait totalement incroyable ! »

Le silence suivit la réplique de Ron. Tout le monde avait le regard vide, plongé dans ses propres pensés. Harry fut le second à se tirer de sa léthargie.

« Mais, attends, quel rapport avec toi ? Et comment tu peux être sure que c'est une histoire vraie ?

-C'est toi… »

Hermione avait à peine soufflé ces mots mais tout le monde entendit et se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille leva lentement la tête et planta ses yeux écarquillés dans ceux d'Hope.

« L'enfant. C'est toi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione, intervint Ron. N'importe quoi.

-Non, elle a raison. Je suis l'enfant de l'histoire. Je suis la fille du fils de Mikael : Niklaus Mikaelson. »

De nouveau, le silence prit ses aises mais cette fois, Ron, Harry et Hermione dévisageaient Hope avec des yeux ronds. Les minutes filèrent ainsi.

« Vous commencez vraiment à me mettre mal à l'aise.

-Désolé, souffla Harry sans pour autant changer quoi que ce soit à son attitude.

-J'ai du mal à savoir ce qui est le plus incroyable, continua Ron. Que ta grand-mère soit une sorcière vaudou, que ton père ait plus de mille ans ou que des gens aient fait la guerre pour te tuer.

-Je crois que c'est un tout, répondit Hope avec un sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Elle n'y parvint pas.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? demanda Harry.

-Avoue que c'est délicat, répliqua Hope tout en sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort –elle attendait cette question… mais aucune réponse ne lui semblait correct. Tu t'imagines, dans le Poudlard Express, le premier jour. « Bonjour, je suis Hope Mikaelson, la fille et nièce d'hommes et femmes immortels et la petite fille d'une sorcière vaudou qui est né il y a plus de mille ans. » Bonne première impression.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire comme ça mais…

-Mais quoi, Ron ? Comment je devrais le dire ? »

Ses amis baissèrent un à un les yeux. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas de réponse. Evidemment.

« Et ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas en parler avec vous, enchaina Hope. C'est juste que… ma famille, c'est compliqué. Encore aujourd'hui, les Mikaelson ont plein d'ennemis. Et… Même si je déteste le reconnaitre, parfois, leur haine n'est pas totalement infondée. Je-Si jamais ça se sait que je suis la fille des Mikaelson, rien ne bon ne pourra en sortir. Ecoutez, parmi toutes les familles de sorciers de cette école, il y en a forcément qui ont une dent contre ma famille. Je vous rappelle que mes parents sont là depuis pratiquement toujours. Et à votre avis, comme ces gens réagiraient en apprenant que l'unique enfant, l'unique faiblesse de leurs ennemis immortels se trouve à leur portée. Et tout ça, c'est sans évoquer le fait que Marcel est toujours bien vivant et sait que je le suis également. Pour autant qu'on en sait, il pourrait tout aussi bien me chercher pour…

-C'est bon, on a compris. »

Hope s'interrompit, reprenant un peu son souffle. Elle était tellement désespérée à l'idée que ses amis lui en veulent qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de justifier son silence.

« On est tes amis, Hope ! s'exclama Harry. Evidemment qu'on préfère que tu sois en sécurité plutôt que d'être dans la confidence. Et si on est content de le savoir à présent, fait nous confiance, on ne le dira à personne !

-Mais attends… »

C'était Hermione qui venait d'intervenir. Elle était aussi choquée que les deux autres mais au moins, elle ne perdait pas de vue l'objectif et ne passait pas trois heures sur le même sujet :

« Quel rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

-Bon, je peux passer à la deuxième partie de l'histoire ?

-Parce qu'il y a une deuxième partie ? s'exclama Harry.

-Elle est plus courte.

-Ce n'est pas la taille qui nous inquiète, souffla Ron, c'est ce qu'elle contient.

-Ne les écoute pas Hope, et vas-y.

-Bon, très bien. Alors voilà. Quand je suis partie à Poudlard, ma mère en a profité. Comme elle n'avait plus besoin de me protéger, elle a pu reprendre la quête pour trouver le remède au poison qui tuait mes oncles.

-C'était ça, ces lettres d'Amérique ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, elle me tenait au courant de ses avancées. Et elle a fini par trouver l'antidote. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, ma mère avait fait soigner Freya, avait le remède pour Elijah et Kol et moi, j'avais trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard comment soigner ma tante Rebekah.

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu passais autant de temps à la bibliothèque ! Harry et moi, on croyait que c'était par plaisir et que tu étais aussi folle qu'Hermione.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, vous allez finir par vous taire Harry et toi ? Laissez-la parler, vous poserez les questions après.

-Bon… Où j'en étais ? Ah oui. Donc on a soigné tout le monde et on les a réveillés. On a passé Noël tous ensemble, en famille. Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le lien qui unissait mes tantes et mes oncles à mon père prenait sa puissance dans la force magique des personnes liées, notamment mon père. Et, en brisant le lien, mon père a pu récupérer l'ensemble de ses forces. Ça change rien pour lui, puisqu'il est enfermé et qu'il n'utilise pas la magie mais…

-Attends, comment il peut avoir une puissance magique si c'est un moldu ?

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions, Hermione.

-Là, c'est pas pareil, ma question est pertinente.

-Mon père était un sorcier, avant. Mais, pour les rendre immortels, Esther a dû tuer ses enfants avant de les ramener à la vie. Or, parce qu'ils étaient morts, et parce qu'ils étaient devenus des êtres contre-nature, les enfants d'Esther ont perdu l'usage de la magie puisqu'elle tire sa force de la vie et de la nature. Donc mon père ne peut pas utiliser la magie. Mais c'est une créature magique. Ce qui le tient en vie, c'est la magie. Il a donc forcément une puissance magique en lui, même si elle est latente. D'ailleurs, c'est déjà arrivé que ma tante Freya se serve de ses frères et de sa sœur comme source de magie. Mais bref, revenons-en au lien. En le brisant, mon père a retrouvé toute sa magie. Pour ma part, quand je suis retournée à Poudlard, la mienne, de magie, s'est trouvée exacerbée. Et les deux puissances magiques… sont entrées comme en résonnance. Et, inconsciemment, dans mon sommeil, je me suis projetée dans l'esprit de mon père qui se trouve actuellement en Amérique, toujours retenu prisonnier par Marcel. »

Une émotion étrange prit Hope qui s'efforça de continuer malgré sa gorge serrée, remerciant mentalement ses amis qui eurent la gentillesse de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer :

« Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui et… »

Hope se tut, incapable de continuer. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et tendit à Ron le cadre qu'elle avait depuis tout à l'heure dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

« C'est lui. C'est mon père. »

Ron regarda un moment la photo, dans un silence respectueux, avant de la montrer à Harry.

« Donc la première nuit que j'ai passé à Poudlard après Noël, j'ai pu voir mon père. J'ai pu lui parler. Pour la première fois. Et j'étais si heureuse. Et la nuit suivante, je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais le refaire. Ce matin, j'ai essayé de faire l'inverse, de le faire venir à moi. Je voulais qu'il voie mon école, mes amis. Je voulais qu'il soit là même quand j'étais réveillée. Mais, au moment où j'ai réussi, tu m'as touché l'épaule, Ron, j'ai perdu ma concentration et il est retourné dans son corps. J'étais triste, frustrée et furieuse, alors… C'est pour ça que je t'ai poussé. Je suis désolée Ron.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends. Je crois… Oui… Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Si j'avais su…

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et j'en ai parlé à mon père et il m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Que je ne devais pas m'isoler de mes amis pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Alors je suis non seulement désolée pour ce matin mais également pour ces derniers jours.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt, fit Hermione.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit la fille. Ce qui compte c'est que, maintenant, on va pouvoir t'aider.

-Qu-… Comment ça ?

-Eh bien oui, intervint Harry. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qui est important pour toi, et pourquoi, on va pouvoir t'aider. Des petits trucs tout bêtes, tu vois ? Par exemple, Ron et moi, on pourrait mettre de la nourriture de côté, le matin, comme ça, tu pourras te réveiller plus tard.

-Et moi, je t'aiderais pour tes devoirs, pour que tu ais moins de temps à y passer le soir.

-Et les week-ends, si tu me donnes les réponses, je pourrais recopier une parties de tes dissertations. Tu gagnerais un temps fou. »

Hope regarda tour à tour ses amis, ébranlée.

« V-Vraiment ?

-Bah évidemment, fit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on n'était pas capable de comprendre que c'était important pour toi ?

-Et puis, comme tes oncles et tes tantes sont réveillés, ton père sera surement bientôt libéré aussi ! Et vu qu'il est immortel et apparemment prêt à tout pour sa famille, nous, on préférait largement être dans la catégorie de ceux qui ont aidé sa fille chérie plutôt dans la catégorie de ceux qui font la guerre ! »

Harry et Hermione rirent à l'intervention de Ron et Hope sentit son cœur se réchauffer agréablement. Personne n'oserait blaguer à propos de Klaus Mikaelson. Mais eux si. Hope avait beau savoir que c'était parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que, d'une certaine manière, ils venaient de les accepter, elle et sa famille.

Hope regarda un à un ses trois amis, qui étaient actuellement en train de discuter entre eux pour savoir de quelle manière ils pouvaient aider à rallonger le temps qu'elle passait avec son père. Et Hope sentit les larmes brulantes dévaler ses joues.

Rapidement, avant qu'ils ne puissent les voir, elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les yeux.

« Bon, fit Ron en se levant et en baillant, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Faites de beaux rêves, peuplés de vikings immortels. »

Hope reprit la photo de son père qui était posée sur le canapé, la remit dans sa robe et se servit de ce mouvement comme prétexte pour cacher son visage mouillé de larmes. Essayant de rendre sa voix la plus ferme possible, elle lança, toujours dissimulée :

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins. A demain !

-A demain, et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Faites de beaux rêves. »

Hope se retrouva enfin seule dans la Salle Commune. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer et monta les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en haut, elle pénétra silencieusement dans le dortoir, ravie que l'obscurité ambiante cache son visage rougi. Hermione était déjà recouchée et Hope passa devant elle sans rien dire pour rejoindre son propre lit. Là, sur les draps rouges, elle remarqua aussitôt un mouchoir qui avait été posé là, surement par Hermione. Hope sourit et se servit du mouchoir pour finir d'essuyer ses larmes avant d'ôter sa robe de sorcière. Elle enfila ensuite son pyjama et se glissa sous la couverture. Enfin, après cette longue journée, fourbue et épuisée, elle put poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et fermer les yeux.

« Dit bonjour à ton père de ma part. »

Hope sourit et s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 10. Plus que trois. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien comme en mal.

A mardi prochain.

CPDB


	11. Chapter 11

Ouf ! Juste à temps !

 **DISCLAIMER :** je ne possède ni ne gagne rien

Un merci toujours aussi grand à **Lor'ella** et **SaraMikaelson**! Je vous aime comme ça ! (ça ne se voit pas beaucoup derrière un écran mais je montre une très grande distance entre mes deux mains en ce moment)

Sur ce, **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : ÉLAN HÉROÏQUE**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione réveilla son amie plus tard que d'habitude. Après qu'Hope se fut habillée dans un dortoir presque désert, les deux Gryffondors se rendirent en cours de Sortilège et Enchantements en grignotant des toasts qu'Hermione avait transporté de la Grande Salle jusqu'à la Salle Commune après les avoir soigneusement enveloppés dans des serviettes. En entrant dans la salle de cours, Hope salua Ron et Harry mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir à sa place habituelle car le professeur Flitwick vint à sa rencontre.

« Mademoiselle Mikaelson, Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du directeur. »

Les deux concernés s'échangèrent un regard apeuré, sentant leur cœur tomber jusque dans leur estomac. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi ils avaient ce petit rendez-vous... Et ça n'allait surement pas être plaisant. Le minuscule professeur de Sortilège tapota de sa baguette son presse-papier en forme d'aigle qui prit soudainement vie et, ignorant toutes les lois de la physique, souleva son lourd corps de pierre dans les airs en quelques battements d'ailes.

« Suivez-le, indiqua Filius, il vous mènera jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. »

Ron et Hope remirent leur sac sur leurs épaules et quittèrent la salle de cours, sous les regards curieux de leurs condisciples. Depuis le début d'année, personne n'avait jamais été convoqué par le directeur. Dans le couloir, la jeune fille se tourna vers son ami :

« Ron… Je suis tellement désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais faut vite qu'on trouve quelque chose à leur raconter, on ne peut pas leur dire la vérité sur tes rêves, hein !

-Je ne comptais pas le faire. »

Mais l'inquiétude dans la voix de Ron surprit Hope.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si angoissé à l'idée qu'ils sachent pour mes rêves ?

-Ils le verraient d'un très mauvais œil.

-Comment tu sais ça ? »

Ron regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait et il reprit à voix basse :

« Pendant les vacances, Harry a trouvé un miroir qui lui permettait de voir ses parents. Dumbledore lui a interdit de retourner le voir et a fait changer le miroir de place. Pour le coup, je suis plutôt d'accord. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose de voir les morts et ce miroir rendait Harry malheureux. Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Ton père est vivant et tu lui parles pour de vrai. Alors ce serait vraiment injuste que Dumbledore te fasse la même chose qu'à Harry. Après, peut-être qu'il ne le ferait pas pour toi, mais je pense pas que ce soit un risque que tu ais très envie de prendre. »

Hope hocha la tête. Evidemment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore, mais elle était reconnaissante à Ron de l'avertir. Et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Harry. Elle, au moins, elle allait revoir son père, un jour, et même si elle trouvait l'attente insupportable, il était important qu'elle n'oublie jamais que, finalement, elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux élèves de Première Année s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille où ils furent abandonnés par leur guide aigle qui se transforma en poussière avant se s'éparpiller dans les airs. Ils restèrent devant la statue de pierre, indécis.

« Euh, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais personnellement, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas entrer dans ce bureau.

-Vu comme ça…

-Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Le professeur McGonagall venait de surgir derrière eux, un air impénétrable sur le visage. Hope baissa immédiatement les yeux, se rappelant de son comportement de la dernière fois. La vieille femme passa devant eux et se planta devant la statue.

« Chausson aux pommes. »

Des marches surgirent du sol à côté de la gargouille et le professeur de métamorphose indiqua à ses élèves de les gravir, ce qu'ils firent. Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon et leur directrice de maison tapa à la porte qui leur bloquait à présent le passage. Un « entrez » étouffé les invita à ouvrir la porte et à s'avancer dans le bureau.

Il s'agissait d'une large pièce circulaire comptant un grand nombre de fenêtres. Dans tous les coins, des objets étranges se dressaient, bougeant, vibrant, bipant, hululant, sifflant, le tout produisant une étrange musique accompagnant une étrange chorégraphie. Face à l'entrée se trouvait un imposant bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Derrière ce bureau était assis le professeur Dumbledore qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire sympathique. Etrangement, ce sourire eut l'effet surement escompté par son utilisateur puisque Ron et Hope sentirent la tension descendre d'un cran.

« Assoyiez-vous, je vous en prie ! » lança Albus sur un ton amical.

Ron et Hope regardèrent tout autour d'eux en quête de chaise mais ce fut finalement McGonagall qui les fit apparaitre d'un petit mouvement de baguette magique. Trois sièges en bois se trouvaient à présent devant le bureau du directeur et les invités y prirent place.

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, reprit le directeur. Le professeur McGonagall m'a rapporté une scène très étrange dont elle a été témoin et nous aimerions tous les deux quelques explications.

-Oui, renchérit Minerva. Je croyais que vous étiez amis, tous les deux.

-Nous le sommes ! intervint immédiatement Hope. Ron est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est juste que…

-C'est de ma faute, professeurs. »

Hope se tourna vers Ron, interloquée.

« Comment ça ? demanda McGonagall.

-J'ai embêté Hope à un moment où elle n'avait pas envie d'être embêtée. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça amusant et qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur et je l'ai poussée trop loin. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est énervée. Mais c'est de ma faute. »

Hope se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron prenne l'incident sur lui, elle se sentait déjà assez coupable. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Dumbledore intervint :

« C'est très courageux d'assumer votre part de responsabilité dans l'histoire…

-Mais il n'était pas seule, coupa Hope. Je veux dire, on est deux. Et, même si aujourd'hui je regrette, c'est moi qui l'aie poussé sous prétexte que j'étais en colère.

-Bon, fit le professeur McGonagall avec humeur, on ne va pas passer la journée à revendiquer la faute. Monsieur Weasley, pour avoir embêté votre camarade au point de la pousser dans ses retranchements, vous faites perdre cinq points à votre maison. Et vous, Mademoiselle Mikaelson, pour avoir usé de violence envers un camarade, je vous enlève dix points, plus dix autres points pour m'avoir désobéi et manqué de respect en partant alors que je vous demandais de revenir. Et vous aurez une retenue, tous les deux, samedi après-midi. »

Hope serra les mâchoires. A cause d'elle, Gryffondor venait juste de perdre vingt-cinq points, et Ron venait de recevoir une après-midi de retenue juste pour lui avoir tapoté l'épaule. Il fallut que Ron lui offre un discret sourire en coin pour qu'elle arrive à contrôler un peu son sentiment de culpabilité. De toute façon, si elle discutait la punition en essayant de dédouaner Ron, elle risquait de devoir répondre à quelques questions auxquelles elle ne se voyait pas donner une explication. Alors, malgré sa furieuse envie de raconter l'innocence de son ami, elle garda le silence.

« Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Je suis content de voir que tout s'arrange finalement, surtout entre vous deux. Nous nous inquiétons à l'idée de découvrir que quelque chose de grave se cachait derrière des comportements si étranges de la part d'élèves tels que vous deux et nous sommes soulager d'apprendre qu'il n'en est rien. Maintenant, Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez retourner en classe. Nous avons encore quelques mots à dire à Mademoiselle Mikaelson. »

Ron jeta un regard désolé à Hope mais finit par se lever et par quitter le bureau. Anxieuse, la jeune sorcière garda le silence et les yeux obstinément fixé sur un coin du bureau, se demandant ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui dire qui ne demandait pas la présence de Ron.

« Nous voulions te poser quelques questions, si tu le veux bien, Hope. »

Hope hocha la tête à la phrase de Dumbledore.

« Tout d'abord, tout va bien à Poudlard ? reprit McGonagall. Vous me donnez l'impression de bien vous entendre avec vos camarades de classe et vous vous en sortez très bien en cours. Vos autres professeurs sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que vous êtes une élève très douée. Vous n'avez pas de problème, ici, si ? Qu'ils soient d'ordre scolaire ou personnel.»

Hope agita la tête de gauche à droite avant de se dire qu'il était surement plus poli et plus convainquant de répondre avec des mots :

« Non, tout va bien. J'adore le château, je suis très amie avec les autres Gryffondors, et particulièrement avec Ron, Harry et Hermione. Et les cours sont sympas. Plus que les cours moldus, en tout cas, et je ne crois pas avoir de difficultés particulières.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux ! fit McGonagall. L'autre question est un peu plus personnelle. Il y a certaines rumeurs dans la communauté magique. Des rumeurs… préoccupantes et nous voulions savoir si elles étaient en réalité un peu plus que de simples rumeurs. Peut-être qu'il n'en est rien et que tout ceci n'est absolument pas fondé, mais nous aimerions en avoir le cœur net. Evidemment, si vous n'étiez pas à l'aise avec le sujet, nous comprendrions.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hope curieuse. »

Les deux adultes affichèrent des mines un peu plus sérieuses alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole :

« Nous ne savons pas exactement quel est la vérité dans ceci, mais il se dit de plus en plus au sein de la communauté magique que vos oncles et vos tantes seraient revenus à la vie.

-Ah ! comprit enfin Hope. Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin ils ne sont pas « revenus à la vie », mais l'idée est là.

-Et ils sont chez vous, en ce moment ? »

Hope ne put empêcher un peu de méfiance de naitre dans un coin reculé de son esprit. Quels pouvez bien être leurs intentions vis-à-vis de ces informations ? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû affirmer si vite que sa famille était de retour…

« Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, Hope, rassura le professeur de métamorphose sur un ton étonnement doux et bienveillant. Nous ne voulons pas tant savoir où ils sont aujourd'hui que savoir si tu les as rencontré.

-Oui, je les ai vus. Mais encore une fois pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? »

La méfiance commençait à la gagner de plus en plus. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche de sa famille, elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point ses parents avaient de ennemis partout. Cependant, elle se contrôla et déguisa sa crainte par de la simple curiosité.

« Eh bien, ces rumeurs ont commencé pendant les vacances et, depuis que vous êtes revenue à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall…

-Pas seulement moi, mes collègues aussi.

-Vos professeurs ont noté des changements dans votre attitude.

-Vous semblez tenir à distance de vos amis, vous n'écoutez plus du tout en cours, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, vous n'avez pas rendu un devoir.

-On se demandait si tous ces changements dans la sphère familiale ne vous auraient pas… affectée. Il faut que vous sachiez, en tout cas, que si vous avez besoin d'en parler, de ça ou d'autre chose…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! fit Hope, avec un grand sourire, soulagée de comprendre enfin où allait cette conversation. Oui, évidemment, ça m'a chamboulé mais en bien ! Et si j'ai besoin de parler, je peux leur parler à eux, à présent, puisqu'ils sont de retour. Je sais bien qu'ils ont une horrible réputation qui les dépeint comme des monstres, mais je peux vous assurer que tout le monde se trompe sur eux. Ce sont vraiment des gens bien !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de monstres. Et je suis certain que vos oncles et vos tantes sont bien plus humains que ce que la plupart des gens aime à penser. »

La phrase de Dumbledore fit immensément plaisir à Hope, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé.

« Et pour mon changement d'attitude, c'est juste que la séparation a été un peu dure. Ca fait neuf ans que je voulais les rencontrer, c'est normal que je n'avais pas envie de partir. Mais, en revenant ici, je me suis rappelée ce que j'aimais autant dans cette école et, à présent, ça va mieux. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux adultes jaugèrent l'enfant du regard. Hope se jugea elle-même plutôt convaincante et eut la confirmation de ceci quand Dumbledore lui sourit en hochant la tête.

« Tant mieux, alors, nous voilà rassurés. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir ici plus longtemps. Je suis sure que vous avez plein de choses passionnantes à apprendre, aujourd'hui. »

Hope hocha la tête, ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Mademoiselle Mikaelson ? »

Cette fois, Hope s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à McGonagall.

« Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez et vous devez nous en parler. Nous sommes autant là pour vous instruire que pour vous protéger. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau.

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus merveilleux qu'Hope eut l'occasion de vivre. Elle passait ses journées avec ses amis, à apprendre des choses fascinantes en cours et à visiter ce château extraordinaire, et elle passait ses nuits avec son père, à chevaucher Paisible, à explorer des territoires fantastiques ou à simplement discuter. Hermione, Ron et Harry faisaient de leur mieux pour aider Hope, ce pour quoi elle leur en était vraiment reconnaissante. Elle avait retrouvé son niveau en cours et avait enfin trouvé un équilibre entre ses deux vies. Elle recevait également régulièrement des lettres de sa mère, qui la tenait au courant de ce qui se passait à la Nouvelle Orléans et des recherches que la famille menait pour retrouver Niklaus. Les nuits, elle rapportait toutes les informations à son père. Elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de la connexion qu'ils avaient tous les deux aux autres membres de la famille et, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, l'Hybride ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter la décision de sa fille.

Par ailleurs, à Poudlard, elle ne passait pas autant de temps qu'elle le voulait avec ses amis, et elle devait sacrifier certaines aventures avec eux. Par exemple, vers le mois de mai, elle se réveillait tous les matins pour entendre les récits de ses amis à propos d'un certain dragon nommé Norbert. Mais, quelques semaines plus tard, elle se félicita de ne pas avoir pris part à cette aventure quand Harry, Hermione et Neville firent perdre cinquante points chacun à Gryffondor. Certes, Hope n'avait pas vécu ces histoires palpitantes mais, ainsi, elle avait indirectement fait gagner cinquante points à sa maison, qui auraient été enlevés si elle avait été avec Harry et Hermione cette nuit-là. Mais elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris le risque quand Harry revint de sa retenue pour leur raconter que Voldemort était non seulement de retour mais, en plus, qu'il vivait tranquillement dans la forêt qui bordait le château.

Hope sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Harry s'il n'avait pas été sauvé par des centaures. La jeune sorcière avait grandi avec l'idée qu'elle était en danger et que de nombreuses personnes voulaient la tuer mais elle n'avait jamais vécu une situation similaire à celle dans laquelle avait été Harry, non seulement à être directement attaqué par son ennemi, mais en plus à devoir vivre et dormir à quelques kilomètres de lui.

Mais tout ça sortit de la tête de Hope quand elle se réveilla un matin pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre son père cette nuit-là. Depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas la nuit. Elle passa la journée dans une angoisse profonde qui s'accentua quand, la nuit suivante, elle resta sagement dans son propre esprit. Dès le lendemain, elle essaya de rejoindre consciemment son père mais n'y arriva pas non plus. Elle fut cependant soulagée de découvrir sa « présence magique » au même endroit et dans le même état que d'habitude. Mais rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne lui faisait ouvrir son esprit. C'était comme si les défenses ne la reconnaissaient plus et la traitaient comme n'importe qu'elle autre attaque. Elle chercha longuement la raison de ce changement et finalement, ce fut Hermione qui lui donna l'explication la plus plausible.

« Tu lui as dit que les examens commençaient aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… oui pourquoi ?

-Eh bien peut-être qu'il veut que tu te concentres dessus pour que tu réussisses ton année. Si jamais tu continues à passer tes nuits avec lui, non seulement tu es moins reposée le matin, mais en plus tu te couches plus tôt et tu ne révises pas. »

Au début, Hope sentit une pointe de colère contre Hermione et son obsession pour les examens mais réalisa finalement que c'était une raison possible et que son père était bien du genre à prendre ce genre de décision s'il pensait que c'était mieux pour sa fille. Pourtant, le doute persistait, il devait y avoir autre chose… La jeune sorcière essaya de relativiser son problème. Elle avait une semaine d'examen, et après, elle retenterait de joindre son père. Si alors elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, là, elle s'inquiéterait. Mais malgré sa résolution, chaque soir elle réessayait de le contacter, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là et en vie.

Mais finalement, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas possible arriva. Cette histoire lui sortit de la tête. Après une semaine d'examen, elle n'avait qu'une idée, c'était de recontacter son père, mais, juste après l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, une crise survint qui lui occupa complétement l'esprit. Elle était allongée dans le parc, en compagnie de ses trois amis, quand Harry se leva d'un bond en soufflant qu'ils devaient impérativement voir Hagrid. Sans se poser de questions, les trois Gryffondors s'élancèrent à la suite de leur ami et ce qu'ils apprirent dans la petite cabane à la lisière de la forêt leur glaça le sang. Hagrid avait dit à un parfait étranger comment passer le chien à trois-tête. Les quatre Première Année repartirent dans l'autre sens et arrivèrent hors d'haleine au château. Ron et Hope montrèrent le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore mais ils furent stoppés par McGonagall en cours de route qui leur apprit que le directeur n'était plus à l'école. Ils tentèrent de lui expliquer mais leur directrice finit par s'emporter en leur menaçant de leur enlever cinquante autres points. Les quatre Gryffondors rentrèrent donc bredouilles mais angoissés à leur Salle Commune.

« Ce soir, je vais essayer d'aller chercher la pierre avant lui ! souffla Harry, déterminé.

-Mais tu es fou, s'exclama Ron.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, renchérit Hermione. Après ce que McGonagall a dit. Tu vas te faire renvoyer.

-Harry a raison, intervint tout de suite Hope. On s'en fiche de se faire renvoyer. On parle de Voldemort, là ! Imaginez trois secondes qu'il revienne à la vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura beaucoup de sympathie pour le bébé qui l'a tué une première fois. Si on ne va pas chercher la pierre, Harry ne sera pas inquiété par le renvoi, c'est vrai. Mais pas parce qu'il aura obéit aux ordres, plutôt parce qu'il sera mort !

-Ne dit pas ça, murmura Hermione.

-Mais c'est vrai.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça, interrompit Harry. Vous savez encore mieux que moi comment c'était quand Voldemort était au pouvoir. On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. On doit tout essayer pour empêcher Rogue de récupérer la pierre.

-Oui, vous avez raisons. Mais tu penses que la cape est suffisamment grande pour nous couvrir tous les quatre ?

-Tous les quatre ? répéta Harry.

-Bah oui, fit Hope. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller tout seul.

-Mais vous risquez de vous faire renvoyer ! »

Les trois autres Gryffondor rirent. Harry employait l'argument qu'il venait justement de réfuter. Hermione reprit avec un sourire :

« Si on se fait prendre, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger. Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit en secret que j'avais cent-vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses à son examen. »

Le soir même, ils attendirent tous les quatre que la Salle Commune se vide. Au moment de leur départ, Neville, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, essaya de se dresser sur leur chemin mais Hermione usa de sa magie pour le ligoter et le bâillonner. Même si laisser un ami dans cet état ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir, Hope était obligée de constater qu'Hermione était vraiment une sorcière brillante. La fille des Mikaelson était assurément plus puissante, mais son amie avait une maitrise de la magie qui l'impressionnait à chaque fois.

Protégez par la cape d'invisibilité, les quatre amis arrivèrent sans difficulté jusqu'au deuxième étage, seulement pour être accueillit par une porte entrouverte. Rogue était arrivé avant eux. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et jeta un coup d'œil aux trois amis qui le suivaient.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Voilà. Prochainement, la pierre philosophale. N'hésitez pas à commenter (en bien ou en mal) ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est instructif !


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMERS :** je n'ai ni ne gagne rien

 **BLABLA** **:** Et voilà le chapitre qui reprend réellement l'histoire d'Harry Potter. C'est le douzième et donc l'avant-dernier. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire donc je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre.

Mais avant, un grand merci aux fantastiques **Lor'ella** et **SaraMikaelson**. Je vous aime les filles ! :-*

Sur ce, **ENJOY !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : AFFRONTEMENT FINAL

« Allons-y. »

Les quatre Gryffondors prirent une grande inspiration, se regardèrent les uns et les autres pour se donner du courage et passèrent la porte. Harry sortit bien vite de sa poche une flute qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte pour Noël et se mit à jouer. Très mal. Mais cela suffit à endormir le chien et les trois enfants observèrent avec soulagement et fascination l'immense molosse fermer lentement les yeux et se mettre à ronfler bruyamment. Tout en jouant, le garçon à la cicatrice s'approcha de l'animal et ils purent enfin voir la trappe dont Hermione leur avait parlé le premier soir où ils avaient vu la créature. Elle était déjà ouverte, preuve supplémentaire que Rogue était passé avant eux. Ils allaient devoir se dépêcher. Il était même parfaitement envisageable que la pierre soit déjà entre les mains de Voldemort. Hope frissonna à l'idée. Elle ne laissera pas ça arriver !

Harry, tout en continuant de jouer, montra le trou béant et se tapa ensuite la poitrine.

« Tu veux passer en premier ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

-Oh, ça va, Harry, fit Hope sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il est hors de question que tu aies tout le temps le beau rôle. »

Et en disant ça, sans réfléchir une seconde, Hope s'approcha de l'ouverture et se laissa tomber dans l'obscurité. Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus bas, sur une espèce de sol mou et humide. En observant autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une profonde obscurité, ses yeux n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de s'habituer au manque de clarté. Cependant, elle était descendu sans se blesser, et aucun monstre n'avait l'air de l'attaquer, alors elle engagea ses amis à faire comme elle :

« C'est bon, je suis toujours vivante. Vous pouvez venir. »

Un à un, les autres élèves la rejoignirent, alors qu'Hope continuait de scruter les ténèbres pour essayer de découvrir son environnement. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent et lui dévoilèrent l'espace au milieu duquel elle avait atterri. Elle et ses amis étaient sur une espèce de plante géante dont les racines s'entremêlaient en un épais matelas. Ron, qui était tombé juste à côté d'elle, grogna :

« Tu sais, Hope, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ce genre de truc !

-Mais tu sais bien à quel point j'adore me jeter dans le vide. Et puis, de tout façon, il y avait aucun risque !

-Aucun risque ! hurla Hermione d'une voix suraiguë qui les fit tous sursauter. Regardez-vous, tous les trois ! »

Hope se tourna vers Hermione juste à temps pour la voir faire un gigantesque bond et se réfugier sur le sol de pierre près du mur. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Hope baissa les yeux vers la plante et vit que cette dernière s'enroulait autour d'elle. Des lianes avaient ligoté ses jambes sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

Les quatre enfants, paniqués, se mirent à crier en même temps. Chacun exprimant sa peur et commentant la montée rapide et menaçante de la plante le long de leur tibia, puis de leur cuisse. Hope essayait de toute ses forces de se débattre. Elle arrachait de ses mains les branchages, ignorant les petites épines qui se plantaient dans ses mains. La force légèrement accrue qui lui venait de ses gênes dormants de Loup-Garou lui permettait de desserrer une prise, ou d'arracher une liane, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses et trop rapides, si bien que, peu à peu, elle fut obliger de constater qu'elle perdait du terrain. Harry et Ron étaient dans un pire état, n'ayant strictement aucun moyen de lutter contre la plante. Hop sentait le désespoir la gagner quand elle entendit le lointain cri d'Hermione qui informait, d'une voix aiguë et apeurée, qu'il fallait du feu pour combattre leur ennemi implacable. La jeune Mikaelson ne perdit alors pas une seconde en réflexion. Dès qu'elle eut compris le sens de la remarque de son amie, elle écarta largement les bras et, guidée par son habituel instinct, appela sa magie en elle. Cette dernier obéit aussitôt et jaillit de ses paumes sous forme de larges flammes qui envahirent l'espace, formant des cercles furieux mais protecteurs autour des quatre Gryffondor. En une seconde, l'atmosphère froide et humide de la pièce devint brûlante et sèche et la plante se recroquevilla sur elle-même, visiblement en proie à une doulour indiscible. Hope, cependant, ne perdit pas la moindre seconde à s'appitoyer sur le sort du végétal et, dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, à l'instar de ses deux autres amis fraichement libérés, elle rejoignit Hermione près du mur, en sécurité.

« Ouah, c'était impressionnant, souffla Ron à l'adresse d'Hope.

-Remercie plutôt Hermione pour avoir passé l'année à écouter en cours, répliqua l'intéressée. »

Harry coupa court à la discussion :

« Continuons. »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre et, s'il y avait d'autres protections de ce genre pour défendre la pierre, il fallait absolument qu'ils restent scrupuleusement concentrés. Ils avancèrent donc le long d'un sous-terrain, tendus et silencieux, guettant le moindre mouvement qui pourrait troubler les ombres, tout en gardant un œil sur le sol… au cas ce dernier prenne subitement vie. Au bout d'une avancée lente et fastidieuse mais finalement sans mauvaise surprise, ils débouchèrent sur une nouvelle salle. Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce qui était peuplée de centaine d'oiseaux qui volaient paisiblement. En regardant plus attentivement, Hope remarqua que ce qu'elle prenait pour des animaux étaient en fait des clés enchantées, qui agitaient leurs minuscules ailes et voletaient en tous sens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Gryffondor après cette découverte pour comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Ron désigna des balais au sol, et les quatre amis s'en emparèrent. En quelques secondes, tous les quatre volaient à travers la pièce, à la recherche d'une clé qui pourrait ouvrir la porte pour continuer leur progression. Si les enjeux n'avaient pas été aussi importants, Hope aurait presque pu s'amuser. Elle adorait voler. Et elle était loin d'être mauvaise, selon Madame Bibine, au contraire. La professeur lui avait même dit que, dès que sa Première année serait fini, elle devrait essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Hope y avait songé mais ensuite, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait autre chose à faire de ses temps libres que du sport. Mais qui sait, peut-être quand son père sera revenu et qu'elle n'aura plus rien à faire qu'être une enfant, peut-être qu'elle y songerait. De toute façon, quelles que que pouvaient être ses volontés à ce sujet, elle se félicitait quand même de son bon niveau au Quidditch, qui lui permettait d'aider Harry dans la recherche de la clé plus efficacement que Ron ou Hermione. Finalement, l'attrapeur remarqua que l'un des objets enchantés avait une aile froissée et, aussitôt, les quatre Gryffondor se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Finalement, tous ensemble, ils parvinrent à coincer la minuscule clé contre une colonne et, Harry, d'un geste vif et assuré, parvint à la saisir au vol. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les amis étaient au sol, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oui, ils n'avaient toujours pas la pierre, oui, ils risquaient de voir renaitre le plus grand mage noir qui soit, oui, ils pouvaient mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ils restaient des enfants et, pour eux, une victoire était une victoire, fusse-t-elle aussi dérisoire que celle-ci.

Cependant, en entrant dans la salle suivante, leurs grands sourires satisfaits et fiers disparurent devant le spectacle étonnant qui les attendait. Cette pièce leur présentait un immense échiquier à échèle humaine. Ron prit les devants. Les échecs, c'était son domaine. Il commença à donner des ordres à droite et à gauche et chacun lui obéit prestement, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Hope ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son ami. Il dégageait une telle confiance, une telle maturité. Quand on le voyait, du haut de son cheval, il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer général à la tête d'une armée. Ron avait plus ou moins le rôle du bon copain, du rigolo de service. C'était surement ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre quand on devenait l'ami d'un garçon aussi connu et à la réputation aussi grave qu'Harry Potter. Et l'image que Ron donnait de lui-même faisait parfois oublier que, lui aussi, avait de réelles qualités et une forme d'intelligence qui, quoi que différente de celle d'Hermione, n'était pas moins admirable.

Les Gryffondors obéirent donc à chacun de ses ordres, observant avec un mélange de fascination et de terreur les pièces s'entre-détruire, sans pour autant douter une seule seconde de la victoire de leur ami. Cependant, Hope, Harry et Hermione commencèrent à regretter cette confiance aveugle quand Ron leur indiqua qu'il comptait se sacrifier. Ils essayèrent de lui faire changer d'avis mais le maître du jeu avait raison. C'était la seule solution pour trouver la pierre et empêcher Rogue de réaliser son plan.

Cependant, ils avaient beau savoir cela, aucun ne put s'empêcher de crier quand ils virent la reine blanche abattre son bras sur la tête de Ron et quand ils virent leur ami être trainé sur le côté de l'échiquier, inconscient. Et quand, suivant les consignes du joueur d'échec, ils gagnèrent la partie, ils n'avaient plus du tout la moindre envie de sourire. Ils avaient remporté le jeu, mais n'avaient pas le moindre impression de victoire. Ils durent même se faire violence pour ne pas rejoindre Ron sur le côté de l'échiquier, à la fin de la partie. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient absolument continuer, que Ron avait risqué sa vie pour qu'ils atteignent leur objectif. Mais laisser leur ami derrière leur donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient de perdre, d'une certaine manière. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas laisser leurs états d'âme permettre à Rogue de trouver la pierre. Alors ils continuèrent. Même si Hermione eut énormément de mal à masquer l'humidité clairement visible de son regard. Comme ses deux autres amis, elle devait surement s'être rendu compte que, pour réussir, ils ne devaient plus être des enfants.

Dans la pièce suivante, ils furent accueilli par une odeur répugnante qui, à l'instant où ils la remarquèrent, devint le cadet de leurs soucis. La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de déboucher observait des dimensions gigantesques, autant en terme de superficie qu'en terme de hauteur. Mais vu la créature qu'elle contenait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les concepteurs de l'endroit aient vu large, niveau taille. Au milieu de la pièce, un gigantesque monstre se tenait assis, jouant distraitement avec un bâton qui paraissait minuscule entre ses mains mais qui était plus grand et plus large qu'une poutre. A présent, les trois amis comprenaient pourquoi un troll s'était retrouvé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. On avait surement essayé de le faire entrer pour protéger la pierre.

Et un échec n'avait découragé personne puisque, de toute évidence, ils avaient réessayé et, cette fois, réussis. Un troll, qui devait faire au moins de la taille de celui qu'ils avaient déjà combattu, se dressait entre eux et la porte. Le monstre qui avait failli les tuer le soir d'Halloween paraissait être un enfant en comparaison avec celui qui se tenait devant eux ce soir-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? souffla Harry, sans quitter la bête des yeux. Hermione, tu as des sorts ?

-Des sorts pour tuer les trolls ? demanda la fille d'une voix suraiguë. Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Hope ne prit pas la moindre seconde pour réfléchir.

« Je vais l'attirer. Quand il sera tourné vers moi, vous courrez tous les deux vers la porte et vous quitterez la salle.

-Non ! s'exclama Hermione. On a plus de chance de le battre à trois. Je ne connais pas de sort spécifique mais, ensemble, on doit pouvoir trouver un moyen.

-Peut-être oui, souffla doucement Hope sans quitter la créature des yeux, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre la moindre seconde. Si ça se trouve, Rogue a déjà la pierre. Ca ne sert à rien de vaincre le troll si c'est pour découvrir que la pierre a été volé. Pour autant qu'on en sache, le destin du monde des sorciers pourraient très bien se jouer à quelques secondes près. Il faut absolument gagner le plus de temps possible. Je vais vous le faire gagner.

-Tu as raison, Hope ! acquiesça finalement Harry, la mine grave. Ron avait compris. Nous devons continuer à avancer, quoi qu'il en coute. Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui me charge du troll. Toi, Hope, tu es plus puissante, et Hermione plus intelligente. Vous devez continuer ensemble. »

Hermione dévisageait ses deux amis, horrifiée par la discussion. Hope, qui se préparait toujours mentalement pour son combat à venir, murmura avec un faible sourire :

« Non Harry. Pour une raison qu'on ignore, Rogue a essayé de te tuer. Cela veut dire qu'il a peur de toi. Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est toi qui doit continuer. De plus, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis plus puissante. Si l'un de nous a la moindre chance de sortir de ce combat vivant, c'est moi. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis plus teigneuse que j'en ai l'air. Tout ira bien pour moi. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent rapidement à rougir. Ils avaient d'abord laisser Ron inconscient, et maintenant ils s'apprêtaient à abandonner Hope à une horrible mort. La jeune fille prit la parole d'une voix tremblante et étouffée :

« Je… je vais rester avec toi, Hope.

-Non Hermione. Tu es une sorcière brillante. Probablement la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Harry aura besoin de toi. Si je vous dit de ne pas vous soucier de moi, ce n'est pas part héroïsme. C'est simplement qu'un combat encore plus dangereux vous attend surement de l'autre côté de cette porte. Essayez, vous, de rester envie ! Sinon, qui sera là pour m'applaudir quand j'aurais vaincu le troll, hein ? »

Harry et Hermione fixaient Hope, le cœur lourd. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, qu'ils devaient continuer. Mais la laisser là, seule face au troll.

« Hope… souffla Harry.

-On est prêt ! affirma Hermione saisissant le coude d'Harry. Dès que tu auras attiré l'attention du troll, on sera prêt à courir. »

Hope se tourna légèrement vers Hermione. Cette dernière avait les cheveux ébouriffés, des traces de larmes sur les joues mais son regard hurlait la détermination.

Hope hocha la tête, leur offrit un clin d'œil et, sans un dernier mot, s'éloigna, le plus silencieusement possible, jusqu'à un coin de la salle tandis que ses amis se dirigeaient vers le coin opposé. Une fois les trois Gryffondor en place, Hope ferma les yeux, pris quelques profondes inspiration et essaya de se calmer.

Elle allait réussir. Elle le sentait, sa magie la protégerait.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, une mine sombre et sérieuse sur le visage, tendit les main devant elle et appela sa magie. Une dalle de pierre à ses pieds se délogea du sol et vola à travers la pièce, droit vers la tête du troll. Le morceau de granite se brisa sans faire le moindre dégât à la créature mais cela eut le mérite d'attirer son attention vers la jeune fille.

« COURREZ ! »

Ses amis n'avaient évidemment pas besoin de l'ordre, ayant compris par eux-mêmes que le moment était venu. Cependant, le cri permit de focaliser l'attention du troll qui, à la seconde où il eut localiser la minuscule sorcière qui hurlait et s'agitait, rua sur elle, ignorant royalement les deux autres enfants qui se faufilaient en silence derrière lui et disparaissaient dans l'autre salle.

Hope se retrouva ainsi seule face à son ennemi. Il n'y avait plus rien à présent entre elle et ce troll que sa magie et sa volonté de rester envie. Ça allait devoir faire l'affaire.

Sans réfléchir, elle courut vers le mur opposé, suivant une trajectoire courbe pour éviter le troll. Elle ne pouvait pas le fuir, mais elle voulait éviter de rester bloquée dans un coin. Une fois qu'elle se trouva au centre de la pièce, elle fit volte-face pour affronter la créature qui courrait derrière elle et qui était pratiquement à sa hauteur à présent, ses lentes mais gigantesques enjambées rivalisant sans problèmes avec les rapides foulées de la minuscule sorcière. Hope, en le voyant approcher dangereusement, gonfla ses poumons, retint l'air dans sa cage thoracique, dressa ses bras devant elle et, au moment où le troll allait fondre sur elle, relâcha d'un coup et avec violence son souffle et sa magie. Une bourrasque violente se déchaina devant la jeune fille. Le troll, surpris en pleine course, cligna es yeux quand il sentit son lourd corps quitter la terre et voler à travers la salle pour s'écraser bruyamment et douloureusement contre la porte qui menait à l'échiquier. Le battant de bois ne se brisa pourtant pas, surement renforcé par des sortilèges.

Il fallut moins d'une dizaine de seconde pour que le troll se remette sur pied et se dirige de nouveau vers la sorcière. Hope tenta de le renvoyer contre le mur, suivant la même méthode que précédemment, mais, cette fois-ci, le troll s'y attendait et il s'agrippa au sol, détruisant sans effort la pierre pour se créer des accroches. La créature, se créant des prises au fur et à mesure, s'avança donc lentement mais inexorablement vers la sorcière qui sentit la panique monter. C'était le problème de sa magie. Elle était puissante mais la jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment s'en servir. Sa magie lui obéissait et se plier très bien à sa volonté, mais Hope ne connaissait pas réellement ses capacités et ses possibilités. De plus, à chaque fois, sa puissance se présentait sous forme de réflexes instinctifs, primaires et dévastateurs. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire exactement pour combattre efficacement un troll.

La peur et le doute qui l'envahirent au milieu du combat lui firent perdre de précieuse seconde, et quand elle voulut de nouveau attaquer en faisant jaillir des flammes de ses mains, elle ne put que constater que le troll était déjà sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier ni même de réaliser ce qu'il se passer, une douleur violente et insupportable envahit l'ensemble de se torse. Le troll l'avait attrapée et l'agitait à présent à une dizaine de mettre du sol, resserrant son immense poing autour d'elle. Le hurlement que poussa la jeune fille suffit à peine à couvrir le bruit des côtes qui se brisaient une à une, sous la force sans précédent de ce monstre gigantesque.

Le danger de mort imminent et la douleur inimaginable eurent deux effets.

Le premier, la magie d'Hope fut totalement lâchée. Alors, la surface de pierre des murs, du sol et du plafond se craquela de partout. Des milliers de fissures apparurent simultanément, courant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle dans un grondement terrible. Quiconque se trouvant à cet instant au cœur de cet orage de bruit et de poussière aurait certainement cru que le monde était sur le point de s'effondrer, car c'était l'impression que cela donner. En quelques centièmes de secondes, plus un seul pan de pierre ne demeura entier, tout ce qu'il était possible de voir depuis l'intérieur de la pièce était les dizaines de milliers de minuscules éclats de pierre qui recouvraient à présent ce qui restait des murs, du sol et du plafond. En un instant, tous ces cailloux, dont les plus gros avaient à peine la taille d'un poing, s'élevèrent dans les airs, s'immobilisèrent une fraction de seconde et, si vite qu'il aurait été impossible de le voir à l'œil nu, tous ces éclats, comme autant de balle, fusèrent vers le troll, pénétrèrent sa peau épaisse, s'enfoncèrent dans ses chairs sanguinolentes, le traversèrent de part en part, creusant des milliers de tunnels à travers son corps.

Le second effet fut que Hope perdit conscience, au moment où le troll expirait son dernier souffle et s'effondrait. Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, la jeune fille vit le monde autour virer au noir absolu, et la douleur dans ses bras et ses côtes disparut.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Lor'ella, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue du "vis-à-vis final". Mais à vrai dire, j'ai une bonne raison pour ne pas lui avoir fait rencontrer Voldy. Une bonne raison... que j'expliquerai la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs en parlant de semaine prochaine, le dernier chapitre sera composé : du **dernier chapitre** (Merci Captain Obvious), d'un **court épilogue** sur son retour chez elle (en espérant qu'il te plaise, Sara ;) ), et d'une **importante Note-de-bas-de-page** qui expliquera, entre autre, pourquoi il n'y a pas eu la confrontation qu'on pouvait raisonnablement s'attendre à avoir entre Voldemort et Hope.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, et (partant du principe que, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous avez décidé de lire toute l'histoire) à la semaine prochaine !


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne possède ni ne gagne rien.

 **NOTE :** Oui, oui, oui. Je sais. Je suis affreusement en retard. Mais, j'ai une bonne excuse ! Mon excuse, c'est que... enfaite... je voulais poster... mais... ce qui s'est passé... c'est que... Bon ! OK ! J'ai pas d'excuse ! C'est juste qu'avec la rentrée et la course-poursuite qu'est réellement les inscriptions, j'avais autre chose en tête. Pas que j'ai oublié, mais j'étais trop préoccupée par ne pas faire d'erreurs dans mes inscriptions (ce qui aurait conduit à perdre une année de ma vie) pour penser à autre chose. Bon, maintenant, c'est stabilisé, donc je poste le chapitre final. En espérant que vous trouverez dans vos cœurs la Miséricorde suffisante pour me pardonner. XD

Merci aux fidèles **Lor'ella** et **SaraMikaelson**.

 **ENJOY et pour ceux qui se sont intéressé à l'histoire (j'espère que c'est le cas si vous en arrivez à lire ce chapitre), n'oubliez pas de lire la notre de bas-de-page.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 : AUX REVOIRS

Quand Hope reprit conscience, tous les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Et ils étaient nombreux. Le chien, les échecs, la plante, les clés. Le troll. La douleur. Une multitude d'image affluaient dans son esprit brumeux mais elle ne parvenait pas à y donner un sens. Elle voyait une pluie de pierre. Elle voyait le dos de Harry et Hermione tandis qu'ils disparaissaient par l'embrasure d'une grande porte. Elle voyait une pluie de pierre. Parfois quelques images se mêlaient ensemble pour former une séquence, comme un extrait d'un étrange film muet et, peu à peu, des bribes cohérentes de souvenirs se créaient dans son esprit.

La jeune fille resta longtemps, les yeux fermés, à mi-chemin entre le réveil et le sommeil. Quels que soient les chemins de pensées qu'elle empruntait, ils finissaient tous, sans exception, par la mener à une sensation sombre et terrifiante, le fantôme d'une agonie indicible. Le souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait endurée était bien présent dans son esprit et elle craignait qu'ouvrir les yeux la rappelle à elle. Alors, elle resta étendue sans rien faire, effrayée à l'idée de bouger. Mais plus le temps passait, plus, inexorablement, elle s'extirpait du sommeil. Ses pensées se faisaient plus précise, plus rapides, et, au milieu de ces réminiscences, elle commença à remarquer certaines choses. Certaines choses qui, elles, appartenaient au présent. Comme la texture d'un drap contre sa peau, ou des courants d'air frais contre son visage. A mesure que son corps lui envoyait des signes, elle arrivait à la rassurante conclusion qu'elle pouvait sentir son corps sans avoir mal. Elle décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Cependant, la blancheur des lieux, la multitude de draps et de rideaux, sans compter les armoires vitrées qui laissaient apparaitre d'étranges flacons et instruments, lui permirent de reconnaitre rapidement l'infirmerie. Elle était allongée sur un lit couvert de draps blancs, non loin de la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

Une fois ce constat fait, Hope se redressa avec précaution mais aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda donc autour d'elle et vit aussitôt Harry, profondément endormi à quelques lits d'elle. La jeune fille, inquiète se tordit le coup pour mieux le voir. Son ami était d'une pâleur effroyable, plus blanc encore que les bandages qui lui couvraient les mains, et il semblait perdu très loin dans l'inconscience. Cependant, sa seule présence ici était rassurante. Il était vivant. Quelle qu'ait été l'issue du combat, au moins, ses amis étaient en vie. Cela laissait donc supposer que Rogue n'avait pas réussi à prendre la pierre, ou, en tout cas, que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Hope soupira de soulagement. Au début de cet histoire, quand les quatre amis avaient décidés d'aller chercher la pierre, ils l'avaient tous vu comme une aventure un peu folle. Ils croyaient comprendre le concept de danger quand il était évident qu'il leur échappait complétement. A présent, la jeune fille se rendait pleinement compte des risques qu'ils avaient pris. Hope aurait pu ne jamais se réveiller. Ou pire, elle aurait pu se réveiller seule à l'infirmerie, le corps d'Harry déjà enterré.

D'ailleurs… où était Hermione ?!

« Je vois qu'on est réveillé, jeune fille. »

Hope sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Madame Pomfresh se glisser derrière elle.

« Vous et Monsieur Potter étiez dans un piteux état quand Dumbledore vous a ramené. Je vous ai jeté un sortilège pour que vous restiez endormi le temps que vos blessures soient soignées, afin d'éviter toute douleur. Je viens juste de lever le sort. Vous n'avez mal nulle part ?

-Hermione ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione.

-Je ne connais pas d'Hermione. Généralement, quand je ne connais pas un élève, c'est plutôt bon signe. »

Hope hocha lentement la tête, soulagée. Si un élève était mort, son nom serait connu. La jeune fille ne savait pas où était son amie mais au moins elle savait qu'elle allait bien. Alors qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ?

« Tout à l'air comme il faut, reprit Madame Pomfresh après avoir examiné Hope. Parfait. Je vais aller signer quelques papiers et vous pourrez sortir dans un petit quart d'heure. Mais reposez-vous bien et revenez me voir à la moindre gêne, on est d'accord ?

-Oui. Mais, comment va Harry ? Et Ron ?

-Monsieur Potter n'a pas encore reprit connaissance mais il est hors de danger. Il était dans un état moins critique que vous, Mademoiselle Mikaelson, mais il lui faudra un peu plus de temps pour se remettre. Pour l'instant, Il a absolument besoin de beaucoup de calme et de repos. Monsieur Weasley a pu repartir le matin après son admission, avec rien d'autre qu'une sacrée bosse. Aujourd'hui, il devrait être complétement guérit. Bon, rallongez-vous, prenez quelques minutes pour rassemblez vos esprits, je reviens avec vos vêtements.

Une heure plus tard, Hope était de retour dans la Salle Commune. A la seconde où elle franchit le seuil de la porte, tous les Gryffondor présents se ruèrent vers elle et lui posèrent une foule de questions. Dans le brouhaha, Hope n'en comprit pas une seule, et il fallut qu'Hermione et Ron vienne l'extirper de la cohue humaine. Ils se réfugièrent tous les trois dans un coin de la Salle Commune et s'assirent sur de gros fauteuil.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non ? C'est toi qui étais avec Harry. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Rogue a été vaincu ?

-Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. La salle d'après contenait une énigme avec des potions. Mais la potion qui permettait de continuer à avancer n'était que pour une seule personne. Harry y est donc allé tout seul, en me faisant promettre d'aller chercher des secours. Moi, je suis retournée sur mes pas et je t'ai retrouvée. Oh mon Dieu, Hope, dans quel état tu étais ! Il… il y avait du sang partout dans la pièce… le troll était en lambeaux. Littéralement ! En lambeaux ! Oh ! Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ce-cette image… C'était tellement horrible ! Et toi… tu étais au milieu d'une flaque de sang. Tu étais livide et j'ai eu beau tout essayé, je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. En plus, tu étais blessée. Je crois… oui… je crois que c'était une côte qui…. C'était vraiment horrible, je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller. Je savais que tu étais vivante mais je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais en danger. Et Harry qui m'avait demander d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore, je savais qu'il attendait des renforts et qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir Voldemort indéfiniment. Alors… Alors je t'ai laissé, là. J-je suis tellement désolée, Hope, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je… Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Et Harry qui pouvait mourir à tout moment. Et tu ne te réveillais pas, alors…

-Tu as eu tout à fait raison, Hermione. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je suis retournée à l'échiquier. J'ai réveillé Ron. On a pris les balais pour remonter et passer le chien. En chemin vers la Volière, on a croisé Dumbledore. Il était déjà au courant de tout, apparemment. Mais on lui a dit qu'Harry était avec Voldemort et que toi tu étais inconsciente avec le troll. Il nous a demandé de prévenir McGonagall et il a disparu. On l'a fait et elle a dit à Ron d'aller à l'infirmerie et à moi de retourner au dortoir. Et j'ai dû attendre jusqu'au matin. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle ! Pour ce que j'en savais, vous auriez pu être…»

La voix d'Hermione s'étouffa et Ron reprit le relai :

« Je suis donc allé à l'infirmerie, et un quart d'heure plus tard, McGonagall et Dumbledore sont arrivé avec toi et Harry. Vous étiez tous les deux inconscients. Pomfresh a veillé toute la nuit. Je le sais parce que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir et j'ai pu la voir faire des allés-retours partout dans l'infirmerie. Au matin, elle m'a demandé de retourner dans la Salle Commune. On a pas eu le droit de venir vous voir, ni toi, ni Harry, et personne n'avait de nouvelle. Pourtant, toute l'école était au courant. Mais le plus étrange, c'était le lendemain midi, quand Hermione et moi on est allé manger.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, à la table des professeurs… il y avait Rogue. Il discutait tranquillement avec Dumbledore.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Hope, stupéfaite. Ça veut dire que Dumbledore est arrivé trop tard pour voir qui avait volé la pierre ou ça veut dire que ce n'était pas Rogue ?

-On ne sait pas. Mais il manquait Quirrell.

-Harry a vu Rogue menacer Quirrell dans la forêt interdite. Vous croyez qu'il a fini par le tuer ?

-On n'en sait autant que toi Hope. Mais on aura toutes les réponses quand Harry se sera réveillé. Tu sais comment il va ?

-Il va bien. Enfin, relativement, je suppose. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. »

Et, en effet, il ne tarda. Et le petit groupe put enfin avoir toutes les réponses à leurs trop nombreuses et troublantes questions. Ils eurent cependant du mal à les croire. Jamais ils n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'envisager que Quirrell pouvait être le coupable. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envisagé que Rogue pouvait être innocent. Mais Harry, dès qu'il eut le droit de recevoir de la visite, leur raconta toute l'histoire. Sa rencontre avec Quirrell, le corps que l'homme partageait avec Voldemort, comment Harry avait pu trouver la pierre et son combat épique contre leur ancien professeur. A la fin du récit, Hermione, Ron et Hope n'en revenaient absolument pas.

« Dumbledore est vraiment cinglé, fit Ron. Il était au courant de tout, et il nous a laissé nous battre contre des plantes tueuses, des pièces d'échecs géantes, des trolls et des feux magiques juste pour que tu puisses affronter Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Harry sourit à la remarque de Ron mais tous approuvèrent mentalement. Ils furent cependant interrompus par un petit bruit qui venait de derrière eux. Les quatre Gryffondors se tournèrent vers une fenêtre et virent un petit hibou du château qui tapotait au carreau. Hermione se leva et alla lui ouvrir. Aussitôt, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie, vola en arcs de cercle concentriques et laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux d'Hope avant de repartir par la fenêtre et disparaitre au loin. Hope prit la lettre sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

« Tiens, fit Hermione, elle vient surement d'un moldu.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ron, les sourcils haussés.

-C'est du papier, pas du parchemin. »

Hope les ignora et déplia le bout de papier, parcourant rapidement des yeux les quelques lignes qui y étaient écrites.

 _Chère Hope._

 _Je t'écris juste un petit mot pour t'expliquer notre séparation soudaine et pour te rassurer. Tu n'as pas réussi à te projeter de nouveau dans mon esprit parce que j'ai repris conscience. Ta mère, aidée du reste de la famille, a réussi à me libérer et Marcel ne nous posera plus de problème. Je suis actuellement à la Nouvelle Orléans, avec tout le monde. Je n'ai pas dit à ta mère qu'on s'était déjà « rencontré ». J'étais contre l'idée de ne rien dire à personne, comme tu ne le sais que trop bien, mais tout est fini maintenant, et disons que ce sera notre secret (aussi parce que j'imagine bien que ta mère reportera sa colère sur moi plutôt que sur toi…). Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire, mais on m'a dit que l'année était bientôt terminée pour toi. Hayley ira te chercher à Londres, vous irez toutes les deux en avion à la Nouvelle-Orléans. On se retrouvera là-bas._

 _J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on se voit éveillés._

 _Ton père._

 _K.M._

Hope, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court, replia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche.

« Alors c'était qui ? demanda Harry.

-Mon père. Il est de retour… Je le verrais pendant les vacances.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu vas enfin le rencontrer pour de vrai !»

Hope hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses trois amis affichaient de grands sourires face à sa mine émue mais ils furent tous interrompus par Madame Pomfresh qui les vira de l'infirmerie sous prétexte qu'Harry avait besoin de sommeil.

Les amis se retrouvèrent cependant tous ensembles le lendemain, pour le banquet de fin d'année. Harry avait réussi à quitter l'infirmerie, malgré la mauvaise volonté de Madame Pomfresh. Evidemment, Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné la coupe mais, au moins, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hope allait pouvoir partager un dernier repas tous ensemble avant de se quitter pour deux longs mois de vacances. Quand Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle, les conversations –qui portaient toutes sur la pierre philosophale, à n'en pas douter- s'arrêtèrent. Après quelques petits mots, le moment que tous les Gryffondors redoutaient arriva.

« Le moment est maintenant venu de discerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor, avec deux-cent-soixante-deux points en troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec trois-cent-cinquante-deux points en deuxième place, Serdaigle, avec quatre-cent vingt-six et en première place, nous avons Serpentard avec un total de quatre-cent-soixante-douze. »

La salle explosa sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations qui provint de la table des Serpentards.

« Oui, bravo Serpentard, bravo Serpentard. Cependant, il convient de prendre en compte des évènements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à attribuer. »

Le silence se fit immédiatement, les Serpentards beaucoup moins fiers d'eux à présent.

« Je commencerais par Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Ron, écarlate, se mit à balbutier devant l'attention et les applaudissements dont il était à présent l'objet.

« J'en viens maintenant à Mademoiselle Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Cette fois, c'était à Hermione de se cacher maladroitement sous son chapeau de sorcière, incapable de supporter les acclamations qui l'entourait.

« Il convient à présent de parler de Mademoiselle Hope Mikaelson. Pour son sens du sacrifice héroïque, et son abnégation devant la nécessité d'une cause juste, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Hope fit rapidement le calcul des points dans sa tête…

« Enfin, parlons de Monsieur Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a manifesté, j'accorde à Gryffondor, soixante points. »

Là, les élèves n'en tenaient plus. Ils étaient ex-aequo. Ex-aequo avec Serpentard, en tête ! Si seulement. Si seulement ils pouvaient avoir un point de plus. Hope sentit son cœur palpiter quand elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore couvrir de nouveau le vacarme.

« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure, pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points, à Monsieur Neville Londubat. »

Et Hope vécut la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Gryffondor avait gagné, leur ennemi était vaincu, elle partageait en banquet somptueux avec ses amis et elle savait qu'elle allait retrouver son père dès le lendemain. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait que cette soiré grava dans sa mémoire chaque souvenir de ces instants bénis et sut qu'elle les chérirait encore longtemps. Et à voir les visages réjouis d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Le lendemain, chaque élève du château rassembla ses affaires et fit sa valise. Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, l'effervescence de la veille et la joie d'avoir gagné n'étaient toujours pas retombées et Hope, à l'instar de ses amis, ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans recevoir les félicitations enthousiastes et surexcitées d'illustres inconnus. Elle ne s'en plaint cependant pas le moins du monde.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hope rejoignirent la gare de Pré-au-lard avec les autres élèves de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous le cœur un peu lourd de se quitter mais ils passèrent tout le trajet de retour à faire des plans pour l'année prochaine : des lieux du château qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visités, des coups qu'ils pourraient monter contre Malefoy ou encore, pour Hermione, des sujets qu'elle voulait étudier. Une fois sur le quai 9 ¾, ils se promirent tous de passer l'été à s'écrire et Ron assura qu'ils les inviteraient tous à passer quelques jours chez lui. Hope ne pensait pas avoir la volonté suffisante pour quitter sa famille alors qu'elle venait enfin de les retrouver mais elle ne dit rien, savourant la beauté et l'innocence du moment. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, chacun retrouvant sa famille respective.

Hope vit sa mère qui l'attendait sur le quai et la rejoint en courant. Après une longue embrassade, Hayley fit un pas en arrière pour mieux observer sa fille.

« Tu as encore grandi. »

Hope sourit. Evidemment, elle était triste de quitter ses amis mais elle avait oublié à quel point sa mère lui avait manqué. Cette dernière reprit d'ailleurs la parole pour dire la plus jolie des phrases.

« Prête à rencontrer ton père ? »

 **BONUS :**

Hope sortit de la voiture noire. Rebekah qui était assise sur l'autre siège de la banquette arrière, sortie également du véhicule, en fit le tour et vint se ranger au côté de sa nièce.

« Tu es sure que ça va, Hope ? C'est normal d'être anxieuse, tu sais.

-Tout va bien, j'ai juste hâte. »

Tous ses oncles et ses tantes étaient venus la chercher à l'aéroport mais son père avait été nulle part en vue. Elle avait ensuite appris, par la bouche d'une Freya qui cachait mal son incrédulité, que Niklaus avait eu, selon ses dires, une affaire urgente de dernière minute à régler et qu'il n'avait pas pu venir. Hope avait tout de suite compris que tous les membres de sa famille étaient convaincus que leur frère avait pris peur. Mais Hope trouvait ça étrange. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'elle et son père se voyaient toutes les nuits, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit anxieux à l'idée de la revoir. Tout comme elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par la perspective de ces retrouvailles. Excitée, ravie, impatiente, oui. Mais absolument pas effrayée. Ils se connaissaient, tous deux, à présent. Il paraissait évident que leurs retrouvailles ne se tinteraient pas de la tension gênante de certaines premières rencontre. Alors pourquoi son père aurait-il peur ?

Elle chassa ses pensées et détailla un moment la gigantesque maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient garés. Dans le plus pur style de la Nouvelle Orléans, la demeure ressortait par rapport aux autres et il était impossible de passer devant sans lever la tête pour admirer les dimensions et l'opulence évidente.

« Alors, c'est ici qu'on va vivre, maintenant ? demanda Hope.

-Oui, répondit Kol. C'est pas mal, hein ! »

Hope ne répondit rien, stupéfaite par la bâtisse qui était déjà son foyer. Elle oubliait toujours que sa famille était riche.

« On y va ? demanda Hayley. »

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et, passant devant ses parents, elle s'avança vers le large passage qui menait vers l'enceinte de la maison. Là, elle découvrit une très grande cour intérieure, à ciel ouvert, qui semblait pouvoir accueillir une petite armée. Mais elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux dimensions du lieu. Son regard était fixé sur une scène qui se jouait au centre de l'endroit.

Son père, dont elle apercevait le profil, était assis en tailleur sur une table et tendait la main devant lui, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Là, dans la main de l'Hybride, soufflant et soupirant, se trouvaient des naseaux. Naseaux appartenant à un magnifique cheval d'une blancheur éclatante, qui paraissait irréel tant il était sublime.

Hope sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère derrière elle :

« Klaus, c'est quoi, ça ?! »

L'interpelé se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, semblant enfin se rendre compte de leur présence, mais il les fixa un moment en silence tandis que l'étalon à ses côtés lui donnait de légers coups de naseau pour retrouver son attention. Cependant, l'Hybride ne réagit absolument pas aux appels de l'animal. Comme obnubilé, il se contenta de se lever et de s'approcher de sa fille. Il paraissait un peu tendu et nerveux. Son regard faisait des allés-retours entre son enfant et le cheval, comme s'il essayait de jauger la réaction que l'une avait par rapport à l'autre. Il lâcha finalement à mi-voix :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas Paisible, mais je me disais que, peut-être, tu serais heureuse de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hope se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

« Oui, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rendue étouffée par sa gorge serrée. Je suis heureuse. »

* * *

 **/!\ Important : en ce qui concerne l'avenir de mon Hope.**

Cela fait pas mal de temps que j'écris des fanfictions et, sur mon PC, j'en ai plein qui trainent. Genre, pleiiiiiiiiin. Celle-là est la première que j'ai décidé de publier parce que je la trouvais sympa à écrire, sans prise de tête ni ambition. Et ça me distrayait tellement de l'écrire que, avant même de décider de la poster, j'avais déjà imaginé Hope et la chambre des secrets, Hope et le prisonnier d'Azkaban et Hope et la coupe de feu.

C'est pourquoi certains trucs qui semblent importants ou intéressants ne sont pas arrivés et n'ont même pas été abordés. Comme par exemple, la rencontre avec Voldemort (Lor'ella...), la découverte par ses amis de qui sont réellement les parents de Hope, l'interaction des Originels avec différents membres de la communauté magique d'Angleterre... Plein de chose que je voulais voir arriver plus tard et que je n'ai pas mis dans cette histoire. Encore une fois, quand j'ai conçu cette idée, il n'était pas encore question de publication, sinon j'aurais surement songé à ce qu'un lecteur voulait voir arriver. Mais quand j'ai écris cette histoire, c'était vraiment juste pour moi donc je n'ai rien pressé.

Bref, voilà la question que je voulais vous poser : est-ce que davantage vous intéresserait ?

J'avais déjà commencer à écrire un tome 2 pour Hope. Actuellement, j'en suis à la scène avec Aragog, donc pas très loin de la fin. Par ailleurs, j'ai ma fanfiction Hannibal/Sherlock qui, elle, est beaucoup plus ambitieuse (tant sur le fond que sur la forme) qui me prend beaucoup plus de temps. Sans compter les multitudes de petites histoires que j'écris pour moi. Ainsi, je ne comptais pas spécialement faire une suite à ce texte, mais, à présent que j'ai fini de poster ma toute première histoire (un petit baptême, en quelques sortes), je me pose la question. Vous en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que cette fanfiction est bien telle qu'elle est et se suffit à elle même sans avoir besoin de suite ? ESt-ce que vous êtes frustrés/déçus de ne pas avoir vu quelques moments importants mais vous n'irez pas jusqu'à lire trois fanfictions pour avoir tous les détails ? Est-ce que vous pensez que ça peut-être intéressant de suivre les différentes années à Poudlard de Hope (sans forcément penser aux sept tomes, continuer encore quelques années) ?

Voilà, si vous avez un avis, n'hésitez surtout pas à le partager, par commentaire ou MP, histoire de m'aider à prendre une décision.


End file.
